


Ein neuer Anfang

by Saebelzahnspringmaus



Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior, Marvel (Comics), Multi-Fandom, Shadowrun
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saebelzahnspringmaus/pseuds/Saebelzahnspringmaus
Summary: Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.





	1. Prolog

Als er in die Kühle der Nacht hinaustrat klang der Lärm hinter ihm langsam ab. Ein kalter Wind strich über seine vom Schweiß feuchte Haut und sorgte für ein frösteln. Er streifte eine schwarze Lederjacke über sein klammes T-Shirt, dann begann er die Straße hinunter zu schlendern. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt. Fröhlich wischte er sich eine lästige Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Morgen früh schon würden die Probleme seines Alltags zurückkehren, doch jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte seine Maschine erreicht, auf der schwarzen Kawasaki reflektierte sich das blasse Licht des Mondes. Sean nahm seinen Helm vom Sitz und streifte ihn über. Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Druck im Rücken. Instinktiv wirbelte Sean herum, die Hände kampfbereit erhoben. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stockte ihm der Atem. Unmittelbar vor ihm standen drei Uniformierte und Sean starrte direkt in die Mündung der Pistole des Vorderen. Langsam und äußerst vorsichtig hob Sean seine Hände.  
„Hey Jungs, wenn Ihr mich schon nicht fahren lassen wollt, könnte ich dann wenigstens meinen Helm wieder absetzen?“ fragte er.  
Einer der Männer nickte und Sean legte ganz langsam die Hände an seinen Helm. Sein Atem ging langsam und schwer und seine Sinne waren bis zum äußersten gespannt. Vorsichtig streifte er den Helm ab, hielt ihn jedoch weiterhin mit beiden Händen fest. Jeder der drei hielt eine Automatikpistole auf Sean gerichtet. Drei vor ihm, sein Rücken war frei. Ein großer Fehler. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß Sean ihnen seinen Helm entgegen und hechtete über seine Maschine. Um sie anzulassen würde er nicht genug Zeit haben, aber so konnte sie ihm einige wertvolle Sekunden erkaufen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte um die Häuserecke, neben der seine Kawasaki geparkt war. Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen einen weiteren Agenten, der zusammen mit zwei Kollegen hinter der Ecke gewartet hatte und taumelte benommen auf die Straße zurück. Die Agenten, die er vorher überrumpelt hatte, hatten sich inzwischen wieder von der Überraschung erholt. Nun sah er sich sechs Agenten gegenüber, die allesamt ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Resigniert hob Sean zum zweiten Mal seine Hände.  
„OK, Ihr habt gewonnen. Was will SHIELD von mir?“ fragte er, wobei er versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit dem festen Klang seiner Stimme zu überspielen.  
Eigentlich war die Frage eher rhetorisch, schließlich hatte er schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was sie wollten. Dennoch war ihm etwas unwohl, als die Agenten weiterhin schwiegen. Einer der Agenten trat auf ihn zu, darauf bedacht, nicht in das Schußfeld seiner Kameraden zu kommen und Sean so die Möglichkeit zu einem zweiten Fluchtversuch zu geben. Diese Vorsicht überraschte Sean ein wenig. Für einen Reporter, der einen unvorteilhaften Artikel über SHIELD geschrieben hatte, erschienen ihm sowohl der Aufwand, als auch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ein wenig übertrieben. Konnte es sein, daß SHIELD Verdacht geschöpft hatte, oder rasselten sie doch nur mit den Säbeln? Der Agent war inzwischen von hinten an Sean herangetreten und drehte ihm unsanft die Arme auf den Rücken. Er fühlte das kühle Metall der Handschellen kurz bevor er deren klicken hörte. Danach tastete der Agent Sean nach Waffen ab. Eigentlich war das überflüssig, da man in dem Club, aus dem er gerade gekommen war, nach Waffen durchsucht wurde. In diesem Moment verfluchte Sean diesen Umstand, aber er hatte auch nicht mit einer solchen Aktion gerechnet. Nachdem der Agent die Durchsuchung beendet hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sean konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber die restlichen Agenten wirkten nun sichtlich entspannter.  
„Eure Überraschung ist Euch echt gelungen, Leute, aber könnte mir jetzt endlich einer von Euch sagen, was hier eigentlich abläuft?“ fragte Sean, dem das Schweigen der Agenten langsam auf die Nerven fiel.  
„Unsere Vorgesetzten möchten sich ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten, wenn sie uns freundlicherweise begleiten würden.“ Meinte der Agent hinter ihm, in einem unpassend höflichen Tonfall.  
„Habe ich den eine Wahl?“ fragte Sean.  
Die Antwort des Agenten hätte er nicht gebraucht, aber das Nein ließ keine Fragen offen. Ein weiterer Agent trat hinter Sean und einen Augenblick später spürte er ihren eisernen Griff an seinen Armen. Die Agenten zerrten ihn vorwärts und Sean gab nach. Gegenwehr hätte in seiner jetzigen Situation sowieso nichts gebracht. Im Moment konnte er nur abwarten. Sie führten ihn zu einem Panzerwagen, der in einer Ecke geparkt war, dann zwangen sie ihn einzusteigen. Vier der Agenten setzten sich zu ihm in den hinteren Teil des Wagens, während die beiden anderen in die Fahrerkabine stiegen. Lautstark erwachte der Motor zum Leben und mit einem leichten Ruck fuhr der Wagen an. In Seans Magen machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit. Was, wenn sich ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr bieten würde? Andererseits, vielleicht würde es nur halb so schlimm werden. Selbst SHIELD konnte nicht jeden Journalisten, der Mal für schlechte Publicity sorgte, beiseite schaffen. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn nur einschüchtern. In dem Fall hatte sein Fluchtversuch nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner Lage beigetragen. Sie fuhren ungefähr eine Stunde durch die nächtlichen Straßen, ehe sie anhielten. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Sean konnte das Zuschlagen der Fahrer- und Beifahrertür hören und einen Moment später wurde bereits die hintere Tür entriegelt. Zwei der Agenten zerrten Sean aus dem Wagen. Die hellen Neonröhren, die in der Halle angebracht waren, blendeten Sean nach der Fahrt mit dem abgedunkelten Wagen und brannten in seinen Augen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und er konnte das geschäftige Treiben in der Halle beobachten. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick wie ein willkürliches Chaos wirkte, wußte Sean, daß eine straff organisierte Präzision dahinterstand. Die Agenten führten ihn zu einer Tür, die von zwei Wächtern flankiert wurde. Einer der Posten nickte Seans Begleitern zu, dann öffnete er ihnen die Tür. Seans Wächter traten mit ihm durch die Tür. Als Sean die Schwelle passierte überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, daß ihn stocken ließ. Der hintere Wächter stieß Sean weiter, so daß er ins stolpern kam und fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das Gefühl blieb bestehen und Sean hatte Schwierigkeiten es einzuordnen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, daß wie eine Welle über ihn hereingebrochen war und eine seltsame Leere hinterlassen hatte. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schock. Seine Kräfte waren verschwunden, vermutlich hatte SHIELD sie blockiert. Aber das war unmöglich, woher sollten sie es wissen? Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Zufall, eine Routineabschirmung, aber wenn nicht. Sean war innerlich aufgewühlt und die Unsicherheit war quälend, aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sean und die Agenten traten von dem Gang in einen Raum. An der Tür gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes stand ein wuchtiger Tisch hinter dem drei Männer saßen. Zwei von ihnen erkannte er sofort anhand von Bildern die er gesehen hatte. Es waren der Direktor von SHIELD und sein Stellvertreter. Der dritte kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch es gelang ihm nicht ihn einzuordnen.  
„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre hier vorgeführt zu werden?“ fragte er an den Direktor gewandt.  
Die Wut die in seinem Ton war, erschreckte ihn, doch der Direktor sah ihn nur musternd an, dann erhob er das Wort.  
„Wir würden Ihnen gern einige Fragen stellen. Beispielsweise würde es uns brennend interessieren, woher Sie die Informationen für Ihren Artikel bezogen haben.“  
Sean sah dem Direktor in die Augen, in der Hoffnung irgend einen Hinweis auf seine Gedanken zu bekommen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Ich würde Ihnen gerne weiterhelfen, doch das ist leider ein Berufsgeheimnis.“  
„Angesichts Ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation sollten Sie vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen.“  
Die Drohung, die in den Worten lag, war offensichtlich. Sean wußte, er würde nicht hier wegkommen ehe er ihnen gesagt hätte was sie wissen wollten. Doch das war keine Alternative, er konnte seine Kameraden, seine Freunde und seine Familie nicht verraten. Das einzige worauf er jetzt hoffen konnte war stark genug zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er eine andere Taktik anschlagen.  
„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, die Informationen wurden mir anonym zugespielt.“  
„Aber sicher doch. Und Sie veröffentlichen alles, was Ihnen irgendwer zuspielt.“  
Der Direktor sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde er ihm das abkaufen.  
„Warum nicht?“ fragte Sean. „Würden Sie sich solch eine Story entgehen lassen, wenn Sie Reporter wären? Außerdem waren die Fotos die dabei waren auch spitze.“  
„Die Photos sind keine Beweise. Sie könnten genauso gut gestellt sein. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich.“  
Sean sah den Direktor wütend an. Sie beide wußten, daß die Bilder echt waren.  
„Sie wissen genau, daß die Story wahr ist. Was Sie hier machen, ist jawohl der beste Beweis. Wenn es nicht so wäre würde Ihnen ein Dementi genügen, oder Sie würden mich wegen Verleumdung verklagen, aber Sie würden mich wohl kaum entführen.“ Seans Stimme war immer lauter geworden und am Ende hatte er fast geschrien.  
Dabei schien er allerdings den Direktor wütend gemacht zu haben. „Führt ihn weg und sperrt ihn ein.“ Sagte der Direktor zu den Agenten, dann wandte er sich mit einem Blick, der einen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ an Sean.  
„Vielleicht ändern Sie Ihre Meinung noch, wenn Sie Zeit haben darüber nachzudenken.“  
Sean war wie erstarrt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine beiden Wachen packten ihn schmerzhaft an den Armen und zerrten ihn aus dem Raum. Sie durchquerten mehrere Gänge, bis sie den Gefängnistrakt erreichten. Sean ließ es über sich ergehen, ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten, dazu war er noch viel zu perplex. Bis vor wenigen Momenten hatte er noch gehofft, SHIELD würde nur bluffen, jetzt wußte er das sie es ernst meinten. Das abrupte Ende des Gesprächs hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt, SHIELD würde ihn nicht lebend hier raus lassen. Seine Wächter öffneten eine der Zellentüren, dann nahm einer der beiden Sean die Handschellen ab und er wurde grob in die Zelle gestoßen. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloß. Sean rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenk, um wieder Leben in seine Hände zu bringen, dann sah er sich im Raum um. Der Raum war in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht, daß von der Decke kam. Sean konnte die Quelle nicht identifizieren, aber es mußte aus Neonröhren kommen, die tief in die Decke eingelassen waren. Die Decke war glatt und ließ keine Fugen erkennen. Die Beleuchtung mußte anscheinend von oben gewartet werden. Vermutlich, damit gefährlichere Häftlinge keine Möglichkeit hatten, sich die Technik zunutze zu machen. Bis auf eine schmale Pritsche, neben der sich ein kleines, niedrig angebrachtes Waschbecken befand und einer kleinen unscheinbaren Kamera über der Tür war der kleine Raum leer. Der Raum war schon fast bedrückend eng und Sean war froh, daß er nicht unter Klaustrophobie litt. Sean, der immer noch direkt hinter der Tür stand ging zur Pritsche, auf der eine dünne, kratzige Decke lag. Er nahm die Decke runter und schüttelte sie aus, dabei wirbelte er so viel Staub auf, daß er husten mußte. Na klasse, dachte er sich, über anständige Zellen verfügte SHIELD wohl nicht. Andererseits schien sie leider Ausbruchs sicher zu sein. Er mußte irgendwie einen Weg finden, wie er hier raus kam, momentan war sein Kopf jedoch wie leer gefegt. Wenn er sowieso keine Ideen hatte, dann konnte er auch versuchen eine Runde zu schlafen. Es war bestimmt schon Morgen und er hatte keine Ahnung wann er wieder eine Möglichkeit haben würde ein paar Minuten zu schlafen. Er ließ sich auf die Pritsche fallen und schloß die Augen. Bereits nach einigen Sekunden schlief er tief und fest.


	2. 1. Kapitel - Unangenehme Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Sean wurde von hektischen Aktivitäten vor seiner Tür aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Im ersten Moment, wußte er nicht wo er sich befand, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die gestrigen Ereignisse. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er wußte es nicht, als er auf sein Kom schauen wollte erinnerte er sich daran, daß er es gestern nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sean setzte sich auf. Verdammt, wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können. Frustriert hämmerte er mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, bereute diese unkontrollierte Aktion jedoch sofort wieder, als der Schmerz seinen Arm hochzuckte und er seine Hand schüttelte. Zumindest wußte er jetzt, daß das ganze nicht einfach nur ein Alptraum war. In Träumen war der Schmerz nicht so verdammt real. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür und Sean entdeckte den Grund für den Krach draußen. Anscheinend war es Essenszeit. Vor der Zellentür stand eine kleine Schüssel und bei dem Anblick von etwas Eßbaren meldete sich sein Magen lautstark zu Wort. Er ging zur Tür und nahm die Schüssel auf. Skeptisch blickte Sean in die Schüssel, in der sich ein gräulicher Brei befand. Nun ja, er konnte ja auch nicht unbedingt ein drei Sterne Menü erwarten. Dies hier erinnerte ihn doch schon allzusehr an drittklassige Holovid oder Trideo Streifen. Er wollte die Schüssel schon wieder wegstellen, als sich sein Magen erneut meldete. Nun gut, SHIELD hätte ihn wohl kaum entführt, wenn sie ihn vergiften wollten, also konnte probieren nicht schaden. Vorsichtig probierte er etwas von dem lauwarmen Brei, bereit ihn sofort wieder auszuspucken. Wieder erwarten schmeckte der Brei jedoch nicht fürchterlich, das Zeug schmeckte nach gar nichts. Zumindest füllte es seinen Magen. Jetzt mußte er nur noch einen Weg hier raus finden, aber vielleicht hatte er noch eine Chance. Inzwischen müßte er vermißt werden und mit etwas Glück würden die anderen herausfinden, wo er sich befand. Aber er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Sean war mit den Nerven am Ende, wie lange wollte SHIELD ihn hier noch schmoren lassen. Die aufgezwungene Untätigkeit war nur schwer zu ertragen, vielleicht wollten sie ihn auf die Art zermürben. Er mußte sich irgendwie ablenken, wenn er noch lange weiter grübelte, würde SHIELD es schaffen und ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Zumindest konnte er in Form bleiben. Gerade wollte er mit Übungen anfangen, als er sich jemanden nähern hörte. Schwere Schritte, wie von Bewaffneten. Vor der Tür verharrten sie, und Sean konnte hören wie das Schloß geöffnet wurde. Die Tür glitt auf und gab den Blick auf vier bewaffnete Agenten frei. Zwei der Agenten traten in die Zelle und legten Sean, der reglos dastand Handschellen an. Dann zerrten sie ihn aus dem Raum. Sie schlugen einen anderen Weg ein als am Tag zuvor und brachten ihn zu einem Raum in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Zellentrakts. In der Mitte des Raumes waren an der Decke Ketten mit Schellen für die Handgelenke eingelassen. Die Vorrichtung wirkte geradezu archaisch. Die Agenten lösten die Handschellen und befestigten anschließend die Ketten an Seans Handgelenken, dann wurden die Ketten angezogen. Wenn die Ketten noch etwas mehr angezogen worden wären hätte Sean den Boden unter seinen Füßen nicht mehr berühren können, doch so konnte er mit etwas Mühe stehen bleiben. Jeder der Agenten postierte sich nun in einer Ecke des Raums. Einige Momente später glitt die Tür in Seans Rücken auf. Sean hörte die sich nähernden Schritte, dann traten vier Männer an Sean vorbei. Die ersten drei stellten sich vor ihm auf. Es war der Direktor mit seinem Stellvertreter und ihrem Sean vage bekannt vorkommenden Begleiter. Der letzte der vier Männer blieb direkt vor Sean stehen. Es war ein kräftig gebauter Mann in einer Standardfelduniform von SHIELD. Der Agent zog ein Messer aus einer Scheide, die an seinem Stiefel befestigt war, dann schenkte er Sean ein häßliches Grinsen und trat hinter ihn. Mit einem Ruck trennte der Agent Seans Shirt auf und riß es herunter. Die Kühle des Raumes strich über Seans Haut, aber trotzdem fing er an zu schwitzen. Verdammt, was hatten die mit ihm vor? Die Unsicherheit war quälend und wenn er ehrlich war, mußte er zugeben, daß sich seine Eingeweide vor Angst zusammenzogen. Er wußte, daß SHIELD ihn im Moment vollkommen in ihrer Hand hatte und sie mit ihm machen konnten was sie wollten. Sean sah den Direktor an.  
„Was wollen Sie?“ fragte er, wobei die Unsicherheit seiner Stimme einiges von der beabsichtigten Schärfe nahm.  
Der Direktor erwiderte seinen Blick höhnisch.  
„Das wissen Sie genau. Wir wollen Ihren Informanten. Andererseits glaube ich langsam, daß wir uns in Ihnen getäuscht haben.“ Antwortete der Direktor.  
„Das versuche ich Ihnen doch schon die ganze Zeit über klarzumachen. Wenn Sie es nun endlich begreifen, dann können Sie mich ja gehen lassen.“  
Der Direktor fing an zu grinsen, was Sean wirklich Angst einjagte. Der Typ mußte total irre sein.  
„Ich denke schon, daß Sie uns noch einige Zeit Gesellschaft leisten werden. Ich zweifele nicht daran, daß Sie die Informationen haben, die ich will. Ich kaufe Ihnen nur den unschuldigen, kleinen Reporter nicht mehr länger ab. In Ihnen steckt bestimmt mehr, als Sie zugeben wollen.“  
Sean erbleichte, soweit er noch blasser werden konnte. Der Typ war nicht verrückt, er war verflucht intelligent und so wie es aussah hatte er Sean durchschaut.  
„Was meinen Sie mit abkaufen? Was sollte ich, außer Reporter, denn sonst sein?“  
Sean rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab, und ließ soviel Überzeugung in seine Stimme fließen, wie er irgendwie aufbringen konnte.  
„Genau das, hoffe ich von Ihnen zu erfahren. Wer oder was sind sie in Wirklichkeit?“ Der Direktor machte eine kurze Pause, als erwartete er eine Antwort, doch Sean schwieg. „Nun gut, Sie werden schon noch reden, aber dies ist Ihre letzte Chance sich große Schmerzen zu ersparen.“  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, aber ich kann Ihnen keine Informanten nennen, deren Namen ich selber nicht kenne.“  
Der Direktor nickte dem Agenten zu, der neben Sean stand. Dieser bewegte sich ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Sean hörte wie ein Pfeifen die Luft durchschnitt, dann durchzuckte ihn ein brennender Schmerz, als der Riemen der Peitsche tief in sein Fleisch einschnitt. Er zuckte zusammen und sog zischend Luft ein. Der Agent schlug noch mehrmals zu, aber diesmal war Sean vorbereitet und ließ sich nichts mehr anmerken. Es schmerzte höllisch und Sean spürte, wie warmes Blut seinen Rücken herunterlief. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Agent auf ein weiteres Nicken des Direktors hin aufhörte. Sean ließ den Kopf hängen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Der Direktor trat auf Sean zu und hob seinen Kopf an.  
„Möchten Sie uns nun verraten, was wir wissen wollen?“  
Sean blickte den Direktor wütend an. Sein Blick versprach einen langsamen Tod und der Direktor wich ein kleines Stück zurück. Sie standen sich einen Augenblick reglos gegenüber. Dann spuckte Sean dem Direktor ins Gesicht. Dieser schlug Sean mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, ehe er sich den Speichel abwischte. Dann nickte er dem Agenten zu und ging zur Tür. Sein Stellvertreter und der Mann im Anzug folgten ihm. Sean konnte hören, wie die Tür sich schloß. Der Agent sah ihn grinsend an und entblößte dabei einige fehlende Zähne, dann trat er wieder ein Stück zurück. Der Agent schlug immer wieder mit der Peitsche zu, zwischen den Schlägen ließ er sie durch seine Hand gleiten, und Blut und Hautfetzen zu entfernen. Nach einer ganzen Weile spürte Sean den Schmerz der Schläge nicht mehr und eine wohlige Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Als er erwachte war er allein. Sie mußten ihn zurück in die Zelle geschleppt und ihn auf die Pritsche gelegt haben. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und sein Magen rebellierte. Als er sich aufsetzte, tanzten bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen und die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit nahmen noch zu. Sean schaffte es gerade noch bis zum Waschbecken bevor er sich übergab. Als der Brechreiz nachließ spülte er sich den Mund aus, um den bitteren Geschmack wegzubekommen, dann schleppte er sich mühsam zur Pritsche zurück und ließ sich der Länge nach fallen. Der kurze Weg und die Übelkeit hatte ihn vollkommen ausgelaugt und er fühlte wie warmes Blut aus den, von der Bewegung wieder aufgebrochenen Wunden floß. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl bewußtlos gewesen war, aber seine Umgebung konnte ihm keinen Hinweis darauf geben. Es konnten Minuten, Stunden, oder aber auch Tage gewesen sein. Das Warten war nervig und Sekunden wurden zur Ewigkeit; er wollte etwas tun, aber bei jeder Bewegung flammten die Schmerzen mit einem vielfachen der Intensität wieder auf. Auch drohte seine Übelkeit wieder zurückzukehren. Er konnte nichts tun als zu warten. Nach mehreren Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihm, öffnete sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle und zwei Agenten traten ein. Brutal rissen sie ihn hoch und als der Druck nachließ wäre er fast gestürzt. Die Agenten schafften es gerade rechtzeitig ihn wieder aufzufangen. Sie verzichteten auf die Handschellen und schleppten ihn aus der Zelle. Sean ließ es geschehen und biß die Zähne zusammen, um sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, den die Agenten einschlugen. Es war offensichtlich nicht der Weg zu SHIELD’s kleiner Folterkammer, aber er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wieviel Äquivalente dazu, es hier gab. Wenn er doch nur seine Kräfte wiederhätte. Zwar hatte er keine Fähigkeiten zur Heilung, aber wenigstens hätte er dann eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen. Endlich konnte er einige der Gänge wiedererkennen. Sie brachten ihn nicht wieder in eine Folterkammer, sie brachten ihn in das Büro des Direktors. Als sich die Tür öffnete, sah er, daß der Direktor diesmal allein war. Die Agenten ließen Sean auf einen Stuhl sinken und als sein Rücken die Lehne berührte sog er überrascht Luft ein. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, um wieviel mehr sich der Schmerz wohl noch verstärken konnte. Die Agenten traten ein Stück zurück und verharrten außerhalb seines Sichtfelds, aber immer noch nah genug, um bei jeder verdächtigen Bewegung Seans rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können. Der Direktor erhob sich und ging auf Sean zu, blieb jedoch knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite stehen. Er sah Sean in die Augen und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.  
„Ich hoffe Ihr Rücken bereitet Ihnen nicht zuviel Unannehmlichkeiten.“  
Sean versuchte das Grinsen zu erwidern, doch es mißlang ihm.  
„Keine Sorge, hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt.“  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors änderte sich von Hohn zu Neugier.  
„Oh, ist das Leben als Reporter so gefährlich?“  
„Nun, es hat mich zumindest in diese Lage gebracht und Sie sind wohl kaum die einzigen bewaffneten Spinner die auf dieser Welt herumlaufen?“ fragte Sean mit bissigem Unterton.  
Der Direktor nickte. „Da haben Sie sicher recht, aber ich gebe Ihnen noch einmal die Chance mit heiler Haut aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Sollten sie jedoch wieder ablehnen, kann ich Ihnen jedoch versichern, daß es noch weitaus schmerzhaftere Wege gibt an Informationen heranzukommen.“  
Sean schaffte es ein Geräusch zustande zu bringen, daß halbwegs an ein Lachen erinnerte.  
„Ich soll Ihnen wirklich abkaufen, Sie würden mich einfach so gehen lassen wenn ich Ihnen die Informationen gebe. Für wie dumm halten Sie mich? Wir wissen doch beide, daß Sie mich einfach abknallen lassen, wenn ich Ihnen gebe, was Sie haben wollen. Sorry, aber das spiele ich nicht mit.“  
Der Direktor atmete tief durch, dann sah er Sean traurig an. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er nickte den Agenten zu, dann wandte er sich von Sean ab. Die Agenten rissen Sean in die Höhe, dann führten sie ihn aus dem Raum. Zwar hatte Sean inzwischen genug Kraft gesammelt, um wieder allein gehen zu können, doch täuschte er trotzdem Schwäche vor und ließ sich von den Agenten schleppen. Die Tür des Büros schloß sich hinter ihnen und der Gang in dem sie sich befanden war leer. Sean witterte seine Chance. Die beiden Agenten hielten ihn für so schwach wie ein junges Kätzchen und hatten seine Arme über ihre Schultern gelegt. Wenn er ehrlich war fühlte er sich im Moment wirklich nicht viel stärker, aber eine zweite Chance wie diese würde er wahrscheinlich nicht wieder bekommen. Sehr zur Überraschung der beiden Agenten, stemmte er sich ruckartig in den Boden, wodurch die Agenten ein Stück vor ihm waren. Dann schlug er die Köpfe der beiden mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte zusammen. Er hörte einen dumpfen Knall und das Knirschen brechender Knochen. Die beiden Körper erschlafften in seinem Griff und Sean wußte, daß zumindest einer vermutlich nicht wieder erwachen würde. Doch es war ihm im Moment egal, ob er sie getötet hatte oder nicht. Er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er schnappte sich die Pistole aus Holster eines der Agenten. Schnell überprüfte er das Magazin, welches sich als voll herausstellte, dann schob er das Magazin wieder in die Waffe zurück und ließ den Schlitten repetieren, um die erste Patrone in die Kammer zu befördern. Er rannte den Gang entlang in die Richtung in die er den Ausgang vermutete. Sein Rücken schmerzte und der Schweiß brannte in seinen Wunden. Endlich erreichte er die Tür, die zu der Halle führte, in der er angekommen war. Vor der Tür hielt er inne. Wenn noch Wachen auf der anderen Seite der Tür standen würden sie Alarm schlagen. Bis jetzt war sein Fluchtversuch nicht bemerkt worden, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand auf die zwei Agenten stieß. Noch konnte er die Agenten vor der Tür überraschen, wenn es erst Alarm gab, wären sie vorbereitet. Er ließ die Tür aufgleiten, dann hechtete er durch die Tür, wobei er sich so drehte, daß er auf die Agenten zielte. Eine Art Welle durchfuhr ihn als seine Kraft zurückkehrte und ließ ihn fast zögern. Er rutschte ein paar Meter über den Boden, wobei mehrmals den Abzug durchzog. Die Körper der beiden Wachen zuckten unter dem Einschlag der großkalibrigen Kugeln, dann sackten sie zu Boden. Aber das Knallen der Schüsse hatte die anderen Anwesenden auf Sean aufmerksam gemacht. Er schoß in die Höhe und sprintete auf das offene Hangartor zu. Es trennten ihn noch ungefähr 20 Meter von dem Tor als der Alarm losschrillte. Gleichzeitig mit dem Alarm begann das riesige Tor sich zu schließen. Hinter sich hörte er schnelle Schritte und vereinzelt begannen einige Agenten auf ihn zu schießen. Das Tor war noch knapp 2 Meter weit auf, als er es durchquerte und immer mehr Agenten fielen in das Feuer ein. Um ihn herum schlugen die Kugeln auf. Er wechselte plötzlich die Richtung, als direkt vor ihm unvermittelt ein Abhang auftauchte. Dabei mußte er abbremsen um einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Mitten in der Bewegung schlug etwas schwer gegen seine linke Seite, sein Oberkörper wurde herumgerissen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er rutschte, versuchte zu stoppen und plötzlich war der Boden unter seinem Körper verschwunden. Er stürzte den Abhang hinunter.


	3. 2. Kapitel - Das Entkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Der Aufprall war hart und preßte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Einen Moment lang lag er nur da und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann kehrten die Schmerzen zurück. Sein Rücken schmerzte immer noch höllisch, aber es waren noch weitere Schmerzen hinzugekommen. Er hatte bei dem Sturz massenhaft Schrammen abbekommen und schien sich ein paar seiner Rippen angeknackst zu haben, nichts weiter ernstes. Aber in seiner linken Schulter fühlte er einen pochenden Schmerz. Schnell tastete er die Schulter ab und konnte sein Blut fühlen. Die Berührung brannte, aber er zog die Hand nicht zurück. Die Wunde war klein, blutete jedoch stark. Das hatte er sich nicht beim Sturz geholt, daß war die Eintrittswunde einer Kugel. Der Schlag der ihn zum stürzen gebracht hatte. Diese verfluchten Kerle hatten ihn erwischt. Er zog die blutverschmierte Hand zurück. Verdammt, er hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Durch den Sturz hatte er zwar Zeit gewonnen, da die SHIELD-Agenten kaum den gleichen Weg den Abhang hinunter nehmen würden, aber sie würden ihn suchen. Er mußte hier weg. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß er bei dem Sturz den Abhang hinunter die Waffe verloren hatte. Nun gut, dann mußte er sich halt auf seine Kräfte verlassen. Er setzte sie zwar nur ungern ein, aber es schien ihm keine große Wahl zu bleiben. Er war in einer Art Wäldchen gelandet, nicht so ganz sein Metier, er mußte hier raus und dann mußte er Hilfe finden. Die Stadt konnte nicht so weit entfernt sein, immerhin waren sie nicht lange unterwegs gewesen. Zu seiner Wohnung konnte er nicht zurück, dort würden sie ihn zuerst suchen. Zur Redaktion konnte er auch nicht, außerdem würden seine Kollegen dort ihm keinen Schutz bieten können, wenn sie ihm überhaupt glaubten. Blieben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er lief per Zufall einem seiner Kameraden von den Riders über den Weg, was höchst unwahrscheinlich war, oder er tauchte in den Schatten unter und versuchte sich von dort aus durchzuschlagen. Er kannte einige Runner, die sich den Riders verbunden fühlten. Wenn sie in der Stadt wären und er sie fände konnten sie ihm vielleicht helfen. Aber er mußte los. Zum planen hatte er keine Zeit, jetzt mußte er erstmal aus diesem verfluchten Wäldchen raus und Abstand zu SHIELD gewinnen. Er machte sich auf den Weg, mit der Absicht zuerst möglichst viel Strecke zwischen sich und die SHIELD-Basis zu bringen. Das Unterholz war dicht und er kam nur langsam voran. Sein Magen knurrte und seine Verletzungen setzten ihm zu. Häufig kam er ins stolpern, weil er im dunkeln ein Hindernis übersah. Aber die Nacht hatte auch seinen Vorteil, immer wieder konnte er einen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel erhaschen und so seine Richtung korrigieren auch würde es SHIELD schwerer fallen seine Spur zu verfolgen. Er hoffte nur, daß es SHIELD nicht möglich war so schnell Hunde auf seine Spur zu bringen oder ihr technisches Equipment zum Einsatz zu bringen. Die Dämmerung brach gerade an, als er den Waldrand erreichte und die Sonne stieg langsam über den Horizont. Sean war erschöpft, er ließ sich in einen Busch sinken, dann wischte er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sein Haar fühlte sich strähnig und klebrig an und an den Spitzen war es blutverkrustet. Sein Rücken hatte aufgehört zu bluten und es hatte sich Schorf gebildet, doch aus der Schußwunde sickerte es immer noch. Er hatte keine Austrittswunde feststellen können, daß hieß, die Kugel mußte immer noch in seiner Schulter stecken. Die Kugel mußte entfernt und die Wunde gereinigt werden, wenn nicht würde sich die Verletzung weiter verschlimmern, oder gar entzünden. Er hätte sich gerne ausgeruht und ein wenig geschlafen, doch dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Wenn SHIELD ihn immer noch verfolgte würden sie ihn schnell einholen und selbst wenn nicht würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr die Kraft haben weiterzugehen. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf. Er würde zu Fuß noch eine gute Stunde brauchen, bis er die Stadt erreichte und von hier bis zu den ersten Ausläufern der Stadt gab es kaum Deckung. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sein Vorsprung reichte und die Agenten die Stadt nicht abgeschottet hatten. Er trat aus den Schatten des Waldes und ließ die Deckung hinter sich. Er entschied sich nicht der Straße zu folgen, sondern ging Querfeldein. Zwar kam er so etwas langsamer voran, aber das machte die kürzere Strecke wieder weg, außerdem hatte er keine Lust SHIELD direkt vor das Auto zu laufen. Wenn sie ihn schon erwischten, dann wollte er es ihnen wenigstens schwer machen. Das Gehen fiel ihm immer schwerer und als er endlich den ersten Vorort erreicht hatte stand er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Seine Schulter brannte immer schlimmer und er hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Blut kochte. Ihm war heiß, obwohl ihm eigentlich hätte kalt sein müssen. Er tastete nach seiner Schulter, schreckte jedoch sofort wieder zurück als der Schmerz wieder aufflammte. Er mußte sich diese verdammte Schußwunde irgendwo versorgen lassen, aber er konnte nicht in ein Krankenhaus, die würden ihn melden müssen. Er brauchte auch etwas zum Anziehen und etwas zu essen. Auch würde er gern ein Bad nehmen, er fühlte sich durch das Blut vollkommen verklebt. Andererseits mußte er als erstes von der Straße verschwinden, wenn er am hellichten Tag durch die Straßen lief, hätte SHIELD keine Probleme ihn zu verfolgen. Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch keine großen Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern feststellen. Ein Haus war so gut oder schlecht wie das andere. Er mußte sich auf sein Glück verlassen. Wenn er wenigstens noch die verfluchte Pistole gehabt hätte. Er wählte zufällig eins der Häuser aus, trat an die Haustür und klingelte. Er hörte Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Es waren leichte Schritte, vermutlich eine Frau. Zumindest würde ihm kein Muskelpaket öffnen und ihn mit einem Tritt wieder auf die Straße befördern. Die Tür öffnete sich und bevor die Frau, die ihm geöffnet hatte reagieren konnte, hatte Sean sich bereits hindurchgedrängt und die Tür ins Schloß fallen lassen. Die Frau die ihm geöffnet hatte war jung, nicht viel älter als Sean. Er schätzte sie auf Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn wütend und erschrocken an. Sie wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, doch Sean ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
„Seien Sie ruhig. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Und kommen Sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee die Polizei zu rufen, ich kann einige echt üble Mutantentricks.“  
Zwar drohte er ihr nur ungern, aber er mußte sich ihrer Mitarbeit versichern und momentan fiel ihm nichts besseres ein. Die Frau sah ihn ungläubig an, dann rannte sie plötzlich los. Seans Kräfte waren fast vollkommen erschöpft, trotzdem folgte er ihr den Flur hinunter und in ein Wohnzimmer. Dort stand sie, mit zittrigen Händen eine Waffe auf Seans Brust gerichtet. Sean kam einige Meter vor ihr abrupt zum stehen, als er in die Mündung der Waffe starrte.  
„Kommen Sie keinen Schritt mehr näher. Wenn Sie sich nicht umdrehen und mein Haus sofort verlassen, schieße ich.“  
Ihre Stimme schien ruhig, aber Sean konnte die unterdrückte Angst in ihr hören.  
„Seien Sie ganz ruhig.“ Sagte Sean mit sanfter Stimme, „Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, ich tue Ihnen schon nichts.“  
Die Frau betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, aber sie schien ruhiger zu werden. Sean sammelte sich und konzentrierte sich auf die Waffe. Ruckartig stieß er eine Hand nach vorne als wollte er die Waffe aus dieser Entfernung aus ihrer Hand schlagen. Seans Kraft überbrückte den Raum der sie trennte und schlug der Frau die Waffe aus der Hand, kurz bevor diese erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Ein Schuß löste sich aus der Waffe, pfiff an Seans Ohr vorbei und schlug hinter ihm in die Wand. Sean blickte die Frau an, dann gaben seine Knie nach und er brach zusammen. Der Einsatz seiner Fähigkeiten hatte die Kraft die ihm noch geblieben war überstiegen. Er fühlte noch wie er auf den Boden aufschlug, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

Als er sich bewegte, zog sie den Abzug der Waffe durch. Noch in der Bewegung merkte sie, wie ihr die Waffe weggeschlagen wurde. Wie konnte das sein, er war doch viel zu weit entfernt? Dann flog ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und im gleichen Moment löste sich der Schuß. Einen Augenblick später, sackte der Mann zu Boden und blieb dort reglos liegen. Er war immer noch einige Meter von ihr entfernt. Hatte sie ihn erschossen? Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber wie hatte er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen können? Sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen, aber konnte es sein, daß er wirklich ein Mutant war. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und tastete nach seinem Puls. Er schlug noch, regelmäßig aber schwach. Sie fühlte die Hitze, die sein Körper abgab. Er hatte hohes Fieber. Er lag auf dem Rücken, und sie untersuchte ihn. Sie konnte keine Wunde finden, auch wenn er überall mit angetrocknetem Blut beschmiert und völlig zerkratzt war. Dann betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Jetzt wo er so reglos dalag konnte sie sehen wie jung er noch war. Allerhöchstens zwanzig. Warum hatte er das Bewußtsein verloren, daß konnte doch nicht nur vom Fieber herrühren. Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig um und als sie seinen Rücken sah, wich sie schockiert zurück. Sein Rücken war mit Striemen übersät, von denen einige Einschnitte bestimmt bis auf die Knochen gingen. Einige waren verkrustet, andere bluteten noch, oder vielleicht auch wieder. An seiner linken Schulter fand sie eine Einschußwunde, doch sie war nicht frisch, sondern schon mindestens einige Stunden alt. Die Wunde eiterte und die komplette Schulter war entzündet. Plötzlich hatte sie Mitleid mit dem Jungen, wer konnte ihm das nur angetan haben? Eigentlich hatte sie sofort die Polizei holen wollen, doch vielleicht sollte sie damit lieber noch warten. Sie war neugierig, warum er bei ihr eingedrungen war. Vielleicht hatte sie der erste Eindruck getäuscht. Nein, sie würde die Polizei nicht holen, erst wollte sie mit ihm reden. Doch bevor das möglich war, mußte sie ihn erst einmal versorgen. Zwar blutete er nicht stark, zumindestens nicht mehr, aber das Fieber verzehrte seine Kräfte und davon schien er schon vorhin nicht mehr viel gehabt zu haben. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und holte alles was sie an Verbandszeug und Arzneimitteln hatte. Sie wollte gerade anfangen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie ging in die Küche und holte eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser und einen Lappen. Sie hätte ihn auf ihr Sofa gelegt, doch dafür war er zu schwer. Vorsichtig wusch sie seinen Rücken, dann wischte sie ihm das Gesicht ab. Auf einmal begannen seine Augenlider zu flattern und er kam mit einem Stöhnen wieder zu sich. Sie sah in seine grauen Augen und er griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.  
„Danke.“ Sagte er leise, daß sprechen schien ihm schwerzufallen.  
Nach der kurzen Bewegung ließ er sie wieder los.  
„Sein sie ruhig, bis ich Sie verarztet habe.“  
Sie begann vorsichtig die Wunden zu desinfizieren und versuchte ihm dabei sowenig wie möglich weh zutun. Als sie mit der Schußwunde begann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Sie müssen zuerst die Kugel entfernen.“ Sagte er.  
Er sprach stockend und sehr leise, doch er hatte eine angenehme Stimme.  
„Könnten Sie mir vielleicht auch verraten, wie ich das machen soll?“ fragte sie, wobei ihre Stimme bissiger klang, als beabsichtigt.  
„Die Kugel ist fast durchgegangen. Wenn Sie meine Schulter abtasten, können Sie die Kugel fühlen. Nehmen Sie ein Messer, um die Schulter aufzuschneiden, dann können Sie die Kugel entfernen.“  
Sie wollte Einwände erheben, doch als sie ihn ansah erstarben ihr die Worte im Mund. Sie nickte ihm zu, dann holte sie ein Messer. Er hatte recht gehabt, sie konnte die Kugel fühlen. Sie setzte das Messer an, dann sah sie ihn an. Sie hoffte er würde sie aufhalten und in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, wie wenig ihm die Vorstellung behagte von ihr aufgeschlitzt zu werden, doch statt sie aufzuhalten nickte er ihr zu. Sie führte den Schnitt durch und er sog heftig Luft ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie hören konnte wie seine Zähne knirschten, während sie die Kugel entfernte. Danach wusch sie die Wunde aus, bis Eiter und Dreck verschwunden waren, dann desinfizierte sie die Wunde und verband sie.  
„Sie haben nicht noch weitere Verletzungen, oder?“ fragte sie.  
„Meine Rippen sind ein bißchen angeknackst, aber nichts gebrochen. Übrigens, ich heiße Sean.“ fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu und grinste sie an, doch das Grinsen erstarb genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
„Ich bin Karen, und wenn du mir ein wenig helfen könntest, würde ich dich gern auf das Sofa verfrachten. Dort liegt es sich nämlich bestimmt besser als auf dem Boden.“  
Sie zog ihn hoch und in einer gemeinsamen Anstrengung schafften sie es ihn auf das Sofa zu legen. Die Aktion hatte ihn sichtlich erschöpft, aber sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.  
„Was sollte die Aktion vorhin?“  
„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, allerdings stecke ich momentan in einigen Schwierigkeiten, was wohl kaum zu übersehen ist.“  
Nun gut, damit hatte er sicher recht, aber sie wollte Antworten und zwar welche die nicht offensichtlich waren.  
„Hast du ein Verbrechen begangen?“ fragte sie direkt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Außer der Aktion von eben bis jetzt noch keines.“  
Er sah sie traurig an und sie bekam den Eindruck, daß ihm sein Eindringen wirklich leid tat. Entweder das, oder er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler.  
„Was ist es dann? Du siehst aus als hätte dich irgendwer ziemlich fertig gemacht und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann bist du vor irgendwem auf der Flucht.“

,Was ist es dann? Du siehst aus als hätte dich irgendwer ziemlich fertig gemacht und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann bist du vor irgendwem auf der Flucht.‘ Nun, damit hatte sie wohl so ziemlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sean wollte ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählen, aber konnte er ihr wirklich vertrauen? Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder er erzählte ihr die Wahrheit, oder sie würde ihm garantiert nicht helfen.  
„Du hast recht. Ich bin Reporter und wie es scheint, habe ich einige Leute mit meiner Arbeit ziemlich verärgert.“  
Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Wenn das so ist, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach zur Polizei? Wer hat dir das angetan?“  
Neben der Ungläubigkeit konnte er jetzt auch Mitleid erkennen. Er mußte es riskieren, vielleicht würde sie ihm ja glauben und wenn nicht, dann war es inzwischen auch egal.  
Er schloß die Augen, dann sagte er ein einziges Wort. „SHIELD“  
Er konnte hören, wie sie zurückfuhr.  
„Nein,“ schrie sie, „das kann nicht sein! SHIELD würde so etwas nicht tun!“  
Er hörte sie mehrmals tief ein und aus atmen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann sah er sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Warum lügst du?“ fragte sie nun mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ich lüge nicht. Warum sollte ich auch? Der Artikel stand in der Times auf der Titelseite, meinst du vielleicht, ich peitsche mich selber aus und im Anschluß daran schieße ich mich auch noch an.“  
Dieses Mal war es an ihr den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Nein, ich habe den Artikel auch gelesen. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Sind denn alle Agenten darin verwickelt?“  
Er lächelte sie an, wollte sie trösten. Er wußte nicht, weshalb ihr das so nah ging, aber das es das tat war offensichtlich.  
„Nicht alle, viele wissen es nicht, oder wollen es nicht wahrhaben.“  
Es schien gewirkt zu haben. Sie lächelte, aber plötzlich erbleichte sie.  
„Oh Gott, mein Vater kommt gleich noch Hause.“ Stammelte sie und Sean schaute sie fragend an.  
Sie sah seinen Blick und beantwortete seine stumme Frage.  
„Mein Vater ist SHIELD-Agent.“  
Jetzt war es an ihm zu erbleichen. Er fühlte wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich und er fühlte sich schwindelig. Er mußte einen äußerst kritischen Eindruck machen, denn sie griff nach ihm.  
„Sean, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Er versuchte den Kopf wieder einigermaßen klar zu kriegen bevor er antwortete.  
„Alles okay, aber ich muß schnellstmöglich hier weg.“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und er sah das sie von einem leuchtendem grün waren.  
„Du kannst nicht weg, du hast ja noch nicht einmal genug Kraft um alleine aufzustehen. Keine Angst, ich glaube nicht, daß mein Vater etwas damit zu tun hat.“  
Sie schien sich dessen sicher zu sein, aber das änderte nichts.  
„Um so wichtiger ist es, daß ich schnellstmöglich verschwinde. Wenn dein Vater nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat und sie mich hier entdecken, hätten sie einen Vorwand, ihn zu liquidieren.“  
Sie blickte ihn immer noch unverwandt an und Sean konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, daß sie wußte das er recht hatte.  
„Sean, das tut nichts zur Sache. Du kannst nicht aus eigener Kraft hier weg und ich werde dich nicht dabei unterstützen Selbstmord zu begehen. Ich hole dir erstmal etwas zu essen, du siehst so aus, als könntest du etwas vertragen.“  
Bei der Erwähnung von Essen begann sich Seans Magen zu melden, dabei fiel ihm etwas wichtiges ein.  
„Karen, welchen Tag haben wir heute? Ich glaube, mein Zeitgefühl ist in den letzten Tagen etwas durcheinandergeraten.“  
Sie war schon aufgestanden, blickte jetzt aber noch einmal zurück.  
„Wir haben Dienstag.“ Sagte sie, dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Dienstag und Freitag hatten sie ihn geschnappt. Verdammt, die anderen würden ihn schon suchen. Er mußte sich irgendwie bei ihnen melden. Er versuchte aufzustehen, gab es jedoch wieder auf, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Diese Karen hatte recht, er konnte nicht hier weg. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie recht hatte was ihren Vater betraf. Aber selbst wenn, was sollte er tun, sollte er ihm nicht glauben. Er wußte, daß er nichts tun konnte außer abzuwarten und zu hoffen und genau das machte ihn nervös.

Sie war in die Küche gegangen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Wie konnte SHIELD so etwas tun, oder hatte er doch gelogen? Nein, sie glaubte ihm. Er schien ihr vertrauenswürdig. Während ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften, bereitete sie ihm eine leichte Suppe vor und nahm noch etwas Brot dazu. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber sie hatte einmal gehört, daß man bei Kranken und Verletzten mit der Nahrung vorsichtig sein mußte. Sie kehrte in das Wohnzimmer zurück, er lag noch immer auf dem Sofa. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet, er konnte ihr kaum weglaufen. Er schien in sich versunken zu sein und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sie stellte den Teller auf den Tisch, dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und betrachtete ihn. Er war groß, fast 1, 90 m und war gut durchtrainiert. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war mittellang und wenn ihm eine der widerspenstigen Strähnen ins Gesicht flog reichten sie ihm fast bis an die Nasenspitze, sein Nacken war anrasiert. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie merkte das er sie musternd ansah.  
„Ich habe dir etwas zu essen gebracht.“ Brachte sie mühsam hervor, wobei sie fast über die Worte stolperte.  
„Sean, wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ fügte sie dann etwas sicherer hinzu.  
„Zwanzig, und du?“  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Irgendwie hatte sie doch erwartet, daß er älter wäre.  
„Ich bin dreiundzwanzig. Wie hast du es geschafft so jung Reporter zu werden? Hast du die Schule abgebrochen?“ fragte sie, wobei sie ihm den Teller reichte.  
Er nahm den Teller dankbar an.  
„Nein, ich gehe in New York aufs College und arbeite nur nebenbei für die Times.“  
Sein Magen knurrte und sie mußte lächeln.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?“ fragte sie und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht genau, aber ich schätze vor ungefähr drei Tagen.“  
Sie beobachtete ihn beim Essen und war erfreut, als sie feststellte, daß etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war. Sie fühlte seine Stirn. Er war immer noch heiß, allerdings zeigte er im Moment keine Anzeichen dafür, jeden Moment wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie hörte, wie die Haustür aufging und bekam einen Schock. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, daß ihr Vater kam. An seiner Reaktion merkte sie, daß es Sean genauso ging. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann stand sie auf und ging ihrem Vater entgegen. Was sollte sie ihm sagen und wie würde er reagieren? Sie glaubte Sean, aber würde ihr Vater es auch tun? Vielleicht konnte sie ihn vom Wohnzimmer fernhalten. Ihr Vater stand in der Haustür, als er sie sah blickte er sie erleichtert an. Sie war überrascht als sie sah, daß ihr Vater seine Waffe gezogen hatte.  
„Was ist los, Dad? Ist irgendwas passiert?“ fragte sie überrascht.  
„Das möchte ich von dir wissen.“ Antwortete er, wobei er mit einer Geste auf den Flur deutete.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, was für ein Chaos hier herrschte.  
„Tja also, das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich möchte dir erst jemanden vorstellen.“  
Ihr Vater schien einigermaßen beruhigt zu sein und folgte ihr Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Als sich die Tür des Wohnzimmers öffnete hielt Sean den Atem an. Karen trat ein und hinter ihr folgte ein älterer Mann in der Uniform eines SHIELD-Agenten. Das mußte ihr Vater sein. Der Mann musterte Sean mit kaltem Blick, dann sah er seine Tochter scharf an.  
„Was soll das?“ fragte er mit schneidender Stimme, dann drehte er sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.  
Karen packte ihn am Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
„Hör ihn doch bitte erstmal an.“ Sagte sie mit flehender Stimme.  
Der Mann drehte sich um, und als sein Blick auf den von Sean traf, wurde Sean kalt. Was sollte er tun? Karens Vater würde ihm nicht glauben, dessen war er sich sicher? Er konnte das Mißtrauen im Blick von Karens Vater sehen. Der Mann trat zu ihm und baute sich vor ihm auf. Dann ließ er seine Hand sinken. Seans Blick folgte der Bewegung und er sah wie die Hand des Mannes bei seiner Waffe zur Ruhe kam.  
„Sie sind der entflohene Gefangene, oder? Die Beschreibung paßt auf Sie.“  
Die Frage des Mannes klang mehr wie eine Feststellung. Sean nickte und fühlte, wie Karen, die sich inzwischen zu ihm gesetzt hatte, seine Hand nahm.  
„Sie haben auf ihrer Flucht drei Agenten schwer verletzt und einer ist bereits an einer Hirnverletzung gestorben. Scheint fast als hätten Sie sich den falschen Unterschlupf gesucht.“  
Dieses Gespräch verlief ganz und gar nicht in die Richtung, die Sean sich erhofft hatte.  
„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?“ fragte Sean, verärgert darüber wie schwach seine Stimme klang.  
„Sich einem Gericht stellen.“ Schlug der Agent vor.  
„Was hat SHIELD für Lügen über mich verbreitet, oder haben sie nur eine Beschreibung weitergegeben?“ fragte Sean, seine Stimme hatte inzwischen etwas an Kraft zurückgewonnen.  
Der Mann musterte ihn neugierig.  
„Es stimmt, es war nur eine Beschreibung. Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?“ fragte er indem er auf den Verband deutete.  
„SHIELD“ antwortete Sean und spie das Wort fast aus.  
Unglauben sprach aus dem Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm. Auf einmal erhob sich Karen, die sich bisher aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatte.  
„Er sagt die Wahrheit, Vater. Es war SHIELD.“  
Dann zog sie an Seans Schulter. Was hatte sie vor? Sean gab nach und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Mit einem schnellen Schnitt trennte sie den Verband auf. Sean sah den entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Karens Vater.  
„Warum sollte SHIELD so etwas tun und wer zum Teufel sind sie überhaupt?“ fragte er, während er seinen Blick auf Seans Gesicht richtete.  
Sean wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Karen dies für ihn tat.  
„Er ist der Reporter, der den Artikel in der Times verfaßt hat.“  
Karens Vater senkte den Blick  
„Also ist es wirklich wahr. Ich habe es damals nicht glauben wollen.“ Sagte er leise, dann fuhr er lauter fort „Was wollten sie von Ihnen? Der Artikel kann jawohl nicht alles gewesen sein.“  
Sean war erleichtert, zumindestens glaubte Karens Vater ihm schon einen Teil der Wahrheit.  
„Sie wollten wissen woher ich die Informationen hatte. Als ich es ihnen nicht freiwillig gesagt habe, haben sie versucht mich zu überzeugen, daß es gesünder wäre, wenn ich es ihnen sagen würden.“  
„Aber das war noch nicht alles, oder?“  
Was war nur los, der Mann schien immer noch mißtrauisch zu sein.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“ gab Sean zurück.  
„Wie haben Sie es geschafft zu fliehen, daß kann kein normaler Reporter?“  
Daran hatte Sean gar nicht gedacht. Mit seiner Flucht hatte er SHIELD eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie den richtigen erwischt hatten.  
„Sie haben recht, ich bin Mutant. Sie können Ihre Tochter fragen.“  
Mit dem Kopf deutete Sean auf Karen, die ihrem Vater bestätigend zunickte. Allerdings sah ihr Vater alles andere als überzeugt aus.  
„Ich glaube Ihnen gerne das Sie ein Mutant sind, doch dann haben Sie doch sicherlich auch bemerkt, daß jegliche Fähigkeiten die Sie haben innerhalb der Basis nutzlos sind. Wer sind Sie wirklich?“  
Karen sah Sean verwirrt an, während ihr Vater sich zu ihm runter beugte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Sean war sich nicht sicher, ob er den beiden wirklich schon so weit vertrauen konnte, aber er wollte sie auch nicht anlügen.  
„Ich bin wirklich Reporter, aber sie haben recht. Ich bin Mitglied bei den Star Riders im Rang eines Private.“  
Karen sah verwirrt aus, vielleicht auch geschockt, aber ihr Vater schien erleichtert zu sein.  
„Gut, ich hatte mir schon etwas ähnliches Gedacht. Aber ein Rider, daß erklärt vieles. Ruhen Sie sich erstmal ein wenig aus. Wir sehen dann später weiter.“  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Sean konnte hören wie er die Treppen hochging. Karen war inzwischen neben Sean getreten. Sie hielt eine Decke in der Hand.  
„Hier, nimm sie und versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Du hast hohes Fieber und dagegen ist Schlaf das Beste.“  
Sean nahm die Decke entgegen.  
„Danke, Karen.“  
Er wußte das sie recht hatte. Er fühlte sich so schwach wie noch nie. Tun konnte er im Moment sowieso nichts. Er machte es sich halbwegs bequem und schlief ein.

Karen saß noch eine Zeit neben dem Sofa, bis sie sicher war, daß Sean fest schlief, dann stand sie auf und ging sie Treppe hoch. Sie klopfte an die Tür des Zimmers ihres Vaters, dann trat sie ein.  
„Er schläft.“  
Ihr Vater nickte ihr zu.  
„Das ist gut, er wird seine Kraft noch brauchen.“ Meinte er.  
Sie sah ihn mißtrauisch an.  
„Könntest du mir vielleicht mal erklären was hier eigentlich los ist?“  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht genau, Kleines. Aber die Antwort darauf liegt bei uns im Wohnzimmer.“  
„Wer oder was sind die Star Riders?“ fragte sie.  
Ihr Vater seufzte schwer.  
„Nun, das kann ich dir auch nicht genau sagen. Aber sie sind verdammt gut in dem was sie tun und sie tun das Richtige. Außerdem kennt niemand die wahren Identitäten ihrer Mitglieder. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen, man kann ihnen vertrauen.“  
Sie nickte, doch dann stockte sie.  
„Niemand? Aber Sean.“  
Der Rest blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Ihr Vater lächelte sie an.  
„Nun, es gibt schon Leute die Bescheid wissen, aber niemand der sie verraten würde.“  
Sie sah ihren Vater erleichtert an. Er würde Sean nicht ausliefern, dessen war sie sich nun sicher, aber wie würde es weitergehen? Sie wußte nicht was sie tun konnte, hatte keine Ahnung, was man in solch einer Situation tat, wie man sich verhielt. Aber ihr Vater mußte es wissen, er war seit Jahren SHIELD-Agent und hatte bestimmt Erfahrung mit Situationen wie dieser. Und Sean? So wie es aussah hatte auch er trotz seiner Jugend einige Erfahrung in so was. Was hatte ihr Vater eben gesagt. ,Sie sind verdammt gut in dem was sie tun‘ und ,man kann ihnen vertrauen‘. Ihr Vater schien ihr Schweigen durchschaut zu haben.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines.“ versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Es geht schon alles gut. Geh jetzt ins Bett und ruhe dich ein wenig aus. Morgen sehen wir weiter.“  
Sie nickte ihrem Vater zu, dann folgte sie seinem Rat.


	4. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und es herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen. Der Agent in der Mitte des Raumes blickte mit gesenktem Haupt zu Boden. Der kalte Blick dreier Männer schien ihn förmlich zu durchbohren. Hinter dem Schreibtisch gegenüber der Tür saßen die drei. In der Mitte, mit kurzgeschnittenem blonden Haar und einer Brille, saß Jasper Sitwell, der Direktor von SHIELD. Zu seiner rechten saß ein Mann mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen und schwarzen Haaren, sein Stellvertreter Jimmy Woo. Zu der linken des Direktors saß ein junger Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren. Seine grünen Augen funkelten den Agenten an.  
„Was soll das heißen, Sie haben noch keine Spur gefunden?“ fragte der Direktor in einem barschen Tonfall, der den Agenten zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Wir haben schon eine Spur gefunden,“ stammelte der Agent, „aber wir konnten sie nicht weiterverfolgen. Wir können jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen, daß er auf der Flucht verletzt wurde und wir konnten die Waffe sicherstellen, die er von einem unserer Agenten entwendet hat.“  
Der Direktor warf dem Agenten einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann deutete er ihm den Raum zu verlassen. Der Agent salutierte und beeilte sich dann dem Befehl des Direktors folge zu leisten. Als die Tür sich hinter dem Agenten geschlossen hatte erhob der junge Mann neben dem Direktor das Wort.  
„Diese Entwicklung wird meinem Vater ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Sorgen Sie dafür, daß Sie diesen verdammten Reporter schnellstmöglich wiederfinden.“  
Der Direktor sah den Mann wütend an. Was dachte dieser Bastard sich dabei, ihm zu drohen? Wenn er nicht von seinen Beziehungen abhängig wäre. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken sofort und setzte zu einer Antwort an.  
„Mr. Thorn, ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen die Situation. Ich denke nicht, daß wir es hier mit einem einfachen Reporter zu tun haben. Seine Widerstandskraft ist außergewöhnlich groß und das er in der Lage war zu fliehen sollte uns stutzig machen.“  
„Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind ihn zu finden, werde ich meine Leute auf seine Spur setzen und dieses Problem alleine lösen. Ich gebe Ihnen noch zwei Tage, haben Sie das verstanden, Sitwell?“  
Der junge Mann stand auf und verließ den Raum. Als er außer Reichweite war sank die Spannung die den Raum erfüllte wieder auf ein Minimum herab. Der Direktor atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Was machen wir nun, Woo?“ fragte er und sah seinen Stellvertreter neugierig an.  
„Wir sollten unsere Suchbemühungen verstärken. Sollten wir diesen Mann nicht finden, könnten wir arge Probleme bekommen. Auch sollten wir verhindern, daß Damian Thorn ihn vor uns findet.“


	5. 3. Kapitel - Neue Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Als er erwachte schien bereits die Sonne. Er nahm den Geruch von frischem Kaffee war, der durch die offene Tür zu ihm hereinzog. Er wußte, daß er gestern alles auf eine Karte gesetzt hatte, als er Karens Vater gesagt hatte, daß er bei den Riders war, doch es erweckte den Anschein, als hätte er den Mann richtig eingeschätzt. Er stellte fest, daß der Schlaf ihm gut getan hatte. Er fühlte sich heute morgen schon viel besser. Zwar war ihm klar, daß dieses Gefühl auch täuschen konnte, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Er setzte sich langsam hin, dann stand er vorsichtig auf. Kein Schwindelgefühl und ihm wurde auch nicht schlecht, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Seine Muskeln waren steif und unter dem Verband konnte er die Wunden spüren. Er ignorierte es und folgte seiner Nase zur Küche. Karen und ihr Vater saßen dort am Tisch und sahen überrascht auf, als er eintrat. Nachdem sie seine Anwesenheit realisiert hatte sprang Karen auf.  
„Was machst du hier? Du gehörst ins Bett.“ Tat sie ihre Meinung entrüstet kund.  
Sean konnte sehen wie ihr Vater schmunzelte.  
„Es geht schon. Ich fühle mich heute morgen ganz gut.“ Verteidigte sich Sean. „Ich habe allerdings ziemlichen Hunger.“ Fügte er dann noch entschuldigend hinzu.  
Sean sah, wie Karen ein Lachen unterdrückte.  
„Gut, dann setzt dich. Es ist genug da.“ Sagte sie und deutete ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
Sean nahm die Einladung an und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Sie aßen schweigend, wobei Sean immer wieder Blicke mit Karen austauschte.

Karen betrachtete ihn neugierig. Sie war froh, daß er sich wieder kräftig genug fühlte um aufzustehen, aber er sah immer noch ziemlich blaß aus, was durch sein dunkles Haar noch verstärkt wurde. Einige Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er wischte sie mit der Hand nach hinten, womit er jedoch nicht mehr erreichte, als das die Strähnen ihm erneut ins Gesicht rutschten. Sie wußte das er noch Ruhe brauchte, doch sie glaubte kaum, daß sie ihn von irgendwas würde abhalten können. Er war zwar kein Muskelpaket, aber er war kräftig gebaut und gut durchtrainiert, außerdem war er bestimmt einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Als sie mit Essen fertig war stand sie auf und stellte sich hinter ihn. Sean machte Anstalten ebenfalls aufzustehen, doch sie deutete ihm sitzen zu bleiben. Sanft legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und zog sie überrascht wieder zurück.  
„Himmel, du kochst ja immer noch.“ Entfuhr es ihr.  
„Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Es geht schon wieder.“ Erwiderte er.  
„Nein, das geht nicht, du muhst dich sofort wieder hinlegen.“  
Sie machte sich sorgen, sein Fieber war immer noch sehr hoch. Er gehörte ins Bett und sollte nicht durch die Gegend laufen. Sie blickte ihren Vater hilfesuchend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sanft nahm Sean Karens Hand.  
„Karen, tust du mir einen Gefallen. Könntest du für einen Moment rausgehen. Ich möchte mich gerne allein mit deinem Vater unterhalten.“ Meinte er sanft.  
Was hatte er vor? Sie sah ihren Vater fragend an, in der Hoffnung das er Seans Bitte widersprach, doch er nickte nur zustimmend. Sollten die beiden doch tun und lassen was sie wollten. Wütend und beleidigt stürmte sie aus der Küche und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als die Tür zuschlug zuckte Sean zusammen. Er hatte Karen nicht wütend machen wollen. Er blickte zu Karens Vater, der entschuldigend mit der Schulter zuckte. Sean räusperte sich, dann setzte er zu sprechen an.  
„Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie in Gefahr bringe. Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal Ihren Namen.“ Meinte er.  
„Ich heiße Ian Fraser und Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber weshalb wollen Sie mit mir sprechen?“ fragte Karens Vater.  
„Ich muß noch heute hier weg. Es ist zu gefährlich für Sie wenn ich weiter hierbleibe.“  
„Was glauben Sie, wie weit Sie alleine kommen?“  
Sean wußte, daß Karens Vater recht hatte, aber das er SHIELD-Agent war, verschärfte die Situation für beide. SHIELD suchte nur nach Gründen loyale Agenten zu eliminieren. Wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Hinweis auf seine Anwesenheit hier fanden, hätten sie bei Ian Fraser diesen Grund gefunden.  
„Ich kenne Runner in der Stadt, denen ich vertrauen kann.“ Meinte Sean.  
Karens Vater nickte.  
„Sie wissen auch rein zufällig, wo Sie diese Runner finden können?“ fragte er sarkastisch.  
Sean ließ die Schultern sinken.  
„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sie momentan in der Stadt sind.“ Gestand er.  
„Ich werde heute nicht zum Dienst gehen, haben Sie eine Vorstellung, wie sie die Runner kontaktieren können, sollten sie momentan in der Stadt sein?“  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant in die Schatten abzutauchen und mich dann durchzufragen.“  
Fraser sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„In Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand wären Sie ein gefundenes Fressen für den Abschaum auf der Straße. Das würden Sie keine fünf Minuten überleben. Wenn Sie mir die Namen geben, könnte ich mich mal umhören und ein Treffen vereinbaren.“  
Sean nickte, Fraser hatte recht. Im Moment konnte er nicht auf gut Glück in die Schatten gehen.  
„Fragen Sie nach Ishmaha. Sie dürfte am leichtesten zu erreichen sein. Sagen Sie ihr Phoenix will Sie treffen.“  
Sean holte tief Luft, dann sah er Fraser eindringlich an.  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und sagen Sie Karen nichts davon. Ich möchte sie, wenn irgendwie möglich, nicht noch weiter in die Sache mit hineinziehen.“  
Karens Vater nickte ihm zu.  
„Keine Sorge, das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich werde mich jetzt um Ihre Verabredung kümmern und Sie sollten sich wirklich wieder hinlegen.“ Fraser grinste ihm zu, dann stand er auf und verließ die Küche.

Sean wußte, daß Karen und ihr Vater recht hatten, wenn sie meinten, daß er noch Ruhe brauchte. Er fühlte sich schwach und durch die Bewegung waren auch seine Schmerzen wieder schlimmer geworden. Mühsam stand er auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich gerade auf das Sofa gesetzt und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Überrascht blickte Sean auf. Karen trat auf ihn zu. Sie sah immer noch wütend aus, allerdings schien sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben. Rasch ging sie zu ihm, dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Sean, was hast du vor? Willst du dich eigentlich selbst umbringen?“ fragte sie.  
Ihre Stimme klang eher traurig als wütend und Sean war erstaunt.  
„Nein, ich will mich nicht umbringen, aber ich kann nicht noch länger riskieren, daß SHIELD euch umbringt.“  
Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sean wich ihrem Blick aus und wendete sein Gesicht ab. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern, zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle tobten in seinem Inneren.  
„Meinst du nicht, daß es für Gewissensbisse ein wenig spät ist.“  
Karens Aussage traf ihn. Sie hatte recht, er hatte sie schon in Gefahr gebracht, als er bei ihnen eingedrungen war. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und wälzte seine Probleme jetzt auf Unbeteiligten ab, aber hatte er eine andere Wahl gehabt?  
„Du hast recht, es ist zu spät. Ich habe euch hier reingezogen, jetzt kann ich nur noch versuchen, euch soweit wie möglich aus der Schußlinie zu halten.“  
Karen lief rot an, er schien sie noch wütender gemacht zu haben, doch er wußte nicht wodurch.  
„Du bist doch ein Vollidiot. Mein Vater ist SHIELD-Agent, wir waren sowieso schon in der Sache drin. Hältst du dich für so bedeutend.“  
Karen schrie fast und es machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie sich bald wieder beruhigen.  
„Wenn du meinst, ich sehe ruhig dabei zu, wie du Selbstmord begehst, dann täuscht du dich. Ich weiß, daß Dad und du mich aus der Sache raushalten wollt, aber ihr überseht dabei, daß ich bereits genauso tief mit drin hänge wie ihr. Diese Sache betrifft uns alle.“  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte holte Karen tief Luft und eine eisige Stille herrschte im Raum. Sean war zu überrascht, um irgend etwas zu antworten. Er hatte gedacht auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, doch mit solch einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auch Karen schien überrascht zu sein.  
„Tut mir leid, Sean. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.“  
Karen schien mit den Nerven runter und begann zu schluchzen. Tröstend nahm Sean sie in den Arm.  
„Ist schon gut, du hattest jedes Recht dazu.“ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Er konnte sie verstehen. Sie mußte völlig fertig sein. Ihr Vater und Sean waren ausgebildet worden, um in solchen Situationen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Sie waren darauf vorbereitet und trainiert worden und trotzdem lagen Seans Nerven blank und auch Karens Vater mußte ähnlich angespannt sein. Wie mußte sich Karen erst fühlen, die nie in irgendeiner Art auf so etwas vorbereitet worden war. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, wie sehr sie das mitnehmen mußte. Karen wirkte auf den ersten Blick so stark, aber er wußte genau wie sehr das Äußere täuschen konnte und sie war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.

Er wußte nicht genau wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten. Nach einer Weile war Karens Schluchzen verstummt und sie war erschöpft eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie nicht wecken wollen, daher war er einfach so sitzengeblieben. Einige Zeit später öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Karens Vater trat ein. Er räusperte sich und Sean weckte sanft Karen.  
„Was...?“ murmelte Karen verschlafen, dann schien sie die Situation zu erfassen und setzte sich auf einmal hellwach auf.  
Sean fühlte wie Blut in sein Gesicht schoß und ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte ihm, daß Karen ebenfalls errötete. Karens Vater schien es nicht zu bemerken, oder vielleicht übersah er es auch mit Absicht, schoß es Sean durch den Kopf.  
„Ich konnte ein Treffen mit ihren Runnern vereinbaren. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen.“ Sagte er.  
Sean nickte. „Gut, gehen wir.“  
Dann stockte er kurz und wandte sich an Karen.  
„Wenn das alles überstanden ist, dann lade ich dich zu einem Essen ein, okay?“  
Dann stand er auf und trat zu Karens Vater.  
„Wir sehen uns.“ sagte er noch, wobei er einen letzten Blick zurück warf, dann verließ Sean, Karens Vater folgend, den Raum.


	6. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Woo war in den Raum getreten und nach dem hellen Neonlicht auf dem Flur brauchten seine Augen einige Zeit, um sich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen, das in dem Raum herrschte. Er blinzelte einmal, wobei die Konturen noch mehr verschwammen und danach langsam an schärfe gewannen.  
„Jasper, ich habe soeben wichtig Informationen erhalten. Vermutlich haben wir unseren Mann gefunden.“  
Sitwell sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Wie bitte?“  
Woo atmete tief durch.  
„Vermutlich ist es uns gelungen, den Aufenthaltsort dieses verfluchten Reporters zu identifizieren. Wir haben erfahren, daß einer unserer Agenten ein Treffen mit einem Team von Shadowrunnern ausgemacht hat.“  
Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn.  
„Einer unserer Agenten?“  
Woo nickte.  
„Einer der Agenten, die den alten Zielen loyal sind, und der bisher noch nicht ersetzt werden konnte. Er hat sich heute kurzfristig krank gemeldet und seine Wohnung liegt in einer der Gegenden, die wir als möglichen Aufenthaltsort unseres ehemaligen Gastes festgelegt haben.“  
„Gut, das paßt. Schick unsere Leute zum Treffpunkt und zur Wohnung des Agenten und sei vorsichtig. Dieser ,Reporter‘ scheint verdammt gefährlich zu sein.“  
Woo nickte noch ein letztes Mal, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.


	7. 4. Kapitel - Das Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Karen hörte wie ihr Vater das Auto startete. Verflucht, diese beiden Idioten glaubten doch nicht wirklich, daß sie sie allein lassen würde. Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Garage. Sie sah wie das Auto hinter einer Kurve verschwand. Schnell stieg sie auf ihre Enduro und startete den Motor. Beim Anfahren drehte ihr Hinterrad durch, dann fuhr sie in einem halsbrecherischen Stil hinter den beiden her.

Sie hatten den Treffpunkt gerade erreicht, als Karen mit einem waghalsigen Manöver direkt neben ihnen zum stehen kam. Sean und Fraser stiegen aus und Karen, die auf ihrer Enduro saß, grinste sie spitzbübisch an.  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, daß ihr mich so schnell loswerdet, oder?“  
Sean schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Und du bezeichnest mich als leichtsinnig. Karen, hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich das ganze ist?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Klar weiß ich das es gefährlich werden könnte, aber ihr solltet nicht mal im Traum daran denken, daß ich euch das Risiko allein eingehen lasse. Außerdem ist es sehr schön hier.“  
Da mußte Sean Karen sogar recht geben. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Park in der Stadt. In der Mitte des Platzes plätscherte ein kleiner Springbrunnen. Momentan war der Platz menschenleer. Sean überkam plötzlich ein Schaudern. Hier waren sie ideale Zielscheiben. Plötzlich hörte Sean ein Rascheln an der südlichen Seite des Platzes. Sean fuhr herum und die schlanke hochaufragende Gestalt einer alterslosen Frau mit langen blonden Haaren erschien. Eine jugendliche Schönheit strahlte ihnen entgegen und die spitzen Ohren, die zwischen den langen Haaren hervorragten wiesen auf das elfische Blut hin, daß durch ihre Adern floß. Links neben ihr tauchte ein Mann auf, zwischen dessen braunem Haar, das metallische Glänzen einer Datenbuchse aufblitzte. An der rechten Seite der Elfe stand eine kräftig gebaute Frau, welche die Elfe, die ungefähr Seans Größe hatte noch um einige Zentimeter überragte. Die Augen der Frau wirkten merkwürdig und ihre eigenartigen Bewegungen wiesen auf einige Cyberwareelemente in ihrem Körper hin.  
„Hätte nicht erwartet dich hier wiederzusehen, Phoenix. Seattle ist doch normal nicht dein Revier, Chummer.“ Sagte die Elfe mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Stimmt schon, Ishmaha. Ich stecke in einigen Schwierigkeiten. Aber wo sind eigentlich Ice und Wolf?“ fragte Sean.  
„Ice läßt den Motor laufen und Wolf sorgt für die Rückendeckung, was dachtest du den?“  
Gerade als Sean antworten wollte näherte sich das Kreischen von Sirenen. Auf ein Nicken der Elfe hin waren die Runner genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie einige Sekunden zuvor aufgetaucht waren.. Fraser und Sean wollten in den Wagen steigen, während Karen immer noch wie erstarrt dastand, doch es kamen bereits die ersten Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen um die Kurve geschleudert. Mit dem Auto würden sie nicht mehr durchkommen. Karen hatte sich endlich wieder gefaßt.  
„Sean, nimm die Maschine.“ Schrie sie, wobei Sean sie kaum verstehen konnte.  
Durch einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Karens Vater nahm er wahr, wie dieser bestätigend nickte.  
„Sie wollen dich, nicht uns.“ meinte ihr Vater.  
Sean sprintete zu Karen und schwang sich auf die Maschine. Er drehte den Schlüssel und betätigte den Starter. Der Motor sprang an und Sean gab Gas. Die ersten SHIELD-Agenten waren bereits aus dem Wagen gesprungen und waren dabei ihre Waffen zu entsichern, doch noch klaffte eine Lücke durch die Sean konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, daß Karen und ihr Vater hinter dem Auto Deckung gesucht hatten. Schon krachten die ersten Schüsse und Kugeln pfiffen scharf an Sean vorbei. Er riß die Maschine um 180° herum und verlor fast die Kontrolle. Knapp konnte er einen Sturz verhindern. Das Manöver schleuderte Kies und Staub in die Richtung der SHIELD-Agenten. Sean gab wieder Gas und hielt auf das Gebüsch zu, in dem die Runner eben verschwunden waren. Immer noch krachten die Schüsse um ihn herum. Plötzlich begann die Enduro zu schlingern und das Hinterrad brach aus. Ein Schuß hatte den Reifen getroffen und ihn zu platzen gebracht. Sean stürzte samt Maschine hart zu Boden. Der Aufprall raubte ihm fast die Besinnung und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Die Maschine kam einige Meter von ihm entfernt zum stehen, doch ein kurzer Blick genügte um zu sehen, daß sie nur noch Schrottwert besaß. Er mußte schnellstmöglich aus der Schußlinie, aber wie? Die Maschine bot keine ausreichende Deckung und bis zum Wagen war es bestimmt der doppelte Weg. Karens Vater hatte inzwischen angefangen das Feuer zu erwidern, wodurch die SHIELD-Agenten gezwungen wurden sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten. Mit etwas Glück konnte Sean es bis zum Wagen schaffen ohne durchsiebt zu werden. Sean sprang auf und sprintete so schnell er konnte in Richtung des Wagens. Der Weg kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Sprung in Sicherheit brachte. In der Deckung rollte er ab und blieb einen Moment liegen um tief Luft zu holen. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf. Zwar waren sie momentan in Sicherheit, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie konnten weder von noch zurück, die SHIELD-Agenten hatten sie festgenagelt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihnen die Munition ausgehen würde. Auch konnten sie keine Hilfe erwarten, die Runner waren vermutlich schon über alle Berge und Sean konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Offene Schußwechsel waren etwas, daß sie versuchten zu vermeiden. Was nun? Die SHIELD-Agenten hatten inzwischen das Feuer eingestellt und auch Karens Vater war wieder in die Deckung verschwunden und überzeugte sich mit kurzen Schulterblicken, daß die SHIELD-Agenten nicht versuchten näher zu kommen. Mit der Linken zog er eine zweite Pistole aus seinem Gürtel und reichte sie Sean, der sie dankbar annahm. Karen hockte zwischen ihnen und Sean konnte spüren, daß sie zitterte.  
„Was nun?“ fragte sie, wobei sie vergeblich versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Gab Sean zu.  
Er hätte ihr gerne etwas tröstliches gesagt, aber er wußte nicht was. Seine linke Seite brannte wie Feuer. Bei dem Sturz war er heftig auf sein Bein geflogen und sein Arm war aufgerissen und über und über mit Schürfwunden verziert, doch es waren nur oberflächliche Verletzungen.  
„Ich könnte mich stellen, vielleicht würden sie euch beide dann gehen lassen.“ Schlug Sean, in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee vor, doch Karens Vater schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Darauf werden sie nicht eingehen. Sie wissen, daß sie uns in der Falle haben. Sie müssen nur noch abwarten.“  
Sean drehte sich gab drei Schüsse auf die SHIELD-Stellung ab und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.  
„Dann können wir nur noch hier sitzenbleiben, bis uns die Munition ausgeht.“  
Fraser nickte resigniert.  
„Das wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich habe nur noch zwei Magazine. Wir können uns nur ergeben.“  
Sean überdachte noch einmal die Alternativen, dann machte er eine zustimmende Geste. Die beiden Männer schleuderten die Waffen in den Sichtbereich der Agenten.  
„Nicht schießen, wir kommen raus.“ Rief Karens Vater, dann standen die drei langsam und mit erhobenen Händen auf.  
Sean konnte sehen, wie die SHIELD-Agenten vorsichtig aus ihrer Deckung kamen und sich ihnen mißtrauisch näherten. Einer der Agenten fesselte erst Karens Vater und dann Karen die Hände mit Handschellen auf den Rücken. Anschließend wiederholte er dieselbe Prozedur bei Sean. Als er die Handschellen mit einem Klicken geschlossen hatte gab er Sean einen Schubs nach vorne und trat ihm gleichzeitig mit dem Knie in den Magen. Der Tritt preßte Sean die Luft aus den Lungen und er sackte zu Boden. Karen wollte ihm helfen wurde jedoch von einem anderen Agenten zurückgehalten.  
„Das war für den Ärger, den wir dank dir hatten.“ Meinte der Agent, dann riß er Sean an den Armen hoch. „Ich sollte dich gleich hier erledigen, aber leider will unser Boß noch einige Informationen von dir.“ Sagte der Agent und schlug Sean noch einmal in den Magen.  
Sean sank auf die Knie. Bevor er noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz im Nacken, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
Als der Agent zutrat wollte Karen Sean helfen, doch so sehr sie auch zerrte, sie konnte sich nicht aus dem eisernen Griff des Agenten hinter ihr lösen. Sie sah wie der Agent einen weiteren Schlag führte und sie fühlte sich, als hätte der Schlag sie getroffen. Wie konnte SHIELD so etwas tun? Sie hatten sich ergeben, daß war völlig überflüssig. Dann schlug ein zweiter Agent mit einem Gewehr zu und Sean blieb reglos liegen. Karen schrie auf und mit einem plötzlichen Ruck schaffte sie es doch noch, sich loszureißen. Sie kniete sich neben Sean, wollte ihn berühren, doch sie konnte ihre Hände nicht bewegen. Zumindestens atmete er noch. Der Agent der sie gehalten hatte war inzwischen wieder hinter ihr und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Karen leistete keinen Widerstand. Als sie wieder auf ihren Füßen war, warf sie ihrem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu. Er stand immer noch ungerührt auf der selben Stelle und blickte an Karen vorbei. Der Agent führte sie zurück zu ihrem Vater. Der erste Agent erhob wieder das Wort.  
„Ihr bringt den Verräter und das Mädel zurück zur Basis, um unseren schlafenden Freund kümmere ich mich selber.“  
Ein Großteil der Agenten führten Karen und ihren Vater ab, als sie einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, sah sie, wie die verbliebenen vier Agenten Sean aufhoben und sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzten.

Sie wußte nicht wie lange sie schon hier saßen. Die Agenten hatten Karen und ihren Vater gemeinsam in eine Zelle gesperrt und sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen. Karen war besorgt, seit ihrer Festnahme hatte ihr Dad keine Reaktion mehr gezeigt. Auch fragte sie sich, was sie mit Sean gemacht hatten. Ob er noch lebte? Wahrscheinlich schon, SHIELD wollte Informationen von ihm, aber was wenn sich einer der Agenten hatte gehen lassen oder Sean einen weiteren Fluchtversuch unternommen hatte? Seufzend ließ sie sich auf die schmale Pritsche an der linken Wand fallen, deren Äquivalent an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war. Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie und nahm tröstend ihre Hand.  
„Sie werden ihm nichts getan haben. Noch wollen sie etwas von ihm.“  
Sie sah ihn traurig an.  
„Woher wußten sie, daß wir da waren?“  
Karens Dad schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Kleines. Entweder ein Spitzel, oder diese Runner haben ihren Chummer für einen fetten Ebbie verkauft. Allerdings schien Sean ihnen zu vertrauen.“  
Karen verstand nur die Hälfte von dem was ihr Vater sagte, aber der Gedanke, daß jemand dem man vertraute einen verriet erschreckte sie. Ein Klicken erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Zellentür ging auf und ein Agent trat in den Raum. Es war der Agent der Karen gehalten hatte. Er nickte Karen zu, dann trat er zu ihrem Vater.  
„Hallo Ian, ich hätte niemals erwartet, daß wir uns mal so wiedersehen. Was hast du dir nur bei der Aktion gedacht?“  
Karens Vater blickte dem Agenten kurz in die Augen.  
„Das ist der Lauf der Dinge, James. Einige entscheiden sich für ihr Gewissen, andere für Geld und Sicherheit. Du warst schon immer eher dem zweiten zugeneigt.“  
Der Agent blickte ihn mitleidsvoll an.  
„Wir sind Freunde, Ian. Ich könnte dir bestimmt helfen, aber dafür mußt du mir helfen. Ich könnte euch beide hier lebend wieder rausbringen. Vielleicht kannst du sogar weiter für SHIELD arbeiten.“  
Fraser blickte den Agenten durchdringend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich werde den Jungen nicht verkaufen. Das ist nicht mein Stil. Wenn du wirklich mein Freund bist, dann hol meine Tochter hier raus, denn sie hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun.“  
„Tut mir leid, aber wenn du mir nichts gibst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“  
Dann drehte der Agent sich um und verließ ohne ein weiters Wort die Zelle. Karen war erleichtert, für einen Moment hatte sie gefürchtet, ihr Dad würde auf das Angebot eingehen. Doch noch blieb eine Frage, was war mit Sean?

Langsam klärte sich der Nebel, der über seinen Gedanken hing und machte einem stetigen Kopfschmerz Platz. Wieder fühlte er dieses leere Gefühl, das die Blockade seiner Kräfte verursachte. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und schloß sie sofort wieder, als ein grelles Licht ihn blendete. Er wollte die Hände vor die Augen legen, doch er war immer noch gefesselt. Schien als wollte SHIELD diesmal auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er hörte eine Bewegung in seiner Nähe, dann vernahm er eine Stimme in seiner Nähe.  
„Ich glaube er kommt wieder zu sich.“ Er öffnete noch einmal die Augen und wartete diesmal, bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Langsam konnte er Konturen um sich herum erkennen, dann wurden die Konturen schärfer und verwandelten sich in Menschen. Er lag in der Mitte eines kahlen Raumes. Um ihn herum standen mehrere Agenten. Im Hintergrund standen der Direktor und sein Stellvertreter. Einer der Agenten trat auf Sean zu und riß ihn hoch. Als Sean stand trat er wieder in den Kreis zurück.  
„Was wollen Sie?“ fragte Sean.  
Der Direktor trat mit seinem Stellvertreter in den Kreis der Agenten.  
„Das Selbe wie das letzte Mal. Geben Sie uns endlich die Informationen.“  
„Warum sollte ich? Damit sie mich und meine Quelle in aller Ruhe aus dem Weg räumen können. Verstehen Sie doch endlich, daß ich nicht so dumm bin.“  
„Nun gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut sie sich gefesselt gegen meine Agenten behaupten. Der Agent, den Sie bei Ihrer Flucht getötet haben, hatte hier einige gute Freunde.“ Sagte der Direktor und trat dann zurück.  
Sean sah sich um. Die Agenten um ihn herum sahen zu allem entschlossen aus. Langsam kam der erste der Agenten näher. Sean konzentrierte sich auf ihn, während er versuchte andere Bewegungen rechtzeitig zu bemerkten. Der Agent griff an und stürzte sich auf Sean, dieser ließ sich zu Boden fallen, wodurch der Angriff des Agenten ins Leere ging, dann setzte er eine Beinschere an und brachte den Agenten zu Fall. Ein kurzer Tritt an den Kopf schickte den Agenten ins Land der Träume. Sean beeilte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm mit gefesselten Händen leichte Schwierigkeiten bereitete.  
„Nicht schlecht.“ Rief der Direktor, hinter den Agenten hervor.  
„Wollen Sie immer noch behaupten, daß Sie nur ein Reporter sind. Sagen Sie uns verdammt noch mal wer hinter uns her ist. Sie werden ihre Freunde eh nicht mehr wiedersehen.“  
„Sie können mich mal.“ Antwortete Sean, sich wohl bewußt, daß er bei einem gemeinsamen Angriff von mehreren Agenten keine Chance hatte und dieser würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen gab der Direktor das stumme Signal zum Angriff. Vier Agenten rückten aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf Sean vor. Sean stürmte auf den größten von ihnen vor und überzeugte ihn mit einen Tritt gegen die Rippen, seinen Vormarsch etwas zu verlangsamen. Dann wirbelte er herum, rannte dem nächsten entgegen und rammte ihn mit seiner rechten Seite. Sean und der Agent gingen gemeinsam zu Boden. Jetzt waren auch die zwei anderen Agenten heran. Sean versuchte noch aufzustehen während einer der Agenten ihn schon von hinten packte. Der Agent riß ihn hoch und hielt ihn dann in einem eisernen Griff fest. Der zweite Agent nutze die Gunst der Stunde und schlug mehrmals hintereinander zu. Der erste Agent ließ Sean los und er sackte zu Boden. Dann traten beide Agenten auf ihn ein.  
„Das reicht jetzt.“ Ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Direktors. „Haltet ihn fest.“  
Die beiden Agenten rissen Sean hoch und jeder der beiden schnappte einen seiner Arme. Der Direktor trat auf Sean zu.  
„Wenn Sie uns schon nicht Ihretwegen helfen wollen, dann hätte ich vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund anzubieten.“ Sagte der Direktor, während er Sean angrinste.  
Dann wendete er sich an einige der Agenten.  
„Führt sie herein.“  
Die Agenten verließen den Raum und kamen kurze Zeit später wieder. Sie führten Karen und ihren Vater herein.  
„Sean.“ schrie Karen und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch einer der Agenten hielt sie gnadenlos fest.  
Karens Vater versuchte genauso wenig wie Sean sich loszureißen. Sie wußten beide das es keinen Sinn hatte.  
„Ich unterbreche die Wiedersehensfreude ja nur ungern, aber ich hoffe das wir uns handelseinig werden.“ Sagte der Direktor gelassen.  
Sean warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, aber der Direktor lächelte nur.  
„Nun, Sie haben uns bewiesen, daß Sie durchaus bereit sind zu leiden, um die Informationen für sich zu behalten, aber finden Sie nicht auch das es äußerst schade um das Mädchen wäre.“  
„Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!“ schrie Sean und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Die beiden Agenten waren zu stark.  
„Wußte ich doch, daß ich Sie richtig eingeschätzt habe. Nun gut, wir machen ein Geschäft. Sie geben uns die Informationen und wir lassen die beiden unbehelligt gehen.“  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie bekommen die Informationen, aber erst will ich sehen, wie die beiden freigelassen werden.“  
Sean war fast schlecht. Wenn er die beiden freibekommen wollte mußte er dem Direktor einen Brocken vorwerfen, daß wußte er. Aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer.  
„Wenn wir die beiden freilassen, wie wollen wir dann sicher sein, daß Sie uns die Informationen noch geben.“ Fragte der Direktor.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort und wenn das nicht genug ist, bin ich bereit Ihnen einen Teil der Informationen vorher zu geben. Danach will ich sehen, wie die beiden in einen Wagen gesetzt werden und unbehelligt abziehen können. Ach ja, ich möchte vorher noch fünf Minuten mit ihr allein.“  
Der Direktor schien sich das Angebot durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Sean blickte zu Karen hinüber, die sehr niedergeschlagen aussah, jedoch nicht annähernd so entsetzt wie ihr Vater. Sean wußte, das Karens Vater der einzige im Raum war der die Tragweite seines Angebots fassen konnte und vielleicht ahnte er auch wie schwer es Sean fiel. Der Direktor ergriff wieder das Wort.  
„Nun gut, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an, aber nur wenn ich erkenne, daß die Informationen auch wertvoll genug sind. Geben Sie mir eine Kostprobe. Vielleicht wären Sie als erstes so gut uns zu verraten, wie Sie überhaupt entkommen konnten.“  
„Ganz einfach. Wie Sie Sich bestimmt schon denken konnten, bin ich nicht nur Reporter. Ich bin Mitglied der Star Riders und mein Informant war einer unserer Leute den wir bei SHIELD eingeschleust hatten. Reicht das als Kostprobe?“  
Einige der Agenten waren ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und der Direktor stand mit offenem Mund da. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Informationen zu verkraften.  
„Nun, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ein Star Rider in unseren bescheidenen Hallen. Danke für die Information, es scheint als hätten wir da wirklich einen gefährlichen Gegner. Nennen Sie uns weitere Details?“  
Es schien Sean, als wollte der Direktor die Frage wie einen Befehl klingen lassen. Doch es mißlang ihm.  
„Erst wenn die beiden frei sind und vergessen Sie nicht die vereinbarten fünf Minuten.“  
Der Direktor nickte.  
„Einverstanden, alle man raus hier, laßt die beiden allein.“  
Die Agenten verließen mit Karens Vater den Raum, dann waren die beiden allein. Karen, die nicht gefesselt war umarmte Sean und gab ihm einen Kuß.  
„Ich habe schon gedacht ich sehe dich nicht mehr wieder, Sean.“  
Sean lächelte sie an.  
„Keine Sorge mich wirst du nicht so schnell los. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Karen, SHIELD wird versuchen euch wieder zu fangen. Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall zurück nach Hause.“  
Karen nickte ihm zu.  
„Aber was sollen wir dann machen.“ fragte sie.  
„Taucht in die Schatten ab und kontaktiert Ishmaha. Sagt ihr, daß sie euch in meinem Namen zu unserem Hauptquartier bringen soll.“  
Karen nickte. „Und dann?“  
„Nimm die Kette um die ich trage und erzähl ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Die Kette ist eine Art Erkennungszeichen. Sie werden euch beschützen.“  
Karen löste die Kette, die um Seans Hals hing und legte sie um ihren eigenen.  
„Wirst du ihnen wirklich noch mehr Informationen geben.“  
Sean lächelte sie an.  
„Nicht wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Wenn du bei den Riders bist, grüß meine Eltern von mir, versprichst du es?“  
„Ich verspreche es.“ Antwortete Karen, dann küßte Sean sie noch einmal.  
Es fiel ihm schwer seine Fassung zu waren. Er wußte, daß er sie wahrscheinlich nicht wiedersehen würde, er konnte nur hoffen, daß die beiden durchkamen.  
„Sean, was wenn es die Runner waren, die uns verraten haben?“ fragte Karen unvermittelt.  
„Keine Sorge, Ishmaha und die anderen würden uns nicht verraten. Ich kenne sie. Sie sind zwar Runner, aber bei ihnen zählt Freundschaft noch mehr als Geld.“  
Sie küßten sich noch ein letztes Mal, dann folgten sie den andern aus dem Raum.  
SHIELD schien sich zumindestens zeitweise an die Vereinbarung zu halten und Sean konnte beobachten, wie Karen und ihr Vater mit einem von SHIELD zur Verfügung gestellten Jeep davon fuhren. Sean war sich bewußt, daß SHIELD schon bald mit der Verfolgung der Beiden beginnen würde und sie würden nicht ruhen, ehe sie die Beiden gefangen hatten. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß der Vorsprung der Zwei reichen würde, immerhin war er teuer genug erkauft. Wenn sie es schaffen würden in den Schatten unterzutauchen hätte SHIELD kaum noch die Chance sie zu erwischen. Der Direktor, der direkt vor ihm stand wandte sich zu Sean um.  
„Nun, Mister. Wir haben unseren Teil der Vereinbarung erfüllt. Ich hoffe sie werden sich genauso kooperativ verhalten.“  
Sean nickte kurz was dem Direktor den Anlaß gab seinen Agenten mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu verstehen zu geben Sean abzuführen. Zwei Agenten griffen Sean an den Armen und führten ihn zum Gefängnistrakt. Ja, Sean würde sich kooperativ verhalten, genauso kooperativ wie SHIELD. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie der letzte Dreck. Er hatte SHIELD schon viel zu viel verraten. Als die Zellentür sich schloß wich alle Kraft aus Sean. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte, nun lag es an Karen und ihrem Dad. Jetzt wo die Anspannung aus Sean wich kehrten die Schmerzen zurück. Die Tracht Prügel, die SHIELD ihm verpaßt hatte, hatte seine Verletzungen wieder verschlimmert, auch die Schulterwunde blutete wieder. Sean konnte fühlen, daß das Fieber zurückgekehrt war. Er spürte wie seine Gedanken langsam davonschweiften. Vielleicht würde er ja verbluten ehe SHIELD ihn wieder einem Verhör unterziehen konnte. Das wäre vielleicht einfacher für ihn, doch er wußte ziemlich genau das seine Verletzungen wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm waren. Er hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als ihn sein Bewußtsein verließ.


	8. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Sitwell war nervös. Die Treffen mit Damian Thorn hatten immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. Der Junge war ihm unheimlich. Wenn er nicht von dem Vater dieses Kerls abhängig gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn vermutlich auf der Stelle erschießen lassen. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch lieber mit der Mafia oder der Yakuza einlassen sollen, als mit diesem sadistischen Dreckskerl. Doch es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, daß seine Organisation auf dem Weg nach oben war. Immerhin hatte sie schon mehr Macht gewonnen als die anderen Organisationen in ihrer gesamten Geschichte je gehabt hatten. Doch es war Zeit zum jetzt zurückzukehren. Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes der ihm gegenüber saß schienen ihn fast zu durchbohren.  
„Sie hatten neue Informationen für mich, Direktor Sitwell?“ fragte Thorn mit kalter Stimme.  
„Wir haben den Reporter.“ antwortete der Direktor selbstzufrieden.  
Seine Leute waren schneller gewesen. Wenn Thorn der Stachel in seinem Unterton aufgefallen war, so ließ er ihn sich jedoch nicht anmerken.  
„Und? Haben sie endlich etwas erfahren?“ fuhr Thorn mit seinen Fragen fort.  
„Wir haben ein paar Informationen bekommen, jedoch mußten wir dafür zwei Geiseln auf freien Fuß setzen. Momentan sind wir dabei sie wieder einzufangen. Mein Stellvertreter ist im Moment dabei ein weiteres Verhör durchzuführen.“  
Thorn sah ihn mißtrauisch an.  
„Ich dachte sie hätten die Informationen bereits?“  
Der Direktor nickte. „Wir wissen jetzt wer gegen uns steht, jedoch erhoffen wir uns noch weitere Informationen.“  
In diesem Moment wurde das Gespräch der beiden unterbrochen, da sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete. Jimmy Woo, der Stellvertreter von Direktor Sitwell trat ein.  
„Direktor. Der Gefangene hat in der Zelle das Bewußtsein verloren.“  
Der Direktor sah Woo groß an, dieser fuhr jedoch unbeirrt fort.  
„Ich habe ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen. Die Ärzte meinten, daß er in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder verhört werden könne.“  
Der Direktor nickte, während Thorn empört aufsprang.  
„Ich dachte, sie hätten die gewünschten Informationen. Warum lassen sie diesen verfluchten Reporter nicht einfach verrecken!“  
Diesmal war es an dem Direktor Thorn niederzustarren. Was mischte sich dieser Kerl in SHIELDs Angelegenheiten ein.  
„Ja, wir wissen wer hinter uns her ist, und wir wissen nun auch, was an diesem Reporter dran ist. Dieser Kerl ist ein verfluchter Star Rider. Das war auch der Grund weshalb es so schwer war ihn zu packen. Wissen sie eigentlich was das bedeutet? Ein verfluchter Schatten ist hinter uns her. Die einzige Möglichkeit um den Schatten ins Licht zu zerren ist der Junge der derzeit bei uns auf der Krankenstation liegt. Und selbst dann sind sie noch verflucht gefährlich.“  
Nach den Worten des Direktors herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Auch Thorn schien über die Entwicklung der Dinge nachzudenken. Schließlich erhob Thorn seine Stimme.  
„Nun gut. Handhaben sie diese Angelegenheit erst einmal auf ihre Art. Ich werde zurückkehren und meinem Vater einen vorläufigen Bericht erstatten.“  
Danach stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Sitwell und Woo sahen sich an.  
„Jasper, halten sie es für klug Thorn zu verärgern. Wenn wir die Unterstützung des Senators verlieren müssen wir uns nach einem neuen Verbündeten umsehen. Das würde unsere Bemühungen um Monate zurückwerfen.“  
Der Direktor nickte zustimmend.  
„Jimmy, das ist vollkommen richtig und aus genau diesem Grund müssen wir uns beeilen. Doch als erstes sollten wir unsere neuen Feinde schnellstmöglich aus dem Weg räumen.“


	9. 5. Kapitel - Vertrauenssache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Karens Vater jagte den Jeep mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit bis zur Stadtgrenze, erst dort ging er langsam mit der Geschwindigkeit runter.  
„Was nun?“ fragte Karen, die sich während der ganzen Fahrt seltsam still verhalten hatte.  
Ihre Gedanken waren immer wieder zu Sean abgeschweift und sich fragte sich ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Doch sie sollte erstmal an ihre direkte Zukunft denken. Ihr Vater hatte noch nicht auf die Frage reagiert und so wiederholte sie die Frage noch einmal. Diesmal reagierte ihr Dad.  
„Als erstes werden wir diesen Jeep los, dann kontaktieren wir Seans Runnerfreunde.“  
Karen sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Wieso willst du den Jeep loswerden?“ fragte sie.  
Wo sollten sie denn auch ohne Fahrzeug hin.  
„Ich schätze SHIELD hat hier irgendwo eine Wanze versteckt. Auf dem nächsten Parkplatz halten wir und organisieren uns einen anderen Wagen.“  
Das mit der Wanze war einleuchtend. Sie mußte zugeben, daß ihr Vater damit recht hatte. Wenn SHIELD den Jeep verwanzt hatte, konnten sie ihnen ohne weiteres folgen, aber ohne Fahrzeug saßen sie fest. Was lag näher als einen Wagen zu stehlen. Sie stellten den Jeep auf dem Parkplatz eines Einkaufcenters ab, dann sah sich ihr Vater nach einem geeigneten Ersatz um. Er wählte einen asiatischen Kleinwagen, der aussah wie hundert andere. Während Karen aufpaßte, daß niemand in ihre Nähe kam, tauschte ihr Vater zuerst die Nummernschilder des Wagens mit dem eines anderen aus, anschließend brach er die Tür auf und schloß den Wagen kurz. Als der Motor des Wagens lief sprang Karen in das Auto und sie fuhren los. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde scheinbar völlig planlos durch die Stadt gefahren waren hielten sie an einem öffentlichen Telefon. Karens Dad schob einen Kredstab in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz, dann gab er eine Nummer an. Eine Mailbox meldete sich und Karens Dad hinterließ eine Nachricht, dann kehrte er zu Karen zurück, die im Wagen gewartet hatte.  
„Ich habe den Runnern mitgeteilt, daß wir sie in fünf Stunden am alten Treffpunkt erwarten. Das gibt ihnen genug Zeit um die Nachricht zu erhalten. Wir sollten uns bis dahin bedeckt halten und hoffen, daß sie wirklich kommen.“

Sie waren noch einige Zeit ziellos durch Seattle gefahren, bevor sie vor einem Fastfood-Laden gehalten und ein wenig gegessen hatten. Danach waren sie auf einigen Umwegen zu dem Park gefahren. Karen fühlte sich seltsam, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Würde SHIELD sie hier nicht erwarten? Andererseits war es ein zufällig gewählter Treffpunkt gewesen. Sie würden wohl kaum vermuten, daß sie denselben Treffpunkt zweimal nutzen würden. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft war ihr Vater verschwunden und hatte sich umgesehen. Allein war Karen noch unwohler gewesen. Sie hatte sich völlig hilflos gefühlt. Karen wußte, sollte es sich diesmal als Falle entpuppen, hätten sie nicht einmal Waffen um sich zu verteidigen. Als ihr Vater nach einer Viertelstunde zurückkehrte und ihr zunickte fühlte sie sich unendlich erleichtert. Zumindestens gab es noch keine Anzeichen für eine Falle und es war nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Treffen. Vielleicht hatten sie doch endlich Glück. Karen und ihr Vater saßen nebeneinander auf der Motorhaube des gestohlenen Kleinwagens und warteten. Die Gegenwart ihres Vaters tröstete Karen ein wenig. Auf einmal wurde die Stille von Motorenlärm durchbrochen. Zwei Motorräder, und ein Van kamen in einem irrsinnigen Tempo angefahren und hielten mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vor ihnen. Die hintere Tür des schwarzen Vans wurde aufgestoßen und die blonde Elfe, die Sean Ishmaha genannt hatte, winkte ihnen hektisch einzusteigen. Die Dunkelheit, die sich seit einiger Zeit über den Park gesenkt hatte ließ den Van wie einen großen Schatten erscheinen. Karens Vater, der bereits aufgesprungen war, zog sie mit sich in Richtung des Van. Kaum waren sie in den Wagen hineingesprungen, als die Elfe auch schon die Tür zuwarf. Karen konnte gerade noch sehen wie einer der Motorradfahrer etwas unter den Kleinwagen warf, als die drei Fahrzeuge auch schon beschleunigten. Sie hatten bereits den Rand des Platzes erreicht, als eine Explosion die Nacht erhellte. Die Elfe warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, dann setzte sie sich gegenüber von Karen und ihrem Vater hin.  
„Ihr seid Chummer von Phoenix, richtig? Ich bin Ishmaha. Wo habt ihr Phoenix gelassen?“  
Karen war von dem Auftritt der Runner noch immer überrascht und so realisierte sie die Frage der Elfe noch gar nicht richtig. Ihr Vater schien allerdings keine Probleme zu haben mit den Ereignissen Schritt zu halten.  
„Ja, er ist unser Chummer. Leider hat SHIELD ihn sich nach eurem überhasteten Aufbruch gekrallt.“  
Karen hörte den Vorwurf in der Stimme ihres Vaters, aber sie konnte auch sehen, daß die Worte die Elfe trafen. Sie glaubte Schuld in ihren fremdartigen Augen zu sehen. Aber war es Schuld, weil sie nicht den Mut gehabt hatten für ihren Chummer zu kämpfen, oder war es die Schuld einen Freund verraten zu haben. Doch wenn die Runner die Verräter waren, wären sie dann nicht schon längst wieder in der Fängen von SHIELD und warum sollte sie sich dann nach Sean erkundigen. Die Elfe schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn sie setzte das begonnene Gespräch fort.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid das zu hören. Doch warum habt ihr uns die Message geschickt?“ fragte sie Ian, doch jetzt war es an Karen zu antworten.  
„Se..., ich meine Phoenix meinte, ihr könnt uns zu den Riders bringen. Er hat volles Vertrauen zu euch.“  
Sie sprach sehr leise und verschluckte sich fast, doch die unausgesprochene Frage war klar. ‚Können wir euch auch wirklich vertrauen?‘ Ishmaha nickte verstehend.  
„Phoenix muß euch wirklich vertrauen. Du magst ihn, nicht wahr, Mädel?“  
Karen war schockiert über Ishmahas Offenheit und gleichzeitig erschreckt darüber, wie leicht sie selbst zu durchschauen war. Sie nickte, dann meinte sie.  
„Ich bin Karen und das ist mein Dad, Ian Fraser.“  
Ishmaha musterte Karens Dad, dann reichte sie ihm die Hand.  
„Agent Fraser.“  
Karens Vater nahm die Hand entgegen.  
„Nicht mehr, bleiben wir bei Ian.“  
Ishmaha nickte und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihren sonst so verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, daß du das sagen würdest. Damit wäre klar, daß von uns niemand der Verräter ist. Scheint so als solltest du dich nach einem neuen Schieber umsehen. Ich würde vorschlagen wir tauchen zuerst in den Barrens unter, da werden sie uns nicht finden und Icarus wird euch ‘ne neue SIN besorgen. Danach fliegen wir nach New York. Ach ja, willkommen in den Schatten.“

Nachdem sich das Tor der Garage geöffnet hatte, war Ian Fraser äußerst erstaunt gewesen. Von Außen sah das Gebäude aus, als könne es jederzeit einstürzen, Innen erwartete ihn jedoch Hi-Tech vom feinsten. Sein Erstaunen schien ihm anzusehen zu sein, den Ishmaha begann mit einer Erklärung.  
„Wir arbeiten häufiger mit den Riders zusammen, daher bekommen wir oft die neuesten Technologien zur Verfügung gestellt. Keine Ahnung wo die das Zeug herbekommen, aber es ist verdammt nützlich.“  
Ian nickte, daß glaubte er gern. Mit dieser Ausrüstung gehörten die Runner sicher zur Spitzenklasse.  
„Ishmaha, welche Aufgabe hast du eigentlich in eurem Team. Ich meine Icarus ist der Decker, Ice die Riggerin und das Wolf und Medusa die Muskeln sind erkennt man auch auf den ersten Blick. Aber du hast nicht einmal eine Datenbuchse.“  
Ishmaha hatte Ian und Karen die anderen während der Fahrt vorgestellt. Ice hatte den Van gefahren und Icarus hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen. Wolf, den Ork und die weibliche Messerklaue Medusa, welche die Motorräder gefahren hatten, waren beide schwer vercybert und konnten gar nicht verwechselt werden. Ishmaha war die einzige bei der er weder eine Datenbuchse noch sonstige Cyberware entdecken konnte.  
„Ich bin die Magierin des Teams. Cyberware würde meine Magie schwächen, so ka.“  
Ian nickte. Er wußte, daß es in den Schatten Magier gab, aber er wußte auch, daß gute Magier sehr selten waren. Außerdem wollte er nicht weiter in Ishmaha eindringen.  
„Wenn ihr den Flug gebucht habt, wie finden wir das HQ der Riders?“ fragte er statt dessen.  
„Keine Sorge, wir fliegen mit. Es ist nur schade, daß wir keinen Privatflug kriegen können, dabei wäre mir wohler.“  
Ian nickte dankbar, dann viel sein Blick auf Icarus, der bereits seit ihrer Ankunft in sein Cyberdeck eingestöpselt war. Karen beobachtete ihn fasziniert, aber Ian wußte, daß es auf Dauer äußerst langweilig war, Deckern bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Hätte sie schon häufiger einen Decker gesehen wäre sie sicher nicht so fasziniert gewesen. Icarus hämmerte immer wieder auf die Tastatur des Decks ein, während er wie in Trance dasaß. Zwar war seine Hülle noch hier, doch Ian wußte, daß sein Geist derzeit in der Matrix war. Er fragte sich wie gut Icarus auf seinem Gebiet war, doch er schätzte, daß alle fünf Runner erstklassig waren.  
„Wie schnell wird er die Papiere besorgen können?“ Fragte er Ishmaha.  
„Ich denke die Papiere hat er schon fertig, er wird wohl nur noch die Spuren verwischen und den Flug besorgen.“ Meinte diese ruhig.  
Einige Sekunden später zog Icarus bereits das Kabel das ihn mit dem Cyberdeck verband aus der Datenbuchse in seinem Kopf. Er strich sich durch seine braunen Haare, wodurch das Metall seiner Datenbuchse besonders hervorgehoben wurde.  
„Morgen früh um 10.00 Uhr fliegen wir nach New York, nur wie wir Wolf und Medusa mit ihrem ganzen Spielkram durch die Sicherheitskontrollen kriegen sollen ist mir noch absolut schleierhaft.“ Sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und erntete von den beiden Messerklauen, die am anderen Ende des Raumes saßen einige böse Blicke.

Nachdem sie einen Flug gebucht hatten, waren sie schlafen gegangen. Die Runner hatten sich mit den Wachen abgewechselt und Ian und Karen durchschlafen lassen. In etwa gegen sieben Uhr weckte Wolf Karen. Die Runner und Karens Vater hatten sich Bereits an dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes versammelt und waren dabei zu frühstücken. Karen war im ersten Moment erschrocken, als ihr Blick, immer noch schlaftrunken, auf die langen Hauer des Orks fiel. Dieser starrte sie einige Sekunden mit seinen Augen an, welche eine seltsamen neongrünen Farbton aufwiesen. Dann drehte der Ork sich um und ging wieder zum Tisch zurück. Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte gesellte Karen sich zu den anderen und nahm dankbar eine Tasse Kaffee von Medusa entgegen. Der Soykaf schmeckte zwar miserabel, aber immerhin wurde sie davon wach. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Gestern noch waren ihr Ishmahas mandelförmige, grüne Elfenaugen so unendlich fremdartig vorgekommen, doch wenn sie heute in die toten Cyberaugen von Medusa, Ice und Wolf blickte, mit ihren unnatürlichen, künstlichen Farbtönen, dann überkam sie ein Schaudern. Wenigstens konnte man in den Augen von Ishmaha und Icarus noch Leben erkennen. Schweigend nahm sie das Frühstück zu sich, während die anderen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen diskutierten. Das Essen schmeckte genauso künstlich und fade wie der Soykaf, aber Karen ignorierte es einfach. Die anderen schienen sich nicht daran zu stören und auch ihr Vater schien sich der Situation gut angepaßt zu haben. Karen kam sich auf einmal wie ein Klotz am Bein vor. Sie war die Außenseiterin, die Einzige, die nichts sinnvolles zu der ganzen Sache beitragen konnte. Wieder überraschte Ishmaha sie, indem sie Karen durchschaute.  
„Du scheinst besorgt Karen, was ist los?“ sagte sie und traf Karen völlig unvorbereitet.  
Sie faßte sich schnell wieder.  
„Wie machst du das Ishmaha, du scheinst immer zu wissen, was andere gerade denken. Du verfügst wirklich über eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis.“  
Ishmaha schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Keine Menschenkenntnis, Magie. In deiner Aura spiegeln sich deine Gefühle wieder.“  
Karen sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Heißt das, daß du Gedanken lesen kannst?“ fragte sie verblüfft.  
„Nein, Gedanken lesen ist um einiges schwerer. Ich kann nur deine Gefühle erkennen.“  
Karen nickte, dann verfiel sie wieder in Schweigen. Ishmaha blickte sich noch einmal fragend an, versuchte jedoch nicht noch weiter in sie einzudringen. Statt dessen unterhielt sie sich wieder mit den anderen. 

Um viertel vor zehn erreichten die Runner den Flughafen. Sie gaben zwei Gepäckstücke auf, von denen Karen wußte, daß darin ihre Waffen verstaut waren. Ansonsten hatten sie kaum Gepäck. Icarus trug sein Cyberdeck bei sich und Ishmaha hatte mehrere Fetische zur Bündeln ihrer Magie dabei. Auf weiteres Handgepäck hatten sie verzichtet. An der Sicherheitskontrolle gab es einige Probleme als Icarus sich weigerte, sich von seinem Deck zu trenne und auch die beiden Messerklauen wurden von den Sicherheitsleuten mißtrauisch gemustert, doch nach einer längeren Diskussion und nachdem ein Kredstab den Besitzer gewechselt hatte konnten sie in den Flieger steigen. Karen war überrascht gewesen, daß ihre neuen Papiere so anstandslos akzeptiert wurden, aber sie war sich von Anfang an im Klaren darüber gewesen, daß die Runner wußten was sie taten. Im Flugzeug lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück und musterte die restlichen Passagiere. Es waren hauptsächlich Geschäftsleute und Wochenendtouristen an Bord. Die Runner in ihren Straßenklamotten stachen regelrecht aus der Menge heraus. Vor allem Wolf erntete immer wieder neugierige und abwertende Blicke, doch keiner der Passagiere traute sich, seine Meinung laut kundzutun. Icarus war schon wieder in sein Deck eingestöpselt. Er hatte ihr erklärt, daß das Deck über ein eingebautes Modem verfügte und er keinen direkten Anschluß zu einem Telekommunikationsnetz benötigte um in die Matrix zu gelangen. Er nahm seine Umwelt im Moment überhaupt nicht wahr. Ishmaha, die den Platz neben ihm hatte schien vollständig entspannt zu sein, aber Karen bemerkte wie ihr Blick immer wieder durch den Flieger schweifte und sie jeden der Passagiere eindringlich musterte. Sie fragte sich, ob Ishmaha wohl ihre astralen Sinne nutzte, aber sie wollte sie nicht fragen. Wolf und Medusa nutzten die Zeit, um allzu neugierige Passagiere mit ihrem kalten Blick niederzustarren, während Ice ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte und einfach nur regungslos auf ihrem Platz saß. Karen versuchte es ihr gleichzutun, aber es viel ihr schwer und die Zeit wurde ihr lang. Der Flug verlief jedoch planmäßig und um fünf Uhr nachmittags landete ihr Maschine in New York. Die Runner nahmen ihre Waffen in Empfang, dann zogen sie sich in eine kleine Nische zurück, in der sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnten.  
„Was nun?“ fragte Karen, die keine Vorstellung davon hatte wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
Ian Fraser nickte zustimmend, wodurch er die Frage seiner Tochter unterstrich.  
„Tja, wir können entweder ein Fahrzeug mieten, oder wir stehlen eins. Was sagt ihr?“  
Ishmahas Frage war an alle gerichtet gewesen, aber sie blickte gezielt Ice an. Fahrzeuge waren ihr Aufgabenbereich.  
„Ich sage wir mieten eins. Erstmal brauchen wir was größeres und zweitens sollten wir ein Fahrzeug mit Riggerkontrollen nehmen.“  
Ishmaha nickte, wenn Ice sich in das Fahrzeug einklinken konnte, hatten sie SHIELD gegenüber einen wichtigen Vorteil.  
„Ist okay. Ice, du besorgst uns einen Wagen und triffst uns am Eingang.“  
Ice nickte, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Auf einen kurzen Wink von Ishmaha hin folgte Medusa ihr, dann wandte sie sich an Icarus.  
„Hast du den Riders unsere Ankunft mitgeteilt?“ fragte sie ihn.  
„So ka, Chummer. Hab mich im Flugzeug in ihr Komnetz eingeloggt und Bescheid gegeben. Nur gut, daß wir zu deren Systemen Zugang haben. Durch das ICE wäre ich ohne Code nie durchgekommen.“  
Ishmaha unterbrach ihn.  
„Ist eigentlich schade. Wenn ein wenig schwarzes ICE dir deine Synapsen geröstet hätte, wärst du vielleicht endlich mal ruhig gewesen.“ Meinte sie mit einem leicht bissigen Unterton, aber Icarus schien sich nicht daran zu stören.  
„Das ICE der Riders schmeißt einen nur aus dem System. Nichts tödliches.“ Dann fügte er in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall hinzu, „Aber du hättest mich doch auch so ausgestöpselt, nicht wahr meine schöne Elfe.“  
Ishmaha sah ihn wütend an.  
„Träum weiter.“ erwiderte sie, dann schwiegen die beiden sich an.  
Karen blickte sichtlich verwirrt zu ihrem Vater, doch der zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. Auch er war sichtlich verwirrt über die Wendung des Gesprächs. Wolf sah ihre Verwirrung und fing an zu grinsen, wodurch er seine Hauer noch mehr entblößte.  
„Keine Sorge, die beiden sind immer so.“  
Der Ork zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Halle zu. Karen folgte seinem Blick und durch die Scheibe entdeckte sie, wie ein Van vor der Tür hielt. Auf der Beifahrerseite konnte sie Medusas große Gestalt aussteigen sehen. Die Messerklaue, die ihre langen blonden Haare hinten zusammengebunden hatte, blickte sich kurz um, dann winkte sie den Runnern zu.  
„Kommt schon, Chummers. Unser Taxi ist da.“ grollte der Ork und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit Ishmahas und Icarus‘ auf sich.  
Die beiden nickten dem Ork zu, der sich die beiden Taschen mit Ausrüstung schnappte, dann bewegten sie sich Richtung Ausgang. Karen und ihr Dad folgten ihnen. Medusa hatte inzwischen die Schiebetür des Vans aufgleiten lassen. Die Runner stiegen ein ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, dann ließ Medusa die Tür zufallen. Einen Augenblick später saß sie auch schon wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, fuhr Ice auch schon an. Die Riggerin war in die Kontrollen des Fahrzeugs eingestöpselt und schien richtiggehend mit dem Wagen verschmolzen zu sein.  
„Wohin fahren wir?“ fragte Karen.  
Ishmaha wollte ihr antworten, aber Icarus war schneller.  
„Wir fahren zu unserem Treffpunkt mit den Riders. Danach liegt es an euch.“ Meinte er, den wütenden Blick der Elfe ignorierend.  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten fuhr er auch schon wieder fort.  
„Kennt ihr die restlichen Riders, oder vertraut ihr auf euer Glück?“ fragte er.  
Kaum merklich fuhr Karens Hand zu ihrem Hals um den sie noch immer Seans Kette trug. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Icarus setzte wieder an etwas zu sagen, doch Ishmaha, die dies bemerkt hatte, stieß ihn kräftig mit den Ellenbogen an. Ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut und er hielt sich mit einer Hand die Rippen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber nach einem Blick auf Karen überlegte er es sich anders. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend, nur Ishmaha warf Icarus hin und wieder einen bösen Blick zu, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß er weiterhin schweigen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Ice und einige Sekunden später zog sie sich das Kabel aus ihrer Datenbuchse.  
„Endstation, alles bitte aussteigen.“ Sagte sie mit ihrer tiefen Stimme, die keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf ihre Emotionen zuließ.  
Sie verließen den Wagen und Karen wandte sich an Wolf.  
„Nennt ihr sie Ice weil sie so kühl und unnahbar ist?“ fragte sie ihn.  
Es interessierte sie.  
„Das und weil sie so tödlich sein kann wie schwarzes ICE.“  
Karen nickte. Icarus hatte ihr von den Intrusion Countermeasure Equipment erzählt mit denen die Konzerne ihre Systeme sicherten. Sie konnte kaum glauben, daß man bewußt Programme schrieb, die darauf abzielten, das Gehirn eines Menschen zu schädigen, oder ihn sogar zu töten. Allerdings deckten diese Menschen auch auf eigene Gefahr in fremde Systeme und nicht nur das. Es war auch hochgradig illegal. Aber sie wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, am liebsten würde sie an gar nichts denken. Sie sah sich ein wenig um. Sie befanden sich auf einer freien Fläche, um sie herum waren Lagerhäuser. Zwischen den Lagerhäusern führten schmale Straßen zu dem Platz auf dem sie sich befanden. Karen fühlte sich unwohl, zu deutlich standen ihr noch die Ereignisse ihrer Gefangennahme vor Augen. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl Schatten zwischen den Lagerhäusern und hinter den Fenstern zu sehen. Die Runner verstärkten den Griff um ihr Waffen. Auch sie schienen die Schatten bemerkt zu haben. Dann traten drei der Schatten vor. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die beiden Männer hatten ungefähr die gleiche Größe. Der Mann in der Mitte ein wenig kleiner wie der zu seiner rechten. Die Frau zur linken des Mannes überragte beide. Ihre Muskulatur trat deutlich hervor und die Sonne spiegelte sich in ihren langen hellblonden Haaren. Auch der Mann in der Mitte hatte langes Haar, doch waren sie bei ihm von einem sehr dunklen blond, fast schon braun. Neben der Frau wirkte er geradezu schmächtig, doch der Eindruck täuschte. Er war ebenfalls gut durchtrainiert. Der zweite Mann hatte sehr kurzes, braunes Haar. Er war ebenfalls sehr gut durchtrainiert, wenn auch keiner der beiden an die Frau herankam. Bei dem Anblick der Drei entspannten sich die Runner sichtlich. Sie nickten einander kurz zu, dann wandte sich der Mittlere der Drei an Karen und ihren Vater.  
„Was wollt ihr von uns?“ fragte er in einem befehlenden Tonfall.  
Karen nahm die Kette ab und reichte sie dem dunkelblonden Mann. Dieser nahm sie entgegen und betrachtete sie kurz. Die Farbe wich ein wenig aus seinem Gesicht und die Hand mit welcher er die Kette hielt, ballte sich zur Faust. Er blickte Karen mit seinen blauen Augen an und sie konnte deutlich seine Gefühle darin lesen. Wut, Sorge und Mißtrauen, alles das spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.  
„Wo haben Sie die Kette her?“ fragte er mit nun drohenden Unterton.  
„Sean hat sie mir gegeben und mir gesagt ich sollte sie Ihnen zeigen. Er meinte, sie würden es verstehen.“ antwortete sie.  
Der Mann nickte.  
„Kommen Sie mit. Wir werden woanders weiterreden.“ Dann fügte er mit einem Blick auf die Runner hinzu. „Ihr auch.“


	10. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Als Sean aufwachte fürchtete er im ersten Moment gelähmt zu sein, da er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Dann merkte er das Spannen der Gurte, die seine Versuche sich zu bewegen verhinderten. Schnell gab er alle Befreiungsversuche auf. Wo befand er sich. Der Raum war mit Betten und Medizinischen Geräten vollgestellt. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er mußte sich auf einer Krankenstation befinden. Er fühlte sich schwach und seine Gedanken kamen ihm seltsam schwerfällig vor. Er erinnerte sich das er Schmerzen haben müßte. Dann stand ihm alles wieder klar vor Augen. SHIELD, die Gefangennahme, Karen. Karen, was war mit ihr? Hatte sie es geschafft sich bis zu den Riders durchzuschlagen? Das Denken fiel ihm immer schwerer. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn mit Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpt. Jemand war hereingekommen und neben sein Bett getreten ohne das er es gemerkt hatte. Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes blickten tief in seine. Vic dachte Sean und erst an dem erstaunten Aufblitzen in seinen Augen erkannte Sean das er laut gesprochen hatte. Nein, es war nicht Vic, auch nicht Tom. Aber wer war es? Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu den zwei Brüdern ließ sich nicht leugnen. Dann wußte er wieder wo er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es war der Unbekannte, der bei seinem Verhör dabei gewesen war. Der Mann musterte ihn noch einmal abfällig.  
„Du hast wirklich Glück, du Stück Dreck. SHIELD meint du könntest noch nützlich sein.“ Beim reden wanderte er um das Bett herum. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du schon Tod.“  
„Schade das du nichts zu melden hast, nicht wahr?“ konterte Sean.  
Der Mann blieb ruckartig stehen und warf Sean einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Ohne uns wäre SHIELD nichts. SHIELD hört auf meine Befehle.“ Sean nickte kurz. „Sicher.“ Meinte er.  
„Aber nur, wenn dein Boß einverstanden ist.“  
Der Mann wandte den Blick von Sean ab, dann wirbelte er herum und verließ eilends den Raum. Sean fragte sich wer dieser Mann war und woher kam diese Ähnlichkeit mit den beiden Brüdern. Der Mann hatte auf Vics Namen reagiert, also mußte er ihn kennen. Oder war es nur ein Zufall? Nun, im Moment hatte er keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden, außerdem hatte er wichtigere Probleme. Sean konnte hören wie die Tür wieder aufglitt. Diesmal war es der Direktor, der mit Woo und einigen Agenten hereinkam. Ein Arzt folgte ihnen protestierend. Der Direktor nickte und die Agenten lösten die Gurte, die Sean an das Bett fesselten.  
„Das können Sie nicht machen..“ versuchte der Arzt es noch einmal, doch der Direktor ignoriert ihn.  
Als die Agenten alle Gurte gelöst hatte traten sie ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Stehen Sie auf!“ befahl der Direktor Sean.  
Dieser versuchte der Aufforderung nachzukommen, allerdings fiel es ihm durch die Medikamente schwer seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, auf die Beine zu kommen, begann der Raum sich um ihn zu drehen. Sean konzentrierte sich darauf stehenzubleiben bis seine Umgebung aufgehört hatte Kapriolen um ihn zu schlagen. Fast wäre der Versuch gescheitert, aber schließlich normalisierte sich Seans Wahrnehmung wieder. Vier der Agenten stellten sich um Sean herum auf.  
„Wenn Sie uns nun folgen würden.“ meinte der Direktor.  
Der Arzt schien noch etwas einwenden zu wollen, doch der Direktor brachte ihn mit einem Blick endgültig zum schweigen, dann drängte er sich an den Agenten vorbei, die sich um Sean postiert hatten und stützte ihn. Der Direktor verließ die Krankenstation und der Rest folgte ihm. Sie gingen durch einige Gänge und betraten ein Büro. Der Direktor setzte sich in einen Sessel hinter einem luxuriösen Schreibtisch. Woo stellte sich an seine rechte Seite und zwei Agenten bezogen hinter ihnen Posten.  
„Bitte setzen Sie sich.“ meinte der Direktor und deutete dabei auf einen Sessel auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtisches.  
Sean setzte sich und der Arzt zog sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, die vier anderen Agenten flankierten Sean jedoch weiterhin.  
„Nun,“ setzte der Direktor an. „Ihre Freunde sind auf freiem Fuß. Sind Sie bereit uns jetzt weitere Informationen zu geben? Beispielsweise die Identitäten weiterer Mitglieder der Star Rider.“  
Sean atmete tief durch um seinen Kopf zu klären.  
„Haben Sie wirklich erwartet ich würde meine Freunde verraten?“ fragte Sean zurück.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, daß Sie noch einsichtig werden. Spätestens wenn sich ihre Bekannten wieder zu uns gesellt haben.“  
Seans Hoffnung sank. Also war es wirklich nur ein Trick gewesen, aber dann drang die Information durch seinen benebelten Verstand.  
„Sie haben sie noch nicht erwischt?“  
Der Direktor nickte.  
„Noch nicht, aber wir sind ihnen auf den Fersen.“  
Sean lachte auf. Egal wie toll SHIELD sein mochte, Karen und ihr Vater mußten sich inzwischen mit den Runnern getroffen haben. Zwar wußte er nicht wie lange er bewußtlos gewesen war, doch es konnte durchaus sein, daß sie bereits bei den Riders eingetroffen waren.  
„Sie werden sie niemals erwischen, jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Der Direktor starrte Sean wütend an.  
„Mag sein, aber es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten Sie zum reden zu bringen.“  
Sean hätte fast wieder gelacht.  
„Was wollen sie denn noch versuchen. Freiwillig werden Sie bestimmt nichts erfahren und wenn Sie mich umbringen kann ich Ihnen auch nichts mehr verraten.“  
Der Direktor musterte Sean, dann umspielte ein Lächeln seinen Mund.  
„Abwarten.“


	11. 6. Kapitel - Neue Hoffnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Nach einer längeren Fahrt kreuz und quer durch die Straßen New Yorks, waren sie direkt in die Zentrale der Basis der Star Riders geführt worden. Die Runner hatten sie begleitet und harrten ungeduldig der Dinge die da kommen mochten. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die drei Riders die sie empfangen hatten in Begleitung von einem weiteren Rider zurück. Der Mann, der die Kette von Karen angenommen hatte begann mit der Vorstellung.  
„Ich bin Nitro, 1st Commander der Star Riders, mein Stellvertreter Laser mit seiner Frau Zap.“  
Karen und ihr Vater nickten den drei Star Riders zu, die sie bereits getroffen hatten, dann trat der vierte Star Rider einen Schritt vor und Nitro setzte die Vorstellung fort.  
„Das ist Mac. Er ist Seans Vater.“  
Karen sog erschrocken Luft ein, doch ihr Dad nickte nur. Nitro ignorierte Karens Ausrutscher und wandte sich der Sache zu.  
„Würden Sie uns zuerst erklären was passiert ist?“ bat Nitro.  
Karen setzte an zu erzählen, aber ihre Stimme versagte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unheimlich leer und müde. Ihr Vater legte ihr tröstend seinen Arm um die Schultern. Sie merkte wie er mit den Riders einige Blicke austauschte. Nitro nickte der blonden Frau zu, die er ihnen als Zap vorgestellt hatte. Zap trat zu Karen und nahm sie bei der Hand.  
„Kommen Sie. Ruhen Sie sich erstmal ein wenig aus.“  
Karen nickte leicht und ließ sich von ihr wegführen.

Ian Fraser blickte seiner Tochter hinterher als sie von der blonden Agentin weggeführt wurde, dann wandte er sich wieder den drei übrigen Offizieren zu.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, hier ist sie in Sicherheit..“ meinte Nitro.  
Ian Fraser nickte kurz.  
„Ich weiß. Wir sollten jetzt zum Punkt kommen.“  
Die Runner, welche immer noch in der Zentrale waren gaben zustimmende Geräusche von sich. Auch Nitro nickte.  
„Wie kommt Ihre Tochter an Seans Erkennungsmarke?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich schätze er hat sie ihr gegeben, als die beiden allein waren. Aber vielleicht sollten wir am Anfang beginnen.“  
Nitro nickte Ian zu und deutete ihm fortzufahren.  
„SHIELD hatte Sean festnehmen lassen, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft zu entkommen. Er hatte sich bei uns versteckt und wir haben versucht uns mit den Shadowrunnern zu treffen.“  
Die Runner nickten bestätigend und ein betretender Ausdruck ließ sich auf dem Großteil der Gesichter wahrnehmen als Ian fort fuhr.  
„SHIELD nahm uns gefangen, doch Sean gelang es uns beide freizukaufen. Sean und Karen waren kurz vor unserer Freilassung einige Minuten allein. Ich schätze, da hat er ihr die Kette gegeben.“  
Seans Vater erhob nun zum ersten Mal die Stimme.  
„Wie ging es ihm, als Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben?“ fragte er.  
Ian senkte kurz den Blick, aber dann faßte er sich wieder.  
„Er war verletzt, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen wie schwer.“  
Er sah wie Mac seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Nitro und Laser legten ihm tröstend die Hände auf die Schultern. Ian hörte wie Nitro mit leiser aber entschlossener Stimme sagte.  
„Keine Sorge, Mac. Wir holen ihn da raus.“  
Der Agent nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Hiermit beantrage ich die Einsatzleitung.“  
Nitro machte ein verneinende Geste, wie Ian es erwartet hatte. Aber ihn erwartete dennoch eine Überraschung.  
„Mac, diesen Einsatz übernehme ich persönlich, aber du kannst das Personal für einen eventuellen Rettungseinsatz auswählen. Dabei hast du freie Hand.“  
Ian war schockiert. Dadurch hätte Mac die Möglichkeit seinen Namen an erste Stelle zu setzen und das widersprach allen üblichen Konventionen. Man ließ an solchen Aktionen keine Familienmitglieder teilnehmen. Aber andererseits waren die Star Riders in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht außergewöhnlich. Seans Vater salutierte vor Nitro und verließ dann den Raum. Ian stand schweigend daneben und beobachtete die beiden übrigen Offiziere. Nitro nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Können Sie uns Informationen über die SHIELD-Basis liefern, in der Sie festgehalten wurden.“  
Ian nickte.  
„Das kann ich, aber leider sind sie relativ ungenau.“  
Nitro überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Ishmaha.“  
Die Elfe blickte neugierig zu Nitro und trat etwas näher.  
„Was ist, Nitro?“  
„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, daß ihr Phoenix aus einer SHIELD-Basis schmuggeln könnt, oder?“  
Ishmaha schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sorry, Chummer. Ihr seid echt okay, aber selbst wenn wir genau Lagepläne hätten wäre das Selbstmord.“  
Nitro nickte.  
„Das hatte ich erwartet,“ meinte er. „Wenn ihr Ians Infos hättet, könntet ihr dann in SHIELDs Computersystem einsteigen und uns die nötigen Informationen verschaffen?“  
Ishmaha dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Das wäre eventuell möglich, könnte aber ziemlich hart werden. So ka?“  
Nitro schmunzelte.  
„Alles klar. Gleiche Regelung wie immer, plus einer doppelten Erfolgsprämie.“  
Ishmaha übernahm Nitros Lächeln.  
„Chummer, wir sind im Geschäft.“  
Die beiden tauschten einen Handschlag aus, dann wandte sich Nitro wieder Ian zu.  
„Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie uns helfen wollen. Immerhin geht es um ihre Kollegen.“  
„ich werde Ihnen helfen so gut ich kann. Immerhin stehe ich inzwischen auch auf der Abschußliste meiner Ex-Kollegen.“ antwortete Ian mit fester und entschlossener Stimme.  
Er legte die Betonung auf das Wort Ex um klar zu machen wie er zu SHIELD stand. Nitro verstand die Andeutung.  
„Laser, du kümmerst dich zusammen mit Mr Fraser und unseren Freunden um den Run.“  
Nitros Stellvertreter nickte, dann wandte er sich an Ian und die Runner.  
„Wenn Sie mir folgen würden.“ Sagte er, dann wandte er sich zur Tür und ging los.

Die blonde Frau hatte Karen in ein Quartier geführt und Karen hatte sich dankbar auf das Bett gesetzt, aber sie wollte noch nicht schlafen. Zap schien es zu bemerken, denn sie setzte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber.  
„Keine Sorge. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit.“ Meinte die Agentin.  
Karen seufzte.  
„Ich weiß.“ Antwortete sie und es war die Wahrheit.  
Sean vertraute diesen Menschen und sie wußte sie konnte Sean vertrauen. Zap stand aus dem Sessel auf und setzte sich neben Karen. Sanft legte sie Karen ihren muskulösen Arm um die Schulter. Karen war verwundert. War ihre Verwirrung so offensichtlich, daß sie von einer Fremden bemerkt werden konnte. Sie wünschte Sean wäre bei ihr.  
„Wie hast du Sean getroffen?“ fragte Zap.  
Ihr Wechsel der Anrede ließ Karen sich wohler fühlen. Irgendwie war ihr die Frau sympathisch. Karen brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande.  
„Er hat versucht mich als Geisel zu nehmen.“  
Zap zuckte sichtbar zusammen.  
„Was hat er?“ stammelte sie.  
Zap war über Karens Eröffnung offensichtlich entsetzt.  
„Er hätte mir nichts getan.“ Versuchte Karen Zap zu beruhigen, obwohl sie ihre Aufregung nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Er wäre auch gar nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen.“  
Sie bemerkte wie ihre Stimme unsicher wurde, doch Zap war inzwischen wieder ruhiger geworden.  
„Warum?“ fragte sie nur.  
Karen war nicht sicher was Zap meinte, aber sie antwortete trotzdem.  
„Er war verletzt. Es ist ein Wunder, daß er es überhaupt soweit geschaffte hat.“  
Zap wirkte erleichtert und Karen wunderte sich wieso.  
„Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.“ sagte Zap mehr zu sich selbst als zu Karen.  
Diese war vollkommen durcheinander.  
„Was könnte denn schlimmer sein. Sean ist verletzt und Gefangener von SHIELD?“ fragte sie.  
Zap sah sie verständnisvoll an.  
„Du hast recht. Das ist schlimm, aber wenn er dich wirklich als Geisel genommen hätte.“  
Sie unterbrach sich.  
„Was dann?“ fragte Karen. „Was wenn er es ernst gemeint hätte?“  
Sie war wütend. Wie konnte sie es wagen auch nur ansatzweise über Seans Handeln zu urteilen.  
„Nichts dann. Er ist einer von uns und er ist noch jung.“  
Karen ahnte, daß es da noch mehr gab und Zap nicht darüber reden wollte. Aber sie spürte auch, daß Zap es ehrlich meinte. Egal wie Sean gehandelt hätte, sie würden Sean beschützen, oder es zumindest versuchen. Außerdem hatte er richtig gehandelt. Aber wieso war es Zap so wichtig. Hatte Sean ihr etwas verschwiegen, oder war es etwas, das er selber nicht wußte. Gab es etwa ein Geheimnis, welches nicht allen Star Riders bekannt sein sollte. Vielleicht wurde sie aber auch langsam paranoid. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten paar Tage wäre das kein Wunder.  
„Später wirst du das alles verstehen, aber jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus.“ Sagte Zap.  
Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Hinter Zap fiel die Tür leise ins Schloß. Karen wußte, daß Zap recht hatte, aber sie bezweifelte, daß sie jetzt schlafen konnte. Doch Karen hatte sich geirrt. Kaum das sie sich hingelegt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ian, Laser und die Runner saßen in einem Besprechungsraum innerhalb der Basis der Star Riders. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch drehte sich ein Hologramm des SHIELD-Hauptquatiers langsam um die eigene Achse. Einer der Seiteneingänge leuchtete in strahlendem rot auf.  
„Der Eingang wird kaum bewacht. Nur zwei Agenten vor der Tür. Überwachungskameras hier und hier.“ Sagte Ian Fraser und deutete dabei auf zwei Punkte in dem dreidimensionalen Grundriß.  
Ian war klar, daß das Modell nur sehr unpräzise war, aber ihnen war es gelungen mit Hilfe von seinen Informationen einige der Bereiche präzise darzustellen. Ishmaha konzentrierte sich auf die Darstellung des Gebäudes. Ian kam es so vor, als würde sie versuchen dem Gebäude ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.  
„Die Wachen sind kein Problem. Ice kann sie vom Dach des Nachbargebäudes bequem erledigen. Die Kameras machen mir mehr sorgen.“ Meinte die Elfe mit melodiöser Stimme.  
„Wir könnten Störsignale senden.“ Schlug Icarus vor, doch die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, zu gefährlich. Eine Störung würde SHIELD auf den Plan rufen.“  
„Was dann?“ fragte Icarus eingeschnappt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Die Neonröhren die den Raum erleuchteten spiegelten sich an der silbrigen Datenbuchse die durch Icarus‘ Haare sichtbar war.  
„Kannst du keine Schleife einspeisen?“ fragte Ice.  
Icarus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Könnte ich, aber dafür müßte ich irgendwie in die Systeme kommen.“  
Aus seiner Stimme sprach ein scharfer Unterton. Ice registrierte es und reagierte prompt.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam einen besseren Decker suchen.“ Meinte sie mit immer noch emotionsloser Stimme.  
Icarus sprang auf, doch Ishmaha drückte ihn wieder runter.  
„Ruhig ihr beiden. Das bringt doch nichts. Ice, wir können nur von Innen an die Computersysteme, sie sind von der Matrix abgetrennt. Die wenigen Verbindungen die trotzdem existieren sind so gut gesichert, daß bis jetzt kein Decker eindringen konnte.“  
Das brachte Ice zum schweigen und auch Icarus hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte irgendwer.  
„Und nun?“  
Ishmaha überlegte noch einen Augenblick, dann wandte sie sich an Ian.  
„Läßt man irgendwelche Zivilisten durch den Eingang. Reperaturtrupps oder etwas in der Art?“  
Ian ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen ehe er antwortete.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube schon.“  
Ishmaha registrierte die Antwort mit einem Nicken, dann wandte sie sich an Laser.  
„Könnt ihr uns jemanden leihen der telepathisch veranlagt ist?“ fragte sie ihn.  
Laser blickte sie zweifelnd an.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Wir könnten als Reperaturteam reingehen. Ich könnte mit Hilfe von Magie Aussehen verändern, aber ich kann sie nicht auch noch davon überzeugen das wir erwartet werden.“  
Sie tauschten einige Sekunden lang Blicke aus, dann brach Laser den Blickkontakt ab und nickte.  
„Einverstanden.“ Meinte er, dann verließ er den Raum.

Während Lasers Abwesenheit weihte Ishmaha Ian und die übrigen Runner in ihren Plan ein. Er war simpel und gerade deshalb schien er erfolgversprechend. Sie würden als Reperaturteam in die SHIELD-Basis in New York eindringen, dann würde sich Icarus in das Computersystem einloggen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief würden sie als Reperaturteam wieder hinausgehen, ansonsten würden sie sich den Weg freischießen. Nach einiger Zeit kam Laser in Begleitung einer gutaussehenden Frau wieder.  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Darkstar, Captain der Star Riders.“  
Die Frau nickte den Anwesenden zu. Ihr langes Haar war rabenschwarz und auch ihre hypnotisch wirkenden Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Ishmaha wiederholte die wichtigsten Teile des Briefings noch einmal, wobei sie sich speziell auf Darkstars Part konzentrierte. Als sie fertig war erhob die Frau zum ersten Mal das Wort.  
„Was ist mit den Geräten, die unsere Gaben unterdrücken?“ fragte sie, an Ishmaha gewandt.  
Diese gab die Frage an Ian weiter.  
„Der Eingangsbereich ist ungesichert. Danach können wir auf die Tarnung verzichten.“  
Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.  
„Da wir uns einig sind, würde ich sagen wir starten um 1800. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit wäre 1900.“ Sagte Ishmaha zum Abschluß. Damit waren sie entlassen. Ian ließ sich von einem der Star Rider zu seinem Quartier bringen. Dort angekommen fiel er halbtot auf das Bett.


	12. 7. Kapitel - Ein erster Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Samstag abend, fünf vor sechs. Das gesamte Team hatte sich bereits in dem riesigen Fahrzeughanger der Star Riders eingefunden. Die Spannung in der Luft war beinahe greifbar. Nachdem er geschlafen und etwas gegessen hatte fühlte Ian sich bereit. Er war sicher, daß sie es schaffen konnten. Die Star Riders hatten ihnen Waffen zur Verfügung gestellt. Ian hatte sich für ein leichtes Sturmgewehr und zwei Berettas 9mm entschieden. Die Berettas saßen in den Holstern die an seinen Hüften hingen, in seiner Weste steckten Ersatzmagazine für alle drei Waffen, das Sturmgewehr hielt er locker in Händen. Die beiden Messerklauen waren weitaus schwerer bewaffnet als Ian, während Ishmaha und Icarus jeweils nur eine Pistole trugen. Darkstar und Ice hatten sich für eine ähnliche Bewaffnung wie Ian entschieden, was ihm bei Ice jedoch etwas übertrieben vorkam, da die Riggerin im Wagen warten würde. Sie wechselten noch einen letzten Blick, dann stiegen sie in einen schwarzen Lieferwagen, der ebenfalls den Riders gehörte. Ice setzte sich ans Steuer, dann stöpselte sich die Riggerin in den Wagen ein. Sie hatten gut geschätzt. Die Fahrt dauerte insgesamt eine dreiviertel Stunde. Sie parkten einen Block von der SHIELD-Basis entfernt und verabschiedeten sich von Ice. Dann schlichen sie soweit, bis sie fast in Sichtweite der SHIELD-Basis waren und stoppten. Sie warteten einige Sekunden während denen Ishmaha sich in tiefe Konzentration versetzte. Nach kurzer Zeit nickte sie ihnen zu. Sie erhoben sich wieder und gingen offen auf den Eingang der SHIELD-Basis zu. Ian betete, daß Ishmahas Zauber halten würde. 

Am Eingang wurden sie von den Wachen angehalten. Darkstar spürte wie die Elfe einen Großteil ihrer Konzentration auf die Aufrechterhaltung ihrer Tarnung verwendete. Darkstar wandte sich den Wachen zu.  
„Wir sind das erwartete Reperaturteam.“ Sagte sie, während sie geistig nach den Bewußtseinssträngen der beiden Wachen tastete. Sie fühlte die verschiedenen Emotionen der Wachen, unterdrückte die, die ihnen gefährlich werden konnten und verstärkte den Wunsch ihnen zu glauben und sie durchzulassen. Sie ließ jeden Verdacht schwinden und steigerte ihr Vertrauen. Darkstar hätte die Wachen auch vollkommen übernehmen können, aber das hätte dazu geführt, daß sie Verdacht geschöpft hätten, sobald sie ihre Kontrolle gelockert hätte. Das Verstärken bereits vorhandener Emotionen und Bedürfnisse war weniger auffällig und zudem auch noch viel einfacher. Die Agenten nickten Darkstar zu.  
„Melden Sie sich im Kontrollraum. Den Gang hinunter, zweite Tür links, dann die dritte Tür rechts.“ Sagte die eine Wache während die andere ihnen die Tür öffnete.  
„Danke.“ Meinte Darkstar, dann betrat sie mit den anderen zusammen die Basis. Darkstar mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das ganze war bis jetzt fast zu einfach.

Als sie außerhalb des Kamerabereichs waren ließ Ishmaha den Zauber fallen. Sie wollte so viel Energie wie möglich aufsparen, schließlich wußten sie nicht, was während des Runs noch alles auf sie zukam. Auch machte es sie nervös, daß außer ihren Chummern noch Ian und die Star Rider dabei war. Bei ihren Chummern wußte sie wie sie im Ernstfall reagieren würden, denn sie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Ian und Darkstar waren zwar Profis, doch sie hatte noch nie mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet. Außerdem machte Darkstars Gegenwart sie nervös, sie war viel kälter als die Star Rider mit denen sie bisher zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie durchquerten einige Gänge, dann probierten sie die erste Tür aus. Sie ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Medusa und Wolf stürmten vor und sicherten den Raum. Es war niemand zu sehen. Schnell durchsuchte die kleine Gruppe den Raum um eine Schnittstelle zu finden durch die Icarus sich einstöpseln konnte. Sie hatten Glück, nach einigen Momenten des Suchens entdeckte Icarus eine Schnittstelle. Mit flinken Händen schloß er sein Cyberdeck an, daß er die ganze Zeit an einem Schultergurt bei sich getragen hatte. Ishmaha ging zu ihm, dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen um.  
„Ich passe auf Icarus auf, ihr anderen sichert den Raum. Medusa, Wolf ihr verschanzt euch auf dem Flur, Darkstar, du deckst die andere Tür ab. Ian bleibt hier.“  
Die anderen gaben ihr Einverständnis und Ishmaha sah, wie Wolf und Medusa durch die Tür auf den Flur verschwanden. Darkstar postierte sich an der anderen Tür. Ian gesellte sich zu ihr. Die Tür verfügte über eine Scheibe durch die man den dahinterliegenden Flur im Auge behalten konnte. Darkstar würde den Flur beobachten, was auch immer passieren mochte, Ian konnte im Notfall Medusa und Wolf unterstützen. Ishmaha hoffte nur, daß es nicht soweit kommen würde. Ihre Aufgabe war es Icarus im Notfall auszustöpseln, um hoffentlich zu verhindern, daß sein Gehirn gegrillt wurde. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hatten sich in der Vergangenheit als sehr nützlich dabei erwiesen. Anhand seiner Aura konnte sie eher erkennen wie ernst die Situation gerade war, als jemand der nur auf das äußere Umfeld achtete. Icarus macht es sich vor dem Deck bequem und stöpselte sich ein. Von jetzt an konnten sie nur noch warten und hoffen, daß ihr Chummer Glück hatte. 

Die Realität um Icarus verschwamm und machte der künstlichen Umgebung der Matrix platzt. Icarus befand sich im SHIELD-System, jetzt mußte er nur noch in die richtigen Bereiche des Netzes vordringen. Als erstes mußte er erstmal seine Tarnungsutilities einsetzten sonst würde sein Persona-Icon sofort alle Decker und alles ICE im System auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Er aktivierte eins seiner besten Utilities und wußte, daß sein Icon sich von einem geflügelten Krieger in eine Lichtpunkt verwandelte. Er verließ den Knotenpunkt und ließ sich in Richtung der CPU treiben. Die Leitung erschien ihm wie ein langer Tunnel an dessen Decke etliche Tropfen hingen. Er wußte, daß es sich dabei um weißes ICE handelte. Als sich einige der Tropfen von der Decke lösten und auf ihn zutrieben hielt er unwillkürlich den Atem an, doch nach einigen Augenblicken schien das ICE das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück. Icarus atmete erleichtert aus. Die internen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schienen sich als Kinderspiel zu entpuppen. Kein Vergleich zu dem massiven ICE auf das er gestoßen wäre, wenn er von Außen versucht hätte in das SHIELD-System einzudringen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er die CPU erreicht und startete sein Schmökerprogramm. Es würde alle wichtigen Daten, die er über Phoenix fand in seinem Cyberdeck speichern, daß ließ ihm genug Zeit, die Sperre gegen die Mutantenfähigkeiten in dieser Basis zu deaktivieren. Er verließ die CPU und begab sich in den Bereich des Systems der die Sicherheitsprotokolle enthielt. Auf dem Weg dorthin passierte er mehrere SHIELD-Decker von denen ihm jedoch keiner mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Als er das System erreicht hatte meldete sein Schmökerprogramm, daß es die Arbeit beendet hatte. Icarus sah sich kurz in dem Knoten um, dann deaktivierte er seine Tarnung. Sein Icon legte einen großen Hebel um, den er als Schaltung für das System identifiziert hatte. Plötzlich hörte er das Jaulen des Alarms. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Nein, er war sich sicher, daß er das richtige System deaktiviert hatte. Er aktivierte seine Kampfutilities und seine Engelsgestalt hielt nun ein flammendes Schwert in der Hand. Er wollte gerade die Ausstiegsroutine starten, als er sah, wie sich drei riesige Drachen näherten. Killer-ICE und es hatte ihn entdeckt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für die Ausstiegsroutine sondern mußte sich zum Kampf stellen. Der vorderste der Drachen spie Feuer und Icarus stieß sich vom Boden ab und breitete seine Flügel aus. Der Odem des Drachen versengte die Stelle an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Icarus legte die Flügel an und stürzte im Sturzflug auf den Drachen zu, das flammende Schwert vor sich ausgestreckt. Das Schwert fuhr in den Hals des Drachen und das riesige Monster zuckte in Todesqualen, eine Pranke des Tieres traf Icarus und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, die Lederrüstung des Engelsicons hing zerfetzt herunter. Die riesige Gestalt des Drachens hatte aufgehört zu zucken und löste sich auf. Icarus rappelte sich auf und sah, daß die beiden anderen Drachen herangekommen waren. Das Schwert war verschwunden und Icarus aktivierte ein anderes Angriffsutility. Ein großer Speer, der ebenfalls in Flammen stand materialisierte in der Hand von Icarus Icon, dann war er sich zur Seite und schwang sich wieder in die Luft. Der Drachenodem verfehlte ihn ein zweites Mal und die Biester heulten wütend auf, übertönten dabei sogar das Heulen der Alarmsirenen, die ein Teil von Icarus in der realen Welt wahrnahm. Icarus schleuderte den Speer, traf jedoch nur den Flügel eines der Drachen. Ein weiterer Speer materialisierte in seiner Hand. Icarus schleuderte ihn und traf. Aber der zweite Drache war inzwischen zu nah. Ein weiterer Prankenhieb traf Icarus und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Diesmal hatte er keine Rüstung mehr die ihn beschützte und der Schock raubte ihm die Konzentration. Der Drache hatte sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt als Icarus wieder aufgestanden war. Der Blick des Drachen war auf eine Stelle hinter ihm gerichtet. Sein Blick folgte dem Blick des überlebenden Drachen und Icarus erstarrte. Hinter ihn war ein weiterer Drache, doppelt so groß wie die ersten und mit drei Köpfen. Der Blick der Drachenköpfe war auf Icarus gerichtet, die Mäuler geöffnet den Odem zu verbreiten. Icarus sah die Flammen aus drei Drachenmäulern gleichzeitig auf sich zuschießen. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, sah und spürte wie der Odem ihn erreichte, dann fühlte er wie sein Geist zurückgerissen wurde. Die Welt um ihn herum zerfiel und verwandelte sich in Dunkelheit.

Als der Alarm losheulte wechselte Wolf mit Medusa einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie stürzten einige Regale und Schränke um, die an den Seiten des Ganges standen und schufen so in beide Richtungen eine Barrikade, die sowohl den Vormarsch von Gegnern verlangsamen, als auch ein gewisses Maß an Deckung bieten würde. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde das Heulen der Sirenen bereits durch das Knallen von Stiefeln auf dem Metallboden übertönt. Wolf und Medusa knieten sich beide hinter jeweils eine der Barrikaden. Als die ersten Agenten hinter einer Ecke des Ganges auftauchten eröffneten sie mit ihren schweren Sturmgewehren das Feuer. Der Lärm des automatischen Feuers hallte erschreckend laut durch den Gang, die drei Agenten, die den Gang an Wolfs Seite betreten hatten gingen unter dem Feuer zu Boden. Wolf konnte erkennen wie einem der drei von einer Salve das Gesicht zerfetzt wurde, der zweite wurde von einer Salve am Oberkörper erwischt, zurückgerissen und auf den Boden geschleudert, während der dritte an die Wand genagelt wurde, von der er eine Blutspur hinterlassend, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe hinunter rutschte. Wolf bleckte zufrieden seine Hauer. Das Schicksal ihrer Kameraden würde die SHIELD-Agenten erstmal davon abhalten in den Gang zu stürmen.

Ian rannte zu der Tür vor der Wolf und Medusa Wache hielten als der Alarm ertönte. Vor der Tür stoppte er und lehnte sich so gegen die Wand, daß er den gesamten Raum im Blick hatte. Darkstar blieb seelenruhig auf ihrem Posten, dennoch hielt Ian sich bereit ihr jederzeit zur Hilfe zu kommen. Als er das automatische Feuer hinter sich im Gang hörte mußte er sich mit aller Macht zurückhalten, um nicht herauszustürmen. Aber die Feuerstöße hörten schnell wieder auf. Ian sah zu Ishmaha und war fast zu Tode erschrocken. Plötzlich schienen sich die Sekunden zu auf Minuten auszudehnen. Ian erkannte das Icarus den Mund zu einem Schrei öffnete, sah wie Ishmaha zu ihm hechtete, die Hand zu seiner Schläfe führte und das Kabel, daß ihn mit dem Cyberdeck verband aus seiner Datenbuchse herausriß. Icarus brach zusammen und die Zeit schien sich wieder zu normalisieren. Während Ishmaha sich neben Icarus kniete rannte Ian zu ihr. Ishmaha fühlte nach Icarus‘ Puls, dann schüttelte sie ihn sanft. Icarus stöhnte kurz, dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf.  
„Wie geht es dir?“ fragten Ian und Ishmaha gleichzeitig.  
„Als hätte ich drei Tage durchgezecht.“ Antwortete Icarus, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen.  
Schnell griff er nach seinem Cyberdeck und tippte einige Befehle ein. Nach einem Moment atmete er erleichtert aus, gab noch ein paar Befehle ein und wechselte anschließend einen Chip aus. Das ganze Prozedere wiederholte er noch zweimal und hielt anschließend vier Datenchips herausfordernd und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen vor die Nasen von Ishmaha und Ian.  
„Ich hab die Daten.“ Meinte er.  
Dann warf er sowohl Ishmaha als auch Ian einen der Chips zu, den dritten brachte er Darkstar und den vierten nahm er selber. Ian sah Ishmaha erstaunt an. Er verstand nicht wie der Decker schon wieder so gut gelaunt sein konnte, obwohl er vorhin offensichtlich fast gebraten worden war. Dann hörte Ian, daß das Feuergefecht auf dem Flur wieder weitergeführt wurde. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Medusa und Wolf hechteten hindurch, gefolgt von einigen Kugeln, die jedoch nur Löcher in die Wand rissen. Dann war die Tür auch schon wieder zugeglitten. Medusa ließ die Klingen aus ihrem rechten Unterarm herausschnappen und rammte sie in den Schaltkasten des Öffnungmechanismus. SHIELD würde die Tür schon gewaltsam öffnen müssen um an sie heranzukommen. Ishmahas helle Stimme hallte klar durch den Raum.  
„Darkstar, ist der Hinterausgang frei?“ konnte Ian sie Fragen hören. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Star Rider Offizierin an der einzigen noch funktionstüchtigen Tür des Raumes.

„Darkstar, ist der Hinterausgang frei?“ hallte es von der Elfe zu ihr hinüber.  
Sie mußte fast lächeln. Sicher war der Weg frei. Sie konnte in die Richtung keinerlei Lebewesen spüren. Seit der Decker es geschafft hatte die Blockade außer Kraft zu setzen, die so tief innerhalb der Basis wirkte, tastete sie ihre Umgebung mit astralen Sinnen ab. Sie hatte die Agenten aus der anderen Richtung kommen gespürt, jedoch gewußt das es unnötig war die anderen zu alarmieren. Die beiden Messerklauen waren eh schon alarmiert gewesen.  
„An dieser Seite ist nichts in Sicht.“ Antwortete sie.  
Dann fiel ihr auf, das sie immer noch den Chip hielt, den der Decker ihr gegeben hatte. Sie ließ ihn in die Brusttasche ihrer Weste gleiten, dann lud sie ihr Gewehr durch.  
„Ich gehe als erstes.“ Sagte sie im Befehlston. „Die beiden Samurai bilden die Nachhut.“  
Sie wartete eine Sekunde bis sie Ishmahas „Einverstanden“ registriert hatte, dann riß sie die Tür auf. Der ehemalige SHIELD-Agent folgte ihr auf der Stelle und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie der Decker sich schnell sein Deck schnappte und ihnen dann zusammen mit der Elfe nacheilte. Die beiden Messerklauen würden ihre Rückendeckung sein, sollte es den SHIELD-Agenten gelingen durch die Tür zu brechen. Etwas das SHIELD nicht allzuviel Zeit kosten sollte. Aber wenn sie nicht aufgehalten werden würden sollte ihr Vorsprung reichen, um weitere Feuergefechte zu verhindern. Sie rannten mehrere Gänge entlang ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen, dann als sie um eine Ecke bogen, rannten sie geradewegs in eine kleinere Gruppe SHIELD-Agenten. Im ersten Moment waren beide Gruppen zu überrascht um das Feuer zu eröffnen. Im nächsten Moment hatte Darkstar bereits einen der Agenten übernommen und ließ ihn das Feuer auf seine eigenen Kameraden eröffnen. Gefangen im Kreuzfeuer der Runner und ihres eigenen Mannes gingen die Agenten zu Boden ohne auch nur einen Schuß abzugeben. Dann entließ Darkstar den Agenten aus ihrer Kontrolle, der nun entsetzt über seine Tat zu Boden sank. Darkstar zögerte eine Sekunde, legte dann das Gewehr an und schoß. Das Schluchzen des Agenten verstummte. Sie war sich der entsetzten Blicke der anderen bewußt.  
„Glaubt mir, für ihn war es besser so.“ sagte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung.  
Sie wußte, daß es stimmte. Sie hatte gespürt wie der Geist des Agenten unter ihrem Einfluß zerbrochen war. Dennoch konnte sie das Entsetzen der anderen fühlen und ahnte das sie ihr nicht glaubten. Sie wußte was sie über sie dachten, was die meisten über sie dachten. Sie hielten sie für kalt und vielleicht hatten sie recht. Das war die Schattenseite ihrer Gabe, damit mußte sie leben. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Schuldgefühle. Sie wandte sich von dem Gemetzel ab und führte die kleine Gruppe weiter. 

Ian fühlte wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete, als er das Blutvergießen vor sich betrachtete. Wie konnte sich Darkstar so sehr von den restlichen Star Ridern unterscheiden, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Sicher, alle Star Riders waren Profis, aber keiner war so kaltblütig wie Darkstar, daß war ihm klar. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, vielleicht war es für den Agenten besser gewesen. Auch er hatte das Entsetzen in seinen Augen gesehen, aber hatte diese Frau das Recht zu entscheiden? Er drängte den Gedanken in den Hintergrund. Das wichtigste war, daß sie hier raus kamen. Er folgte Darkstar den Gang hinunter. Nach einigen weiteren Abzweigungen hatten sie den Ausgang erreicht. Der Schock ging tief, als sie merkten, daß die Tür versperrt war.  
„Was nun?“ fragte Ian.  
Ishmaha zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Hat irgendwer Sprengstoff dabei?“ fragte sie.  
Auf Medusas Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen.  
„Wolf und ich haben ein wenig C4. Meinst du das reicht, Chummer?“  
Wolf und Medusa kramten jeweils zwei Blöcke C4 aus ihren Taschen und hielten sie Ishmaha hin.  
„Gut, wir graben uns vorne ein. Medusa, du jagst die Tür in die Luft, so ka?“  
„So ka, Chef.“ Antwortete Medusa, schnappte sich den Sprengstoff von Wolf und begab sich zur Tür. Der Rest des Teams ging hinter die Abzweigung und errichtete notdürftig Barrikaden. Dann postierten sie sich schußbereit. Nach einigen Momenten hörten sie sich nähernde Schritte. Ihre Verfolger hatten sie eingeholt. Als die ersten Agenten in Sicht kamen eröffneten sie das Feuer. Ian sah einen Agenten nach dem anderen fallen, allerdings gelang es einigen innerhalb ihrer Sichtweite Deckung zu finden. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich eine Pattsituation entwickelt. Weder die SHIELD-Agenten noch die Runner wagten es ihre Deckung zu verlassen, da sie sofort von Gegnern unter Beschuß genommen wurden. Nach kurzer Zeit gesellte sich Medusa zu ihnen, die sich durch ihre künstlich verstärkten Reflexe so schnell bewegte, daß die SHIELD-Agenten nicht frei zum Schuß kamen.  
„Jetzt wird’s laut.“ Rief sie und drückte auf einen Schalter, den sie in der Hand hielt.  
Für einige Sekunden befürchtete Ian die Welt würde untergehen. Der Lärm, der durch die Explosion ausgelöst wurde war höllisch. Auch ihre Gegner schienen überrascht und so schoß keiner von ihnen als Ishmaha sich aufrichtete. Die Elfe streckte ihre Hand in Richtung der Agenten aus. Einen Moment lang schien es fast so, als würde sie glühen, dann löste sich ein riesiger Feuerball aus ihrer Hand. Der Feuerball schoß über die Agenten hinweg, hüllte sie ein und verzerrte sie. Ein Geruch nach Ozon und verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft und machte sie stickig. Die Runner nutzten ihre Chance und rannten zum Ausgang. Als Ian durch die Tür war atmete er erleichtert tief ein. Die smoghaltige Luft der Straßen New Yorks kam ihm nach der rauchgeschwängerten Luft des Ganges vor wie eine frische Frühlingsbrise. Sie rannten bis sie den Wagen erreicht hatten und eilten durch die offene Tür. Ishmaha, die den Wagen als letztes erreicht hatte, zog die Tür zu. Kaum war sie geschlossen drückte Ice, die geduldig gewartet hatte das Gas durch und fuhr los. 

Nitro war den ganzen Abend in der Zentrale auf und ab maschiert. Es machte ihn nervös nichts mit dem ersten Teil der Mission zu tun zu haben. Er fragte sich, wie Mac sich fühlen mochte. Immerhin ging es bei der Sache um seinen Sohn. Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder. Er wußte wie mies er sich fühlte und das reichte. Als der Funkspruch der Riggerin ankam atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie hatten die Daten. Er hatte gewußt das sie es schaffen würden. Die Runner waren ein hervorragendes Team und obwohl er Darkstars Einstellung nicht mochte, wußte er ihre Kompetenz zu schätzen. Fraser wiederum verfügte über einiges an Ortskenntnis, außerdem war das für ihn persönlich. Sicher, Nitro hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, aber immerhin war es ihnen gelungen die Daten zu bekommen. Sobald sie wieder zurück waren, würden sie die Daten auswerten, die Icarus aus SHIELDs Computer gezogen hatte. Dann konnten sie entscheiden, wie sie Sean aus diesem Mist rausholen würden. Nitro sah wie sein Stellvertreter den Raum betrat. Laser sah sich suchend um, als er Nitro entdeckte kam er auf ihn zu.  
„Nitro, du hast mich rufen lassen?“ fragte Laser ihn.  
„Ja Rob, du wirst unsere Gäste in Empfang nehmen und mit der Auswertung der Daten beginnen.“ antwortete er, wobei er Lasers informelle Anrede beibehielt. Laser klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Nicken. Nitro atmete tief ein. Blieb nur noch eins zu tun. Er mußte Mac informieren, damit dieser sich vorbereiten konnte.


	13. 8. Kapitel - Die letzte Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Als Laser den Fahrzeughangar erreichte kamen die Runner gerade an. Als erstes verließ Darkstar den Wagen. Die Star Rider kam auf ihn zu, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und ging dann einfach weiter. Er fragte sich, was mit ihr schon wieder los war. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken sie zurückzurufen, verwarf ihn dann jedoch wieder. Darkstar war äußerst schwierig und wenn man sie wütend machte, vergaß sie sich manchmal. Dennoch Laser war sich sicher, daß sie irgendwann lernen würde mit anderen umzugehen, nicht nur sie zu kontrollieren. Er betrachtete das Objekt in seiner Hand und stellte fest, daß es ein Speicherchip aus einem Cyberdeck war. Enthielt er die Daten, oder handelte es sich um etwas anderes? Wahrscheinlich ersteres. Die Runner und Fraser kamen gemeinsam nach. Vor Laser blieben sie stehen.  
„Wir haben die Daten.“ meinte Ishmaha, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Speicherchip in Lasers Hand. „Ich sehe Darkstar hat dir bereits ihre Kopie gegeben. Willst du den Rest auch?“ fügte sie hinzu.  
„Nicht nötig. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?“  
Laser war neugierig. Irgend etwas war geschehen, sonst wäre Darkstar nicht so mies gelaunt gewesen. Er wußte, daß er von ihr nichts erfahren würde, aber vielleicht würden die Runner ihm etwas erzählen. Doch Ishmaha schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nichts besonderes. Wir sind zwar in ein Feuergefecht gekommen, aber keine Verletzten auf unserer Seite.“  
Laser nahm die Information mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Fraser, aber der schien gefaßt. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht leicht für ihn gegen seine früheren Kollegen zu kämpfen, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er zusammenbrechen. Er würde nur gerne wissen, was zwischen ihnen und Darkstar vorgefallen war, aber er wollte sie auch nicht direkt fragen. Auch wenn die Runner gute Freunde waren, so konnte er es Darkstar nicht antun. Sie war eine Rider und auch wenn ihm ihre Methoden häufig genug nicht paßten, so sprachen ihre Ergebnisse dennoch für sie. Die Runner und auch Fraser waren trotz allem Außenseiter. Laser entließ sie mit einem Nicken und macht sich auf den Weg in die Zentrale. Es wurde Zeit die Daten auszuwerten.  
Nachdem die Star Riders die Daten durchgesehen hatten riefen sie einige ihrer Mitglieder, die Runner, Ian und Karen zusammen. Laser verteilte Ausdrucke von den Daten, welche die Runner besorgt hatten. Ian überflog die Daten kurz, legte sie aber schnell zur Seite, da er bereits den Chip durchgegangen war, den er von den Runnern erhalten hatte. Nach der Geschwindigkeit in der die anderen mit dem durchgehen der Daten fertig waren, hatten sie die Daten auch schon gesehen. Es überraschte Ian nicht. Die Runner waren die Daten vermutlich schon aus finanziellen Gründen durchgegangen, immerhin war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie jemanden fanden, der ihnen einen Teil der Informationen abkaufte recht groß. Karen war die Daten mit ihm zusammen durchgegangen und er schätzte das die Star Riders die Informationen auch zusammen durchgegangen waren. Ian störte es nur ein wenig, daß auch Darkstar wieder da war. Die Mutantin war ihm ein wenig unheimlich, was sowohl an der Kälte lag, die sie vermittelte, als auch an den Fähigkeiten, über die sie verfügte. Zwar hatte Ian nichts gegen Mutanten, aber solch mächtige Kräfte in den Händen eines so undurchschaubaren Charakters machten ihn nervös.  
„Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, wollen wir besprechen wie wir Phoenix aus den Händen von SHIELD befreien können?“ fing Nitro an.  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte im Raum. Nitro fuhr fort.  
„Ich denke euch allen sind inzwischen die Daten bekannt. Sollte irgendwer Bedenken haben an dieser Aktion teilzunehmen sollte er sie jetzt vorbringen. Ansonsten gehe ich davon aus, daß ihr alle bereit seit.“  
Wieder legte er eine Pause ein. Ian sah sich die Gesichter der Anwesenden an. Einige waren entschlossen, andere ließen keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf die Emotionen zu, aber keiner von ihnen schien irgendwelche Einwände zu haben. Ian blickte wieder zu Nitro, der zum gleichen Schluß gekommen zu sein schien wie Ian.  
„Nun gut, dann können wir mit der Planung beginnen. Nach unseren Informationen befindet Phoenix sich immer noch in der SHIELD-Basis in Seattle. Die Basis wird sehr stark bewacht und befindet sich außerhalb der Stadtgrenze. Das heißt, das es äußerst schwer wird sich unbemerkt zu nähern, verringert jedoch auch die Gefahr einer Gefährdung der Zivilbevölkerung.“  
Während Nitro die holographische Projektion einer Umgebungskarte der SHIELD-Basis aufrief, überflog Ian wieder die Mienen der Anwesenden. Die meisten schienen erleichtert, daß eine mögliche Gefährdung von Zivilisten nahezu ausgeschlossen war. Jedoch kannte er auch die Abneigung einiger der Anwesenden gegen einen Kampf in der Wildnis. Vor allem dem Großteil der Runner sah man an, daß sie Stadtkinder waren und sich in der Natur nicht wohl fühlten. Dennoch auch Ian war froh darüber, daß die SHIELD-Basis Seattle sich außerhalb der Stadt befand. Für ihn und die Meisten hier war jedes unschuldige Opfer prinzipiell untragbar. Die Abkehr von diesem Grundsatz war es gewesen, durch die ihm seine Arbeit für SHIELD in den letzten Monaten so schwer gefallen war und die ihm Seans Geschichte von Anfang an so glaubwürdig machte. Tief in seinem Innern hatte er es schon lange gewußt, sonst wäre es für ihn nicht so leicht gewesen SHIELD den Rücken zu kehren.  
„Können Sie diese Beobachtungen bestätigen, Mr. Fraser?“ riß ihn Nitro aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört.“ Entschuldigte er sich.  
Wie hatte er so unaufmerksam sein können.  
„Ich hatte erwähnt, daß wir mit ca. 200 Agenten rechnen müssen, die in Seattle stationiert sind.“  
Ian nickte.  
„Das kommt hin. Mit mehr Widerstand dürfte nicht zu rechnen sein.“  
Die weibliche Star Rider, die ihnen bei ihrer Ankunft als Zap vorgestellt worden war sah die beiden an.  
„Mit 200 Leuten können sie die Basis schon gut halten und es uns verdammt schwer machen.“ Meinte sie.  
Ian nickte zustimmend.  
„Das ist sicher richtig, allerdings ist die Basis auf ein Fassungsvermögen von bis zu 1000 Agenten ausgelegt und dann wäre der Versuch blanker Selbstmord. Wir sollten froh sein, daß die Basis nicht verstärkt worden ist.“  
Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Auch Ian war klar, daß es schwer werden würde in die Basis einzudringen, aber mit jedem Agenten weniger stieg ihre Chance ein wenig. Nitro brachte das Wort wieder an sich.  
„Nachdem wir dieses Thema nun beendet haben, sollten wir uns wieder der Planung des Unternehmens zuwenden. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir teilen uns in drei unabhängig von einander operierende Gruppen auf. Die Einstiegspunkte lägen dann hier, hier und hier.“  
Während Nitro redete zoomte er die Karte näher heran bis nur noch die SHIELD-Basis zu sehen war. Dann zeigte er auf die drei Punkte die er meinte, wobei diese Punkte zu blinken begannen. Die Runner und auch die Star Rider betrachteten die karte aufmerksam. Wieder war es einige Zeit still, während alle über die Vor- und Nachteile der Einstiegspunkte nachdachten. Die Vorteile lagen auf der Hand. Sie waren an unterschiedlichen Seiten der Basis und bei allen gab es relativ gute Deckung. Dennoch würde es hilfreich sein, wenn SHIELD irgendwie abgelenkt werden würde.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Ablenkungsangriff auf die Westseite?“ warf Ian in den Raum.  
„Gute Idee.“ Meinte Nitro, „allerdings können wir niemanden aus den Teams dazu abstellen. Laser, können wir noch ein viertes Team aus unseren Leuten bilden?“ wandte er sich an seinen Stellvertreter.  
„Wir könnten auf der Seite einen Jägerangriff organisieren. Allerdings wäre es gefährlich auf das Gebäude zu schießen, es würde nur funktionieren, wenn sich SHIELD in einen Luftkampf verwickeln ließe.“  
Das Risiko wäre es wert, dachte sich Ian. Der Luftkampf würde SHIELD überzeugen, daß ein Angriff von der anderen Seite käme. Auch würden sie einen Großangriff und kein Kommandounternehmen erwarten. Es war möglich.  
„Welche Aufgaben haben die einzelnen Gruppen?“ fragte jemand in den Raum, Ian wußte nicht wer.  
„Die erste Gruppe wird von den Shadowrunnern gebildet. Ihr dringt in die Basis ein und deaktiviert die innere Sicherheit. Die zweite Gruppe besteht aus Zap, Laser, Mac, Mr. Fraser und mir. Wir werden direkt auf die Krankenstation vorstoßen wo wir uns mit dem ersten Team vereinigen. Team Drei wird unseren Fluchtweg sichern. Einverstanden?“  
Alle Anwesenden nickten, nur Karen schien anderer Meinung zu sein.  
„Was ist mit mir?“ fragte sie. „Mit welchem Team gehe ich?“  
Ian stockte für einen Moment der Atem, daß konnte doch nicht Karens ernst sein. Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich erwarten, daß irgendwer sie mit in ein Team nahm.  
„Du bleibst hier!“ befahl er.  
Es kam reflexartig hervor, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Karen sprang auf.  
„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Ich will mit und ich werde auch mitgehen.“  
Einen Moment wollte Ian weiterhin widersprechen, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie eigenwillig seine Tochter sein konnte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte sie doch machen was sie wollte, er konnte sie ohnehin nicht mehr davon abhalten. Karen sah seine Resignation und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, dann wandte sie sich mit ihrem bittenden Blick an Nitro. Dieser zögerte merkbar, aber dann nickte er.  
„Gut Karen, sie gehen mit Team Zwo. Abflug ist morgen früh um Punkt 0700.“

Um Viertel vor Sieben waren alle am Hangar angetreten. Karen war von ihrem Vater geweckt worden. Sie wußte, daß er es nicht gut fand das sie mitkam, dennoch hatte er ihr gestern Nacht noch einige Lektionen im Schießen erteilt und gab ihr seitdem andauernd irgendwelche Verhaltensregeln. Ein wenig nervte sie das, auch wenn sie wußte, das es nur zu ihrem besten war. Sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und sie befürchtete, daß es eventuell noch zunehmen würde. Wie oft hatte sie von ihrem Vater gehört, wie ausgebildete Soldaten im Ernstfall erstarrt waren und ihre gesamte Einheit in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Würde ihr das auch passieren? Sie wußte wie dumm ihre Entscheidung war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund mußte sie es tun. Vielleicht wollte sie sich beweisen. Ja, daß war es vermutlich. Seit sie Sean getroffen hatte, hatte sie dieses Gefühl. Alle anderen waren so mutig und so stark, jederzeit bereit ihr Leben für andere einzusetzen. Nacheinander betrachtete sie die anderen, als sie ins Flugzeug stiegen. Die Star Riders, so loyal das sie alles riskieren würden, um einem der ihren zu helfen. Sogar bereit für ihn zu sterben, wenn es sein mußte. Auch die Runner, die einer Umgebung entstammten wo jeder jedem mißtraut und dennoch standen sie noch für einen Freund ein. Auch ihr Vater, der bereit war alles aufzugeben nur um zu tun was er für richtig hielt. Wie hätte sie da zurückbleiben können. Sie mußte es tun, schon alleine deshalb, weil sie Sean zeigen wollte, daß sie es wert gewesen war. Als die Düsen des Flugzeugs aufheulten war sie entschlossener denn je.


	14. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Der Direktor hatte noch mehrmals versucht Sean Informationen zu entlocken, aber Sean hatte sich geweigert zu reden. Sein Kopf war inzwischen schon fast wieder klar, da die Ärzte aufgehört hatten ihm Schmerzmittel zu verabreichen. Sean war froh darüber, da er wußte das ihm so nicht aus versehen etwas entschlüpfen konnte, allerdings wurden die Schmerzen schlimmer je klarer sein Kopf wurde. Sean wußte, daß der Direktor langsam ungeduldig wurde und sein geheimnisvoller Partner schien über weit weniger Geduld zu verfügen. Er hatte die Reibungen gespürt, die in der Partnerschaft der Beiden vorhanden waren. Vielleicht gelang es ihm diese Partnerschaft noch weiter zu strapazieren. Schon oft genug hatte ein kleiner Anstoß genügt, um Bündnisse dauerhaft zu zerstören. Eventuell konnte er sich zum Stein dieses Anstoßes machen. Und wenn nicht so konnte er sie zumindestens behindern. Just in diesem Moment glitt ein weiteres Mal die Tür auf. Sean blickte in ihre Richtung in der Erwartung den Direktor den Raum betreten zu sehen. Zu seiner Überraschung stattete ihm Damian einen Besuch ab.  
„Nun, wollen Sie wieder ihre Zeit mit leeren Drohungen verschwenden?“ fragte Sean, der den Spielchen mit diesem Mann mehr als müde war.  
Sicher er hatte es letztes Mal geschafft ihm Angst einzujagen, aber das würde ihm nicht noch mal gelingen. Doch der guten Vorsätze zum Trotz verkrampfte Sean sich bereits beim Anblick dieses Mannes.  
„Nein, nein. Diesmal wollte ich dir nicht drohen. Statt dessen habe ich wirklich gute Nachrichten für dich.“  
Das dieser Kerl ihn duzte ärgerte Sean, aber vermutlich war das auch genau Damians Absicht. Reizen und Verängstigen, eine gute Taktik um jemanden zu unbedachten Bemerkungen zu provozieren, aber Sean würde nicht darauf reinfallen. Im Gegenteil, dieses Spiel konnten auch Zwei spielen.  
„Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wurden vergiftete und werden in den nächsten fünf Minuten diese Welt verlassen?“  
Sean war sich bewußt darüber, daß SHIELD nicht zulassen würde, daß Damian in der SHIELD-Basis Hand an ihn legen würde, also konnte er es sich durchaus leisten ihn zu reizen. Doch statt wütend zu werden setzte sein Gegenüber wieder ein Grinsen auf, daß zu diabolisch wirkte um vorgetäuscht zu sein. Dann schüttelt Damian langsam den Kopf.  
„Falsch geraten. Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit. Nur unser beider Freunde von SHIELD werden langsam etwas nervös. Das könnte vielleicht daran liegen, daß gestern eine SHIELD-Basis überfallen wurde. Aber das interessanteste kommt noch. Die Vorgehensweise läßt auf ein Team von Shadowrunnern schließen, die alle gesund und munter entkommen sind.“  
Er blickte Sean erwartungsvoll an.  
„Und, was soll mir das jetzt sagen?“ antwortete Sean.  
Ihm war klar wer in die Basis eingebrochen war. Wer sonst hätte schon ein Runnerteam für solch einen Run geheuert. Eventuell konnte er aus dieser Geschichte doch noch heil herauskommen. Doch Damian grinste immer noch, also mußte diese Sache noch einen Haken haben.  
„Da deine Freunde SHIELD nervös gemacht haben übernehmen wir dich ab morgen. Mein Vater freut sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf. Vor allem seit er erfahren hat, daß du meine mißratenden Halbbrüder kennst.“ Sean war verblüfft. Sicher, daß würde alles erklären. Die Ähnlichkeit der drei die über puren Zufall hinausging. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm übel. Er wußte was Vics Vater den beiden angetan hatte, der Typ war ein Sadist der übelsten Sorte und hinzu kam, daß er verflucht viel Einfluß hatte, sowohl in der Politik als auch im organisierten Verbrechen. Wenn er eine Verbindung zu SHIELD eingegangen war, dann war die Gefahr noch viel größer, als die Star Riders geargwöhnt hatten. Hinzu kam noch, daß er vermutlich verloren waren, wenn seine Freunde nicht schnell handelten. Er bezweifelte das dieser Mann rationell handelte. SHIELD hätte ihn nicht umgelegt, solange sie sich etwas von ihm erhofften. Sie waren vielleicht skrupellos, aber dieser Mann genoß es zu töten.  
„Ich wußte nicht das die beiden noch einen Bruder haben.“ Sagte Sean, um sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen.  
Er fragte sich wie der Senator dies solange hatte geheimhalten können. Vor allem vor seinen eigenen Kindern.  
„Das sollte auch niemand wissen, vor allem da ich bei meiner Mutter aufgewachsen bin. Aber genug davon, ich habe noch anderes zu tun. Wir sehen uns morgen.“  
Damit drehte Damian sich um und ließ Sean allein zurück. Irgendwie mußte Sean diese Informationen weitergeben. Die Star Riders mußten erfahren wer SHIELDs Verbündete waren, doch im Moment sah er keine Möglichkeit wie er das aus eigener Kraft bewerkstelligen sollte.


	15. 9. Kapitel - Der Weg durch die Hölle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages erreichte der Jet der Star Riders Seattle. Sie waren auf einem Privatflugplatz am Randbereich Seattles gelandet. Die Landeerlaubnis für diesen Flugplatz war hauptsächlich VIPs vorbehalten und kostete ein halbes Vermögen. Karen wunderte sich ein wenig, wie die Star Riders sie erhalten hatten, aber sie schienen offensichtlich über enorme finanzielle Mittel zu verfügen. Auf dem Flugplatz hatten sie in drei Transporter gewechselt, welche die drei Teams zur SHIELD-Basis transportieren sollten. Während sie zusammengepfercht in der Kabine saßen nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sich ein wenig mit Zap zu unterhalten. Die große blonde Frau hatte von Beginn an einen netten Eindruck auf sie gemacht.  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß Sean als Reporter arbeitet?“ fragte sie gerade, da sie darüber verwundert war, daß er neben seiner Betätigung bei den Star Riders noch Zeit für einen Beruf hatte.  
„Die meisten von uns gehen noch einem Beruf nach. Das ist eine Entscheidung die jeder selbst treffen muß. Allerdings kann das hin und wieder ziemlich streßig werden.“  
Karen nickte verstehend. Wie sollte man einem Arbeitgeber auch erklären, daß man für einige Tage verschwunden war.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wie bist du denn zu den Star Riders gekommen?“  
„Ich war schon dabei, als Nitro und Laser die Gruppe damals formierten. Die meisten von uns sind schon von Anfang an dabei.“  
„Sean auch?“ fragte Karen und kam sich gleich darauf dumm vor.  
„Nein, er war damals noch ein Kind.“  
Sicher, daß hätte Karen sich auch denken können. Sie verfiel in Schweigen. Anspannung lag greifbar in der Luft. Alle warteten gebannt auf ihre Ankunft. Nach einiger Zeit hielt der Wagen an. Laser und Mac kamen aus der Fahrerkabine zu ihnen nach hinten. Jedes Truppenmitglied war mit einem Funkgerät ausgestattet worden, daß aus einem Kehlkopfmikro als Sender und einem Empfänger im Ohr bestand. Karens Vater hatte ihr im Flugzeug beim Anlegen der Ausrüstung geholfen.

Als alle im Wagen waren öffnete Nitro einen Funkkanal.  
„Einsatz Eins und Drei von Team Leader, Status?“ Fragte er über Funk.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sowohl Ishmaha, als auch Darkstar, welche das 3. Team anführte Bereitschaft gemeldet hatten. Nitro gab seinem Team das Signal zum aussteigen. Alle reagierten sofort, sprangen aus dem Wagen und sicherten die Umgebung. Nitro verließ den Wagen als letzter, wobei er mit einem Auge auf Karen Fraser achtete. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich das sie dabei war. Sicher war sie ein sympathisches Mädchen und das sie Sean gegenüber mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte war kaum zu übersehen. Dennoch war sie eine Zivilisten und somit ein Risiko. Er hatte seine Leute angewiesen auf sie aufzupassen und hoffte, daß das ausreichend war. Als alle Positionen eingenommen waren öffnete er einen weiteren Kanal.  
„Star Eins von Team Leader, Feuerbefehl erteilt.“  
„Roger.“ Erklang die Antwort von Joker, dem Kommandeur der eingesetzten Jägerstaffel.  
Nitro schaltete wieder auf die allgemeine Frequenz um. Dann wartete er bis er in der Ferne die ersten Lichtblitze der einschlagenden Raketen sah.  
„Alle Teams los.“ Brüllte er, dann starteten sie im Dauerlauf in Richtung der SHIELD-Basis.  
Im Laufen sah er das Abwehrfeuer der Bodengeschütze nach den Jägern tasten und auch die ersten SHIELD-Jäger wurden bereits gestartet.

Als der Feuerbefehl kam öffnete Joker die Befehlsfrequenz seiner Staffel.  
„Stars von Star Eins. Ihr habt es gehört. Feuer frei.“  
Bevor einer seiner Leute antworten konnte ließ er seine Hammerhead bereits in einen Sturzflug fallen und seine Autokanone losfeuern. Er sah die Leuchtspurmunition einschlagen und riß seinen Jäger wieder in die Höhe. Maniac, sein Wingman und der zweite Hammerhead-Pilot der Staffel hing an seinem Heck und folgte seinem Manöver. Die vier Riever-Piloten der Staffel folgten ihrem Beispiel und begannen ebenfalls mit einem Sturzflug, wobei sie die SHIELD-Basis mit einem KSR- und LSR-Regen eindeckten. Nachdem Joker seinen Jäger in die Kurve gelegt hatte sah er wie die ersten Jäger von der SHIELD-Basis aufstiegen.  
„Stars, wir bekommen Besuch. Hitman schließt sich Star Eins und Zwo an. Rievers, ihr setzt das Bombardement solange wie möglich fort.“  
Joker setzte zum Angriff auf die startenden SHIELD-Jäger an und eröffnete das Feuer auf den vordersten Jäger, eine 65 Tonnen schwere Shilone. Er sah wie seine Leuchtspurmuntion sich in die linke Tragfläche des SHIELD-Jägers bohrte. Maniac stimmte in das Feuer ein und schälte mit seiner AK/20 die Panzerung vom Heck des Jägers, doch der SHIELD-Pilot behielt die Kontrolle. Dann tauchte aus den Wolken ein weiterer Schatten auf und stürzte sich auf die Shilone. Die Killer eröffnete mit fünf ihrer mittleren Laser das Feuer auf den SHIELD-Jäger. Hitmans Schüsse trafen und die Shilone löste sich in einem Feuerball auf. Einen Gegner hatten sie runtergeholt, doch jetzt hatte SHIELD auch seine Jäger in der Luft.

Hitman brach in einen stummen Jubel aus, als er sah wie die Shilone unter seinem Feuer in Flammen aufging. Nach dem Treffer merkte er kaum die Abwärme die der gleichzeitige Einsatz aller fünf Laser erzeugt hatte. Es würde auch noch viel wärmer werden. In der Zeit die es die Star Riders gekostet hatte die Shilone aus der Luft zu holen, hatte SHIELD bereits fünf weitere Jäger in die Luft bekommen und sie starteten immer noch weitere Jäger. Er hängte sich mit seinem Jäger hinter eine SHIELD-Lucifer. Der Pilot feuerte mit dem Hecklaser seines Jägers auf Hitmans Killer welcher das Feuer mit allen Waffen im Bug und Flügel seines Jägers erwiderte. Ein Treffer seines Gegners kochte einen Teil der Panzerung von der linken Tragfläche von Hitmans Jäger und schüttelte ihn durch. Hitmans Antwort bestand aus einem Volltreffer. Sowohl seine fünf Laser als auch seine AK/10 trafen. Die Laser schälten die Panzerung vom Rumpf des Jägers und die AK vervollständigte das Vernichtungswerk. Der gegnerische Jäger hatte seine komplette Rumpfpanzerung verloren, allerdings hatten Hitmans Waffen keinerlei Internen Schaden anrichten können. Der SHIELD-Pilot versuchte es nun mit Ausweichmanövern. Zuerst ließ er seine Lucifer in eine scharfe Kehre nach links fallen und ging anschließend in einen Looping über. Hitman schaffte es an ihm dranzubleiben du sobald sie den Looping beendet hatten gab er eine weitere Salve ab und traf wiederum. Seine Innentemperatur näherte sich langsam aber sicher dem roten Bereich, aber Hitman ignorierte es. Einer der Schüsse fand die Bresche in der Panzerung der Lucifer und dran in die Interne Struktur der gegnerischen Maschine vor. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Hitman sah wie der Schleudersitz des gegnerischen Piloten in den Himmel schoß und anschließend langsam herabsank. Er folgte ihm noch einen Augenblick mit den Augen und wendete sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Ein kurzer Blick auf die taktische Anzeige zeigte ihm das inzwischen über zehn SHIELD-Jäger in der Luft waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Jäger SHIELD schon gestartet hatte und wieviel sie noch starten würden. Aber bereits jetzt steckten sie in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten. Zwar waren die SHIELD-Jäger zum Teil leichter, aber bei einer doppelten Übermacht, war das nicht mehr wichtig. Außerdem war der Überraschungseffekt, den die Riders hatten nutzen können inzwischen aufgebraucht. Zwei Stingrays stürzten sich auf Hitman, der seinen Jäger gerade noch rechtzeitig in eine Kurve legen konnte. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Radarschirm zeigte, das die anderen Star Riders zu beschäftigt waren um ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen, aber vielleicht schaffte er die beide mittelschweren Jäger auch alleine. Andererseits würde er sie Stingrays so nie in eine gute Schußposition bekommen. Er beschloß die Jäger hinter sich erst einmal bestmöglich zu ignorieren und statt dessen einem seiner Kameraden zu helfen. Der konnte sich dann um seine Anhängsel kümmern. Maniac war ihm am nächste und hatte es gerade mit drei feindliche Jägern zu tun. Zwei der Gegner befanden sich vor Maniac, doch einer hing an seinem Heck. Hitman schaltete seine Zielerfassung auf die Shilone die sich hinter Maniac befand. Der feindliche Pilot schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Hitman feuerte mit allem war er hatte und nur ein Laser verfehlte den feindlichen Jäger. Eine erneute Hitzewelle flutete durch sein Cockpit und der Radarschirm fiel aus. Aus dem gegnerischen Jäger quoll schwarzer Rauch und die Shilone drehte ab. Hitman legte seine Zielerfassug erneut auf den gegnerischen Jäger, aber bevor er feuern konnte löste der SHIELD-Pilot bereits seinen Schleudersitz aus. Wieder einer weniger, dachte sich Hitman. Gerade als er abdrehen wollte, wurde sein Jäger von mehreren Einschlägen erschüttert. Die Stingrays, war sein letzter Gedanke als sich sein Jäger in einen gigantischen Feuerball verwandelte und er von den Flammen verzehrt wurde.

Als der Jäger hinter ihm abdrehte war Maniac zuerst verwundert, dann erkannte er Hitmans Killer, welche den gegnerischen Jäger verfolgte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Sperber vor ihm und löste zwei Salven aus. Die leichten Sperber hatten den Salven der AK/20 seiner Hammerhead nichts entgegenzusetzen. Der erste Sperber explodierte sofort, dem Piloten des zweiten blieb gerade noch genug Zeit seinen Schleudersitz auszulösen, bevor auch sein Jäger explodierte. Erst jetzt registrierte Maniac die beiden Stingray, die Hitman verfolgten. Er riß seinen Jäger herum und setzte sich hinter die Stingrays, doch es war zu spät, die beiden Stingrays feuerten fast gleichzeitig und unvorstellbare Mengen an Energie leckten gierig nach Hitmans Killer. Als die gebündelte Energie von Partikelprojektorkanonen und Schweren und Mittleren Lasern die Killer trafen explodierte sie und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, als Maniac verzweifelt nach Zeichen dafür Ausschau hielt, das Hitman es geschafft hatte auszusteigen. Doch nirgends war ein Schleudersitz zu entdecken. Wie ein Racheengel ließ Maniac seine schwere Hammerhead auf die beiden 60 Tonnen Stingrays herabstürzen.

Als die ersten Raketen einschlugen du das Startsignal durch die Empfänger in ihre Ohren drang stürmten die Runner los. Wolf und Medusa hatten die Vorhut übernommen und Icarus hatte alle Mühe mit ihren künstlich verstärkten Reflexen und ihrer hohe Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Ice und Ishmaha bildeten die Nachhut. Icarus wußte, das Ice fast ebensogut mit Waffen umgehen konnte wie mit den Kontrollen jedes beliebigen Fahrzeugs und Ishmaha konnte mit ihren magische Fähigkeiten mehr Verwüstung anrichten, als die beide Messerklauen zusammen, auch wenn sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten sparsamer umgehen mußte. Schnell hatten sie ihren Einstiegspunkte erreicht. Einen unbewachten Lüftungsschacht an der Nordseite der Basis. Der Schacht war gerade breit genug das ein Mensch bequem hindurch kriechen konnte und er war nicht einmal vergittert. Es erschien Icarus fast zu einfach, als er Wolf und Medusa in den Schacht folgte, doch er wußte, das die beiden auf eventuelle Sicherungsanlagen achten würden. Icarus hatte im Schacht noch größere Probleme den beiden zu folgen, zwar war er um einiges schmaler als die beiden Messerklauen, dafür erwies sich sein Cyberdeck wieder einmal als äußerst sperrig. Ein notwendiges Übel wenn er seinen Job erfüllen wollte. Auch wenn ihm persönlich Systeme lieber wäre in die er auch von außen eindringen konnte. Wenn er jedoch an die letzte Begegnung mit SHIELDs ICE dachte, nahm er diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit gerne hin. Bei der hohen Anzahl interner Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatte er keine Lust sich durch die äußeren Barrieren zu kämpfen. Icarus mußte sich einen Fluch verkneifen, als er schon wieder über einen Meter auf Wolf und Medusa verloren hatte. Wenn er an die riesen Mengen Waffen dachte, welche die beide mit sich rumschleppten mußte er sie wirklich bewundern. Wie konnten die beiden nur so schnell vorwärtskommen. Er hatte gerade mal eine Pistole und war eigentlich der Meinung, daß große Gewehre mehr behindern sollten, als ein Cyberdeck, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich damit getäuscht. Die beiden waren gerade wieder hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, während Icarus schon wieder sein Cyberdeck zurechtrücken mußte. Es hatte sich wieder mal in einer Ecke verklemmt. Hinter sich hörte er Ishmaha wütend vor sich hin murmeln, aber er verzichtete darauf näher hinzuhören. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er den Anschluß nicht verlieren würde. Endlich hatte er sein Deck befreit und krabbelte eilig weiter. Diesmal schaffte er die Ecke problemlos und stieß fast mit Medusa zusammen, die ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Beeile dich gefälligst, Icarus. Ich hab keine Lust ewig auf dich zu warten.“ zischte sie so leise wie möglich.  
Dann krabbelte sie weiter. Icarus folgte ihr und bemühte sich mitzuhalten. Je länger sie durch den Schacht krabbelten, desto seltener blieb er hängen, daher war er ganz dicht hinter Medusa als diese plötzlich stehenblieb. Icarus, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, konnte nicht mehr stoppen und krabbelte Kopf voran in sie hinein. Er konnte einen leisen Fluch von ihr hören und war zum ersten Mal froh, das der Schacht so eng war. Das verhinderte wenigstens, das Medusa ihm an die Kehle ging.  
„Tschuldigung.“ murmelte Icarus in der Hoffnung Medusa würde es hören und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament würde dadurch etwas besänftigt werden. Medusa ließ sich durch einen Lüftungsschacht hinunter, von dem Wolf die Abdeckung entfernt hatte. Icarus folgte ihr umständlich. Als er zum stehen kam hatten die beiden Messerklauen den Raum bereits gesichert. Es war ein kleiner, mit Computern ausgestatteter Raum. Auf dem Fußboden lag ein SHIELD-Agent mit zerfetzter Kehle. Über ihm stand Wolf, der die Sporne, welche aus seinem Unterarm ragten, an einem Stück Uniform des toten Agenten säuberte. Icarus wendete de Blick ab und trat schnell zur Seite, damit Ishmaha und Ice aus dem Schacht nachkommen konnten. Er legte sein Cyberdeck ab und schloß es an einen der Computerterminals an, dann wartete er ab. Ishmaha nickte ihm zu.  
„Ich passe auf dich auf. Wolf, Ice und Medusa sichern den Raum.“  
Die Runner nickten und Icarus sah wie die drei durch eine Tür verschwanden. Er stöpselte sich ein, zögerte jedoch das Deck zu aktivieren. SHIELDs ICE war verdammt gefährlich. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Ishmaha ihn wieder ausstöpselte bevor seine Synapsen geröstet wurden, aber vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht so weit kommen. Er hatte seine Ausrüstung mit einigen neuen Utilities bestückt, unter anderem einem neuen Tarnprogramm und verbesserten Kampf- und Verteidigungsprogrammen. Er sah kurz zu Ishmaha, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Danach drückte er auf die Execute-Taste.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm, löste sich auf und formte sich wieder neu. Icarus blickte sich um und kam sich vor wie bei einem Déjà vu. Der Knotenpunkt in dem er sich befand hatte eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Knotenpunkt in dem er am gestrigen Tag eingetreten war. Icarus schüttelte das unangenehme Gefühl ab und aktivierte sein neues Tarnungsutility. Sein geflügeltes Persona-Icon verschwand und wurde durch die Gestalt eines SHIELD-Agenten ersetzt. Er begab sich zum Ausgang der zu dem Knoten mit den Sicherheitssystemen führte und begegnete Massen an weißen und Barriere-ICE. Mehrere quallenähnliche Wesen näherten sich ihm und betrachteten ihn interessiert. Nach einigen Sekunden verloren sie ihr Interesse und akzeptierten ihn als Teil des Systems. Icarus bewegte sich zu dem Sicherheitsknoten und wurde von dem meisten ICE nur noch flüchtig gemustert. Ein oder zwei Mal kam er an SHIELD-Deckern vorbei, die ihn kurz grüßten. Er erwiderte die Grüße und bewegte sich zielstrebig weiter. Schließlich hatte er gefunden was er gesucht hatte. In der realen Welt huschten seine Finger in einem unheimlichen Tempo über die Tastatur seines Decks, während er versuchte die Blockade der Fähigkeiten zu deaktiviere ohne das dies vom System bemerkt wurde. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sämtliche Abschirmungen der SHIELD-Basis deaktiviert. Er sah sich um du entdeckte ein weißes ICE, welches ihn beobachtete. Als er sich umdrehte begann es sich zu entfernen. Icarus war klar was das zu bedeuten hatte, wenn er es entkommen ließ würde es Alarm geben und seine Arbeit zunichte machen. Er ließ die Tarnungsutility fallen und aktivierte eins seiner Kampfprogramme. In den Händen seiner Engelsgestalt materialisierte sich ein Bogen. Er legte eine Hand an die Sehne und ein Pfeil erschien. Er mußte sich beeilen, wenn er jetzt zögerte würde das ICE außer Reichweite sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ er den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Wie ein goldener Lichtblitz schoß er in die Richtung des weißen ICE. Icarus hielt die Luft an du verfolgte den Pfeil mit den Augen. Er traf. Das ICE fiel auf den Boden und löste sich auf. Icarus sah sich noch einen Moment um, breitete seine Flügel aus, ließ sie einmal schlagen, dann aktivierte er die Ausstiegssequenz. Icarus Persona-Icon in der Matrix löste sich langsam auf du die Welt um ihn herum kehrte wieder zur Realität zurück. Er blickte kurz zu Ishmaha.  
„Erledigt.“ sagte er.  
Sie nickte ihm zu. Schnell stöpselte er das Deck aus und legte den Gurt wieder um, dann zog er die Pistole aus dem Holster.  
„Jetzt seid ihr dran.“ Meinte er.  
Ishmaha lächelte. „So ka, Chummer.“

Der Einstieg hatte sich als relativ einfach erwiesen und Ian war froh darüber. Je weniger Gegenwehr sie hatten, desto weniger Gefahr bestand für Karen. Sie liefen gerade einen langen Gang entlang, Nitro und Laser an der Spitze, während Zap die Nachhut bildete. Ian und Seans Vater hatten Karen in ihre Mitte genommen, wodurch sie von ihnen allen am sicherste war. Verflucht, dachte Ian, eigentlich hatte sie in einer Gefechtszone gar nichts zu suchen. Sicherlich hatten sie ihr einen Crashkurs im Kämpfen erteilt, dennoch würde das nichts nützen. Man konnte nicht an einem Tag kämpfen lernen, egal wie gut die Lehrer waren. Sie waren fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen als Nitro auf einmal laut „Deckung“ rief. Die Riders reagierten sofort, ließen sich fallen und rollten sich zu den Seiten des Ganges hin ab. Ian reagierte zeitgleich mit den anderen und riß Karen, die viel langsamer reagierte, mit zu Boden. Einen Moment später krachten bereits die ersten Schüsse über ihre Köpfe hinweg, als mehrere Agenten feuernd um die Ecke bogen. Die Riders erwiderten das Feuer und mehrere SHIELD-Agenten wurde von den Kugeln zu Boden gerissen. Die restlichen Agenten gingen hinter der Ecke in Deckung. Gelegentlich gaben einige der mutigeren Agenten Schüsse in die ungefähre Richtung der Riders ab. Einer der Agenten war dabei zu unvorsichtig und wagte sich zu weit aus der Deckung hinaus, dafür traf ihn eine Salve in den Arm. Die Waffe wurde dem Agenten aus der Hand gerissen und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Zwei seiner Kameraden zogen ihn wieder in die Deckung zurück. Die Riders ließen sie gewähren. Nitro nickte Laser zu und dieser richtete sich auf. Plötzlich war er von Flammen umgeben, die ihn einhüllten und umspielten, jedoch nicht verbrennen zu schienen. Auch Nitro stand auf und es schien als sei er von einem Schimmern umgeben. Die beide Riders gingen in Richtung der SHIELD-Agenten welche mit MP‘s und Gyrojetwaffen auf die beiden feuerten. Die Projektile der Waffen fielen harmlos auf den Boden kurz bevor sie Nitro erreichten, während jene die auf Laser gezielt waren einfach in den Flammen verglühten. Als sie merkten, daß sie keinen Erfolg erzielten, stellten die SHIELD-Agenten das Feuer ein. Einige der Agenten waren offensichtlich verwirrt und wußten nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollten, während andere sich mit bloßen Händen auf die beiden stürzten. Die Agenten, welche sich auf Laser stürzen wollten überlegten es sich schnell anders, als sie in Reichweite der Flammenzungen kamen, welche ihn umgaben. Drei der Agenten jedoch stürzten sich auf Nitro und Ian erwartete, daß sie genauso wie die Kugeln von dem seltsamen Schild das ihn umgab abgewehrt werden würden, doch er täuschte sich. Der vorderste der Agenten schleuderte sich gegen ihn und riß Nitro dabei zu Boden. Laser warf ihm einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Nitro, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder den übrigen Agenten zu, welche inzwischen dabei waren sich zu ergeben. Nitro und die drei Agenten rangen miteinander und es war teilweise kaum zu erkennen wer gerade wo war. Ian konnte sehen, das Laser am liebsten eingegriffen hätte, aber er wußte auch, daß wenn Laser die übrigen Agenten aus den Augen lassen würde, diese wieder angreifen würden. Plötzlich blitzte in dem Gewühl Stahl auf, Ian stürmte vor wurde allerdings noch von Zap überholt, dann schien die Zeit plötzlich in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Nitro stieß einen der Agenten von sich weg und wandte sich dem zweiten zu. Dabei hatte er jedoch den dritten Agenten übersehen, welcher nun hinter ihm war und inzwischen ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Ian war klar, das er nicht mehr rechtzeitig würde eingreifen können. Der Agent stieß zu und erwischte Nitro an der rechten Seite. Nitro ging in die Knie, gerade in dem Moment wo Zap eintraf. Die kräftige, blonde Frau riß den Agenten zu Boden und rammte ihm ihre Faust ins Gesicht. Im gleichen Moment erreichte auch Ian das Geschehen und stürzte sich auf den Agenten, der einen Augenblick zuvor noch von Nitro weggestoßen worden war. Er verstrickte sich in einen Zweikampf bei welchem er jedoch rasch die Oberhand gewann. Mit einem glücklichen Treffer schickte er den Agenten in das Reich der Träume. Als er sich umblickte merkte er, das Zap bereits die anderen beiden Agenten ausgeschaltet hatte und nun über Nitro kniete.  
„Ian, kannst du mir kurz helfen?“ sagte sie, als sie merkte das er den Kampf beendet hatte.  
„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte er, da er keine Ahnung hatte was sie vorhatte.  
„Halt ihn fest, während ich das Messer rausziehe.“  
Er blickte sie ungläubig an.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst. Du könntest die Wunde damit verschlimmern.“  
Sie nickte kurz. „Ich weiß, aber vertrau mir.“  
Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an du er erwiderte den Blick. Sie schien überzeugt zu sein, das sie das Richtige tat. Er nickte, dann folgte er ihren Anweisungen. Als er Nitro festhielt stellte er fest, daß dieser doch noch bei Bewußtsein war. Zap riß das Messer heraus und Nitro schrie auf. Ian konnte sehen wie das Blut schneller aus der Wunde zu rinnen begann. Wenn sie die Blutung nicht stoppen würden, wäre er vermutlich in weniger als einer Stunde verblutet. Zap legte die Hände um die Wunde, dann schloß sie ihre Augen. Ian sah sie verständnislos an, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Wunde. Er beobachtete wie die Blutung zurückging und schließlich komplett versiegte. Rasend schnell bildete sich Schorf, welcher vernarbte und schließlich war die Wunde komplett verschwunden. Zap öffnete die Augen und Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sie blickte erst Ian an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Nitro.  
„Geht es?“ fragte sie ihn.  
„Alles klar.“ antwortete Nitro.  
Dann richtete er sich auf. Erst jetzt fiel Ian der Agent auf, auf den Zap sich als erstes gestürzt hatte.  
„Was ist denn mit dem passierte?“ fragte er entsetzt.  
Der Schädel des Agenten war zerschmettert, als hätte jemand ihm eine Brechstange über den Kopf gezogen.  
„Ich war so wütend das ich meine Kräfte unterschätzt habe.“ Antwortete Zap.  
Ian nickte, er hatte schließlich gewußt, daß es unter den Star Riders Mutanten gab, warum sollte sie keine sein.  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Rest?“ fragte Ian.  
Nitro überlegte einen Moment.  
„Wir können sie nicht laufen lassen, also müssen wir sie irgendwo unterbringen.“  
Sie gingen ein Stück den Gang zurück und ließen mehrere Türen aufgleiten. Schließlich meinte Zap. „Hier müßte es gehen!“  
Ian rannte zu ich und betrachtete den vor ihn liegenden Raum. Es war nicht viel mehr als eine zu groß geratene Abstellkammer, gerade groß genug für die elf Agenten, welche sie gefangen hatten. Es gab nur einen Ausgang, was genau ihren Wünschen entsprach. Hier konnte es einige Zeit dauern bis die Agenten gefunden werden würden. Ian nickte den anderen zu, welche die Agenten in Richtung des Raumes führten. Karen stützte den angeschossenen Agenten und Mac und Nitro trugen die beiden bewußtlosen während Laser die restlichen mit seinem Gewehr in Schach hielt. Die Agenten leisteten keinen Widerstand mehr und folgten seinen Anweisungen problemlos in den Raum. Zap war ihnen ihr Erste Hilfe Set zu.  
„Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis ihr von euren Leuten gefunden werdet. Damit könnt ihr eure Verletzten versorgen.“ Sagte sie, dann ließ sie die Tür zugleiten.  
Nitro zerschoß den Türöffner, dessen Reste unter Kurzschlüssen zusammen schmolzen. Ian wußte, daß es ein hohes Risiko bedeutete, das sie die Agenten am Leben ließen. Sollten sie noch eine Möglichkeit finden sich zu befreien, oder sollten sie frühzeitig entdeckt werden, konnte sie ihnen ohne weiteres in den Rücken fallen. Aber der gute Ruf der Riders beruhte nicht auf ungefähr. Er fragte sich, ob SHIELD ihnen die gleiche Chance eingeräumt hätte. Nein, zumindestens nicht unter der momentanen Führung, dessen war er sich sicher.

Darkstar hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, daß alles zu einfach war. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Team in die Basis eingedrungen war, ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen hatte sie gewußt, daß irgend etwas schiefgehen mußte. Nun hatte sich ihr Gefühl bestätigt. Kurz bevor ihre Kräfte wiedergekehrt waren, hatte sie ihr Team mitten in einen kampfbereiten Zug SHIELD-Agenten geführt. Jetzt standen die sechs Star Rider allein gegen dreißig SHIELD-Agenten. Ihre Leute hatten schnell reagiert und sich sofort Deckung gesucht, aber dennoch hatte es Angel erwischt. Ein SHIELD-Agent hatte sie im Bauchbereich getroffen, nun lag sie in der Mitte des Ganges und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Darkstar wußte, daß die anderen sie in Deckung bringen wollten, aber immer wenn sich einer von ihnen blicken ließ eröffnete SHIELD das Feuer. Darkstar tastete mit ihren Fähigkeiten nach Angels Geist und spürte, wie die Kämpferin immer schwächer wurde. Angels Bewußtsein war erfüllt mit Agonie. Schnell löste Darkstar die Verbindung wieder. Sie hatte einen sauren Geschmack im Mund und Wut erfüllte sie. Verflucht, eine ihrer Kameraden verreckte vor ihren Augen und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen. Wen man genau hinsah konnte man erkennen wie sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Gedärme zurückzuhalten, die aus der Wunde zu quellen drohten. Darkstar zwang sich dazu den Blick abzuwenden. Sie umschloß ihre Waffe fester und feuerte eine ungezielte Salve in Richtung der SHIELD-Agenten ab. Sie suchte Blickkontakt zu einem ihrer Leute und merkte erst im zweiten Moment, das es Fireball, der einzige andere Mutant der Gruppe war.  
„Gib mir Deckung.“ Wies sie ihn geistig an.  
Er schien erst etwas verwirrt zu sein ihre Stimme nur in seinem Geist zu vernehmen, nickte dann jedoch zustimmend. Auf ein Signal von ihr begann er mit einem Dauerbeschuß der Agenten, so daß Darkstar ihre Deckung verlassen konnte. Sie entdeckte einen SHIELD-Agenten der nur teilweise hinter einer Deckung verborgen war und übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn. Während sie ihn seine Kameraden angreifen ließ, bewegte sie sich zu Angel. Kurz nachdem der SHIELD-Agent den Darkstar kontrollierte von den Kugeln seiner eigenen Kameraden zerfetzt worden war, schaffte sie es eine Deckung etwas weiter von de Agenten entfernt zu erreichen. Hinter dieser Deckung befand sich bereits Breeze, welche auch die erfahrenste Sanitäterin des Teams war.  
„Kümmere dich um sie.“ sagte Darkstar zu Breeze, wobei sie auf Angel deutete.  
Zwar glaubte sie nicht, daß der jungen Frau noch geholfen werden konnte, aber sie mußten es zumindest versuchen. Jetzt mußte sie erst einmal dafür sorgen, daß sie ihre Truppe halbwegs intakt aus dieser Misere wieder hinaus bekam. Ihr Geist tastete wieder nach dem von Fireball.  
„Auf mein Signal ziehst du dich auf Zeros Position zurück.“ wies sie ihn geistig an. Dann tastete sie weiter bis sie die Psyche des letzten Teammitglieds gefunden hatte.  
„Dragon, gib Fireball Feuerschutz.“ Danach versicherte sie sich das sie zu beiden Kontakt hatte.  
„Los!“ gab sie geistig das Startsignal für beide.  
Während Dragon auf der linken Seite mehrere Salven auf die SHIELD-Agenten abgab, sprintete Fireball auf der rechten zur nächsten Deckung. Plötzlich verstummte das Feuer und Darkstar warf einen entsetzten Blick in Richtung Dragon der hektisch an seiner Waffe hantierte. Ladehemmung erkannte sie und fluchte. Die SHIELD-Agenten wagten sich wieder aus der Deckung und Darkstar riß ihre Waffe hoch. Gleichzeitig mit dem ersten SHIELD-Agenten eröffnete sie das Feuer. Sie erwischte den Agenten am Kopf und die übrigen Agenten zogen sich wieder in ihre Deckung zurück. Darkstar hörte auf zu feuern und blickte zur anderen Seite des Ganges. Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie erkannte das Fireball es in die Deckung geschafft hatte, wurde jedoch sofort wieder verdrängt, als ihr Blick auf sein Bein fiel. Es war blutüberströmt. Sie blickte Breeze fragend an, als sie bemerkte das die Geräusche neben ihr verstummt waren, doch Breeze schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Darkstars Vermutung war richtig gewesen, Angel hatte es nicht geschafft. Sie strich der Leiche des Mädchens sanft über das Gesicht und schloß ihre noch offenen Augen. Sie war gerade einmal fünfundzwanzig gewesen und damit noch das älteste Mitglied des Teams. Darkstar mußte sich zusammenreißen, irgendwie mußte sie ihre Leute hier rausbringen.  
„Dragon, auf fünf Rückzug zu Breeze. Fireball, Zero Feuerschutz. Und los.“ Flüsterte sie ins Mikro ihres Funkgeräts. Es war ihr egal, ob SHIELD den Funkverkehr abhörte oder nicht.  
Fireball und Zero legten einen Feuerteppich, der die SHIELD-Agenten in ihre Deckung zwang. Dragon bewegte sich zur Deckung, während Darkstar zur anderen Seite hechtete um zu Zero und Fireball zu kommen. Als sie die Deckung erreicht hatte und etwas zu Atem gekommen war, hatten die beiden bereits wieder aufgehört zu feuern.  
„Fireball, kannst du laufen?“ fragte sie.  
Fireball schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich dich stützen würde?“ schlug sie vor.  
„Vergiß es. Seht zu das ihr raus kommt. Ich halte sie auf.“ Erwiderte er.  
Darkstar holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und die Sache noch einmal zu überdenken, aber ihr fiel keine bessere Möglichkeit ein.  
„Einverstanden.“ Sagte sie.  
Dann öffnete sie die Funkfrequenz ihrer Truppe.  
„Okay Leute. Wir ziehen uns zurück. Jeder der dazu in der Lage ist, gibt unseren Freunden eine Granate als Gastgeschenk. Nach der Explosion ziehen wir uns feuernd zurück.“  
Sie machte eine Pause um den anderen und auch ihr selbst Gelegenheit zu gebe eine Granate scharf zu machen, dann gab sie schweren Herzens den Angriffsbefehl.

Die fünf warfen fast gleichzeitig ihre Granaten. Lautlos zählte Fireball bis fünf und legte dabei sein Gewehr zurecht. Kurz hintereinander zuckten fünf Explosionen auf und er konnte die Schmerzensschreie der getroffenen Agenten hören. Neben ihm fühlte er, wie Darkstar und Zero aufsprangen und sich vereint mit Dragon und Breeze zurückzogen. Die SHIELD-Agenten blieben in Deckung doch einige feuerten blind auf die sich zurückziehenden Star Riders. Zero wurde von der Salve einer M-16 voll erwischt, sein Körper zuckte kurz unter dem Einschlag der Kugeln und fiel dann schlaff zu Boden. Aber Darkstar, Breeze und Dragon schafften es um die nächste Ecke. Als das Feuer verstummt war wagten sich ein paar der Agenten aus der Deckung und begannen den Riders hinterher zu stürmen. Fireball wartete einen Augenblick, dann mähte er durch die Reihe der SHIELD-Agenten. Drei von ihnen gingen zu Boden und nur einer schaffte es wieder in Deckung zu gelangen. Sein Bein und seine Hüfte schmerzten höllisch, dennoch schaffte er es die Anstürme der SHIELD-Agenten zurück zu werfen und den anderen Sekunde um Sekunde zu erkaufen. Beim vierten Ansturm war es dann doch so weit. Mitten im Feuerstoß traf der Bolzen nur noch die leere Kammer. Frustriert schleuderte Fireball die Waffe von sich. Die SHIELD-Agenten witterten ihre Chance und innerhalb von Sekunden war er umstellt. Ein paar der Agenten zerrten ich aus der Deckung. Sie zwangen ihn sich hinzuknien und drehten ihm dabei die Arme auf den Rücken. Ein Offizier kam auf ihn zu, die Uniform versengt, einen langen Kratzer über der rechten Wange. Vermutlich hatte er sich in der Nähe einer der Granatenexplosionen befunden. Irgend etwas zwang Fireball dazu den Blick über die Leichen wandern zu lassen. Es lagen allein vor der Deckung zehn tote SHIELD-Agenten, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Leichen seiner beiden Kameraden. Ein Gefühl der Trauer überkam ihn, aber auch ein gewisser Stolz. Sie hatten sich gut geschlagen, auch wenn nur die Hälfte ihres Teams entkommen war. Er blickte wieder zu dem Offizier und wußte, das sich der Stolz auf ihre Leistung in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Der Offizier musterte ihn kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Der hier hat keinen Wert für uns. Wir wollen die Führungskräfte.“  
Er drehte sich um und ging wieder. Einer der Agenten trat lächelnd vor.  
„Das war dann wohl dein Todesurteil.“ Sagte er, zog eine Pistole und richtete sie direkt zwischen seine Augen. Panik breitete sich in Fireball aus und er spürte, wie sich seine Energie sammelte. Wie in Zeitlupe zog der Agent den Abzug durch, der Schlagbolzen zuckte vor, ein Blitz, ein kurzer Schmerz und dann empfing Fireball Dunkelheit.

Als der Schuß sich aus der Pistole löste und die Kugel seinen Kopf traf umspielte Fireball bereits ein unheimliches Flackern. Als sein Gehirn aufhörte zu arbeiten und kein Willen mehr da war, der die Energien lenken und kontrollieren konnte geschah das Unfaßbare. Die Energie entfesselte sich in einer riesigen Explosion, welche sich als gigantischer Feuerball ausbreitete und alles im Gang verzehrte. Die Erschütterungen der Explosion ließen das ganze Gebäude erbeben.

Ishmaha hätte sich verfluchen können, fast waren sie blindlings in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen. Zum Glück hatten die SHIELD-Agenten soviel Lärm gemacht, daß sie kaum zu überhören waren. Nun gut, dann mußten sie sich halt einen anderen Weg zur Krankenstation suchen. Schnell zogen sie sich vom Gang in einen der Räume zurück, um nicht doch noch von den Agenten entdeckt zu werden.  
„Icarus, such nach einem anderen Weg.“ Wies sie den Decker an, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Icarus wandte sich seinem Cyberdeck zu, während die anderen ungeduldig warteten. Die beiden Messerklauen standen ungerührt an der wand, doch Ice trat an die Elfenmagierin heran.  
„Meinst du es gibt einen anderen Weg?“ fragte sie die Elfe.  
Ishmaha zuckte die Schultern.  
„Vermutlich schon, aber wir können uns keinen langen Umweg leisten.“  
Ice nickte und entfernte sich wieder. Was wenn sie mitten durch die Agenten mußte, fragte sich Ishmaha. Sie wollte keinen ihrer Chummer verlieren, auch nicht so einen Drekhead wie Icarus. Vor allem nicht ihn. Dennoch, sie lebten in den Schatten und Risiko war ihr Geschäft. Ihnen würde schon eine Möglichkeit einfallen, schließlich liefen die wenigsten Runs wie geplant. Icarus hatte inzwischen seinen Arbeit beendet und das Cyberdeck wieder weggepackt.  
„Es gibt keine akzeptable Alternative. Wir müssen durch die Mitte.“ stellte er klar.  
„So ka.“ antwortete Ishmaha. „Wolf, Medusa, was für Waffe habt ihr dabei?“  
Die beiden Messerklauen überlegten einen Augenblick, dann entblößte Wolf seinen Hauer zu einem Grinsen.  
„Ich hät’nen Granatwerfer zu bieten. Ein gezielter Schuß und Boom.“  
Das letzte Wort unterstrich der Ork mit einer theatralischen Geste. Ishmaha nickte.  
„So machen wir es. Ich geb’ euch Tarnung. Ice, Medusa, ihr beide deckt Wolf. Anschließend geb’ ich den Junges noch eine heiße Überraschung, das sollte genügen. Also los Chummers.“  
Sie verließen de Raum wieder und hielten gerade lange genug vor der Ecke hinter der sie die SHIELD-Agenten ausgemacht hatten, damit Ishmaha eine Illusion stricken konnte, welche die Agenten lange genug täuschen würde. Dann traten die Riggerin und die beiden Messerklauen um die Ecke. Die Agenten würden sie wenigstens so lange für ihre Leute halten, bis sie das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Als der erste Schuß fiel begannen auch die SHIELD-Agenten das Feuer zu erwidern. Ishmaha konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz und gar auf den Feuerball, welchen sie ihren Gegnern entgegen schleudern wollte. Als die Granate explodierte trat sie in den Gang und löste den Feuerball aus. Die Agenten welche die Explosion überstanden hatten fielen nun dem magischen Feuer zum Opfer. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß sich bei den Agenten nichts mehr rührte wandte sich Ishmaha ihren Chummern zu.  
„Wie steht es?“  
„Diese Schweine haben meinen Arm erwischt, aber ich kann weiter machen.“ Erwiderte Ice. Ishmaha blickte zu den Straßensamurai, welche jedoch unverletzt schienen. Wolf klopfte sich auf die Brust.  
„Dermalpanzerung.“ Sagte er und begann zusammen mit Medusa zu grinsen. Also waren die beiden auch getroffen worden, aber die Kugeln waren nicht durch die Panzerung der beiden gekommen.  
„Los, wir müssen weiter.“  
Die Runner rannten durch die Gänge um die verlorene Zeit wieder gutzumachen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht und stürmten durch die Tür. Noch beim umsehen warfen sie sich bereits in Deckung.


	16. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Als der Alarm losging war Sean erwacht. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich was los war, doch dann spürte er die Erschütterung entfernter Explosionen. Konnten es seine Leute sein oder war es nur ein Zufall. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sprach dafür, das es die Star Riders waren, doch er wollte sich keine falsche Hoffnung machen. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Gurte, welche ihn auf dem Bett hielten konnte er nicht lösen. Er gab den Versuch auf und sah sich einen Moment im Raum um, konnte jedoch nichts brauchbares entdecken. Wenn er wenigstens Zugriff auf seine Kräfte hätte, dann könnte er die Gurte lösen, oder zumindestens versuchen mit einem seiner Freunde Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber diese verfluchte Blockade machte solche Überlegungen überflüssig.  
Einige Minuten später geschah das Unfaßbare. Er spürte das seine Kräfte wieder da waren. Aus irgend einem Grund war die Blockade nicht mehr aktiv. Jetzt war er sicher, daß die Star Riders die Angreifer waren, wer sollte sich sonst schon die Mühe machen und die Blockade zu deaktivieren. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Dies war seine Chance SHIELD einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Er war noch schwach, so viel war ihm klar. Das bedeutete, daß der Einsatz seiner Kräfte ihn wahrscheinlich stark erschöpfen würde. Er konzentrierte sich vollständig darauf die Gurte zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer und er mußte seine komplette Umgebung ausblenden um zu schaffen, daß die Gurte sich öffneten. Aber am Ende schaffte er es alle Gurte zu lösen. Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, um etwas zu Atem zu kommen, dann setzte er sich auf. Sollte er versuchen Kontakt zu einem der anderen Telepathen herzustellen oder sollte er sich erst einmal auf sein Entkommen konzentrieren? Erst einmal mußte er einen sicheren Ort suchen, dann konnte er immer noch versuchen die anderen zu kontaktieren. Sean stand endgültig auf, mußte sich jedoch abstützen bis das Schwindelgefühl das ihn dabei überkam wieder verschwunden war. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in Richtung Tür. In seinem Körper schmerzte fast jeder Knochen, doch er biß die Zähne zusammen. Er fühlte einen leichten Luftzug im Nacken und wollte gerade herum fahren als sich ein Arm um seinen Hals schloß und er nach hinten gezogen wurde. Er fühlte den Lauf einer Pistole an seiner Schläfe.  
„Achtung, benötigen zusätzliche Einheiten auf der Krankenstation.“ Flüsterte eine ihm inzwischen wohl vertraute Stimme hinter ihm in ein Funkgerät.  
Damian, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Mistkerl hatte Hilfe gerufen und vermutlich würde in kürzester Zeit ein Großteil der SHIELD-Agenten hier sein. Sean versuchte sich loszureißen doch er hatte sich noch nicht wieder genug erholt. Der Mistkerl brauchte nur etwas mehr Druck auszuüben und Sean damit die Luft abzuschnüren. Instinktiv griff Sean mit beiden Händen nach dem Arm und der Druck auf seinen Kehlkopf ließ weit genug nach, daß Sean wieder Luft bekam. Irgendwie mußte Sean seine Leute warnen. Er hörte auf sich zu wehren und versuchte statt dessen einen telepathischen Kontakt mit einem der Star Riders zu schaffen. Seine Kräfte waren nicht ausgeprägt genug um einen Nichttelepathen zu erreichen, aber wenn sich ein Telepath im Einsatzteam befand würde er es schaffen können. Er sandte einen stummen Ruf aus und wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie kam schneller als er erwartet hatte.   
„Wo bist du, Sean.“ hallte Nitros Stimme in seinem Geist wieder.  
„Auf der Krankenstation.“ Antwortete er stumm.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg.“ sandte ihm Nitro die Nachricht, welche Sean erwartet hatte.  
„Beeilt euch, es wurde Verstärkung angefordert, aber im Moment ist nur einer hier.“ Schickte Sean seine eigentliche Nachricht. Jetzt konnte er eigentlich nur noch hoffen, daß die Riders schneller waren als SHIELD.   
„Danke für die Warnung.“ Erreichte ihn Nitros Antwort, dann brach der Kontakt ab.


	17. 10. Kapitel - Die Entscheidung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine sehr alte bisher unveröffentlichte Crossover Geschichte von mir. Basiert auf einer alten 6-teiligen Nick Fury Comic Reihe als Hintergrund. Der Rest ist AU mit ein paar Elementen von Shadowrun und Battletech. Die Geschichte verwendet noch die alte Rechtschreibung.

Nitro hatte dem Rest des Teams von seinem kurzen Kontakt zu Sean erzählt und sie beeilten sich noch mehr als zuvor zur Krankenstation zu kommen. Endlich hatten sie die Station erreicht. Sie stürmten durch die Tür und gingen auf beiden Seiten der Tür in Deckung. Das erste was Nitro realisierte war, daß es in dem Raum von SHIELD-Agenten wimmelte. Sie waren zu spät gekommen, die Verstärkung die Sean erwähnt hatte war bereits eingetroffen. In dem Raum befanden sich zehn Agenten und ein Zivilist. Der Zivilist hatte Sean als Geisel genommen und benutzte ihn als Schild. Zum Glück hatten die Agenten nicht schnell genug reagiert, als die Riders in den Raum gestürmt waren und waren nicht dazu gekommen zu schießen. Als Nitro genauer hinsah erkannte er hinter dem Zivilisten den stellvertretenden Direktor von SHIELD. Die beiden schienen gerade in eine Diskussion vertieft gewesen zu sein als die Riders den Raum gestürmt hatten. Nun suchten die SHIELD-Leute Deckung während der Zivilist ungerührt stehen blieb. Entweder war er unheimlich dumm oder sehr zuversichtlich, daß Sean als Deckung reichen würde.   
„Nicht feuern.“ gab Nitro die Anweisung über Funk, auch wenn er es Zap, Laser und Mac, welche auf der anderen Seite in Deckung gegangen waren auch mühelos hätte zurufen können. Ian und Karen knieten neben Nitro und hörten die Anweisung auch so.   
„Was nun?“ fragte der ehemalige SHIELD-Agent Nitro.   
„Abwarten. Mal sehen was SHIELD jetzt vorhat.“ Antwortete dieser.  
Einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille im Raum, nur von außen drangen die Geräusche von entfernten Feuergefechten zu ihnen durch. Die Geräusche näherten sich, dann verstummten sie. Schwere Schritte näherten sich dem Raum und alle starrten gebannt auf die Tür. Als sie aufglitt dauerte es einen Moment bis alle realisiert hatten wer in das Zimmer gestürmt kam. Nitro war erleichtert, als er die Runner erkannte, die sich sogleich auf die Deckung verteilten. Er nickte Ishmaha kurz zu und diese erwiderte das Nicken. Schließlich erhob in der Reihe der SHIELD-Agenten jemand das Wort.  
„Nachdem dies nun nach einer Pattsituation aussieht, schlage ich vor das wir verhandeln.“  
Nitro schätzte das es sich um den stellvertretenden Direktor handelte. Er deutete seinen Leuten zu schweigen und wartete ab was er weiter zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich gehe davon aus das sie zu den Star Riders gehören. Sind sie ermächtigt Verhandlungen zu führen, oder wollen sie es darauf ankommen lassen?“ Woos Stimme klang schon etwas unsicher, da ihn ihr Schweigen nervös zu machen schien. Das wollte Nitro nicht riskieren.   
„Wir sind in der Lage zu verhandeln. Was bieten Sie uns an?“ antwortete er in einem herausfordernden Tonfall. Ian und die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, nur die Star Riders zeigten nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Zweifel.  
„Wir bieten Ihnen Ihren Mann und freien Abzug, wenn Sie bereit sind auf unsere Forderungen einzugehen.“  
„Und was sind das für Forderungen?“ fragte Nitro. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich möglich weiteres Blutvergießen zu verhindern.   
„Den Jungen gegen euren Anführer.“  
Er hörte wie Ian neben ihm entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. Nitro ließ sich die Sache kurz durch den Kopf gehen.  
„Einverstanden.“ Antwortete er dann.

Ian konnte es nicht fassen. Sean gegen den Anführer der Star Rider und Nitro wollte darauf eingehen. Das konnte doch nur ein schlimmer Traum sein. Er packte Nitro am Unterarm.  
„Das darfst du nicht tun. Du bist der Anführer.“ Nitro nickte.  
„Das stimmt, momentan bin ich der Anführer der Star Riders, aber Sean ist unsere Zukunft. Er weiß es noch nicht, aber wenn es soweit ist wird er die Star Riders führen. Bis dahin kann auch Laser das Kommando übernehmen.“  
Ian nickte verstehend. Er hatte nicht gewußt wie bedeutend Sean für die Star Riders war. Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Raum, dann begann Nitro zu sprechen.  
„Sie bekommen was sie wollen.“   
Er legte seine Waffe zur Seite und stand mit erhobenen Händen auf.  
„Ich bin der Kommandeur der Star Riders. 1st Commander Nitro.“ Auch Woo stand auf und betrachtete ihn zweifelnd, dann nickte er.  
„Es stimmt, sie entsprechen der Beschreibung.“ Dann wandte Woo sich an den Zivilisten der Sean bedrohte. „Thorn, die Situation hat sich geändert. Lassen Sie ihn los.“  
Der Zivilist warf dem stellvertretenden Direktor einen wütenden Blick zu, ließ jedoch seinen Arm sinken, die Pistole immer noch auf Sean gerichtet. Nitro trat komplett aus der Deckung und Ian verspürte innerlich einen Stich. Es war falsch, sie hatten keine Garantie, daß SHIELD sein Versprechen halten würde, außerdem wäre selbst dann nichts gewonnen. Sicher, es mochte sein, daß Sean die Zukunft der Riders war, aber sie konnten nicht einen für den anderen opfern. Sean kam langsam näher während Nitro sich von ihnen entfernte. Die beiden hatten sich schon fast passiert, als Ian seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ian sprang auf und schrie im gleichen Moment auf. Nitro und Sean reagierten prompt. Nitro ließ sich fallen und zog Sean zu sich heran. Ian eröffnete das Feuer und die SHIELD-Agenten warfen sich in Deckung. Nitro und Sean rannten geduckt zur Deckung zurück, wobei Sean von Nitro gestützt wurde. Ian hörte Karen schreien er solle wieder in Deckung gehen, aber er ignorierte es.  
„Verschwindet!“ rief er ihnen zu, nicht sicher ob er über den Lärm überhaupt gehört werden konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie zumindestens die Shadowrunner seinen Anweisungen folgten. Auch die SHIELD-Agenten hatten sich inzwischen gesammelt und begannen das Feuer zu erwidern. Doch sie schossen nicht auf Ian, sondern versuchten statt dessen Sean und Nitro zu treffen. Ian wechselte das Magazin seines Gewehres und feuerte weiter, wobei er sich immer mehr von der Deckung entfernte und sich den SHIELD-Agenten näherte. Einer der Agenten hatte die Gefahr erkannt, doch bevor er das Ziel wechseln konnte, hatte eine von Ians Salven ihn erwischt. Jetzt, wo der erste der Agenten gefallen war, wandten auch die restlichen sich der eigentlichen Gefahr zu.

Sean und Nitro hatten es mit etwas Mühe in die Deckung geschafft während das Feuer der SHIELD-Agenten rings um sie herum einschlug. Die Shadowrunner hatten sich inzwischen an der Tür postiert, um ihnen eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit offen zu halten. Sie hatte momentan eine nahezu einmalige Möglichkeit, aber Sean konnte den Blick nicht vom Geschehen im Raum abwenden. Nitro hielt neben ihm Karen fest, die sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte. Ihr Vater ging völlig offen, mit feuernder Waffe auf die SHIELD-Agenten zu. Als der erste aus ihren Reihen zusammenbrach hatten sie endlich die Gefahr erkannt die von Karens Dad ausging. Mehrere der Agenten schwenkten herum und Sean merkte wie eine Hand von hinten nach ihm griff.  
„Komm schon.“ Hörte er Laser hinter sich, doch er schüttelte die Hand ab. Zu gebannt starrte er auf die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte. Die Agenten eröffneten das Feuer und Ian wurde von mehreren Salven angehoben, dann sackte er zu Boden. Sean wollte zu ihm, aber Laser hatte ihn inzwischen gepackt und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür. Er sah wie Nitro Karen aus dem Raum führte. Als sie die Tür passiert hatten, folgten ihnen auch die beiden Messerklauen, welche noch die Tür gehalten hatten. Nachdem sie geschlossen war ließ Medusa ihre Schnappklingen ausfahren und rammte sie in die Türkontrolle. Funken sprühten, dann erloschen die Lichter der Anzeigen. Laser ließ Sean los und Sean lehnte sich gegen die Wand.   
„Was nun?“ fragte er in die Runde. Während er Nitro anblickte trat Karen zu Sean und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und fühlte sich aus irgendwie sonderbar beruhigt.   
„Wir verschwinden von hier. Sean, kannst du noch?“ Sean nickte und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Nitro hatte vergessen sein Callsign zu benutzen. Er mußte wirklich sehr besorgt sein. Zap trat zu ihnen und schien sich ein Lächeln verkneifen zu müssen.   
„Phoenix, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Auch wenn du meinst das es geht, kann ein bißchen Hilfe nicht schaden.“ Im Gegensatz zu Nitro hatte Zap Seans Callsign benutzt, um so verwirrender war es, daß ausgerechnet Nitro so eine Fahrlässigkeit unterlief. Zap legte ihre Hände auf und konzentrierte sich. Sean spürte wie ein kribbeln durch seinen Körper lief und die Schmerzen verdrängte. Es war ein seltsames, wenn auch nicht völlig fremdes Gefühl für ihn. Auch kehrte ein Teil seiner Kraft in seinen Körper zurück. Dann brach das Gefühl plötzlich ab und Zap öffnete die Augen.  
„Tut mir leid, mehr kann ich nicht mehr tun.“   
Sean nickte verständnisvoll und begann langsam zu fühlen wie die Trauer über Ians Verlust an ihm zu nagen begann, doch er schob das Gefühl zur Seite. Es war noch nicht vorbei und solange konnte er sich keine ablenkenden Gefühle leisten.  
„Ok, es geht weiter. Phoenix und Karen ihr bildet die Mitte. Zap und Laser machen die Nachhut, Mac und ich gehen vor. Ishmaha du verteilst deine Leute gleichmäßig.“ Die Runnerin nickte Nitro zu, der zu Seans Erleichterung wieder zu seinem Callsign zurückgekehrt war, dann schickte sie die beiden Messerklauen in die Vorhut, Icarus teilte sie Sean und Karen zu und Ice und sie schlossen sich der Nachhut an.

Nitro ging los und die anderen folgten ihm, während er sich vorsichtig in Richtung des Rückzugwegs bewegte. Gleichzeitig versuchte er das dritte Team zu erreichen, doch er bekam nur Statik. Nach einigen versuchen bekam er endlich eine Verbindung. Sie war schlecht und von Statik überlagert dennoch erkannte er die Stimme von Darkstar.  
„Team Leader von Team Drei. Bitte wiederholen.“ Durchbrach ihre Stimme die Statik.  
„Darkstar, wo steckt ihr? Wir haben Phoenix gefunden und befinden uns auf dem Rückzug.“ Er wartete auf die Antwort.  
„...negativ...“ War alles was er hören konnte, dann wurde die Verbindung endgültig von Statik überlagert. Negativ, was sollte das heißen. Hatte sie ihn nicht empfangen oder gab es Schwierigkeiten. Was auch immer es war, sie mußten sich an den Plan halten solange sie keine konkreten Informationen hatten. Sie waren schon ein gutes Stück weiter gekommen, als sie auf eine Sperre stießen. Es war unmöglich die Barrikade zu durchbrechen. Nitro schätzte, daß sich wenigstens zwanzig SHIELD-Agenten dahinter eingegraben hatten. Er ließ die Truppe anhalten und sie knieten sich an die Wand.   
„Vorschläge?“ fragte er in die Runde und wartete einen Moment ab. Alles schwieg und Nitro griff das Gespräch wieder auf. „Phoenix, versuch Kontakt mit Darkstar herzustellen. Karen, das heißt, daß du solange auf ihn aufpassen mußt.“   
Karen nickte und rutschte ein Stück näher an Sean heran. Nitro blickte in die Runde.   
„Gut, dann ziehen wir uns vorsichtig zurück und suchen uns einen anderen Weg.“   
Sie standen auf und bewegten sich vorsichtig den Gang zurück. Nitro führte die Truppe, warf jedoch immer wieder einen Blick zurück. Karen führte Sean, der sich in einer Art Trance befand. Wenn er sich so stark konzentrieren mußte um einen Kontakt herzustellen, dann war er noch sehr geschwächt. Sollten sie jetzt in ein Gefecht kommen, dann konnte Nitro nur hoffen, daß Karen rechtzeitig reagierte und Sean mit in Deckung zog. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe und tastete sich vorsichtig den Gang entlang, bis er die Ecke erreichte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Gang und zog sich sofort wieder zurück.   
„Wenigstens zehn SHIELD-Agenten. Wir sind eingekesselt.“ Teilte er den anderen flüsternd mit.  
Sie konnten durch keinen der Gänge ohne einen weiteren Kampf zu vermeiden und sollten sie an einer Seite angreifen, dann würde ihnen die andere Truppe vermutlich in den Rücken fallen. Auch gab es keine Abzweigungen oder Türen durch die sie sich seitlich hätten zurück ziehen können.   
„Ich habe sie.“ Meldete sich Sean schließlich. Endlich hatten sie Glück, Sean war zu Darkstar durchgedrungen und ein Plan nahm in Nitros Kopf Gestalt an.   
„Wo sind sie?“ fragte er Sean.  
„Ganz in der Nähe, auf der anderen Seite der Barrikade.“  
Das war ideal, so konnte es klappen.  
„Sag ihr, sobald sie Schüsse hört, soll sie die SHIELD-Agenten angreifen.“  
Sean konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Kontakt mit Darkstar und Nitro wandte sich den übrigen zu.   
„Sobald wir eine der beiden Abteilungen angreifen wird uns die andere in den Rücken fallen. Medusa, du blockierst zusammen mit Phoenix, Karen und Icarus den Gang. Hier stehen ja genug Sachen herum. Während wir uns um die SHIELD-Agenten auf der anderen Seite kümmern sorgt ihr dafür, daß uns ihre Freunde hier nicht angreifen können. Wir wenden ihre Taktik gegen sie selbst an.“  
Alle nickten und auch Sean schien wieder vollkommen bei ihnen zu sein. Medusa fing sofort damit an, die Blockaden zu errichten und die anderen drei halfen ihr dabei. Nitro teilte den anderen derweil ihre Aufgabe bei der Offensive zu. Es würde verdammt hart werden, aber sobald Darkstar den SHIELD-Agenten in den Rücken fallen würde, sollten sie eigentlich aufgerieben werden. Sie überprüften noch einmal ihre Waffen, dann schlichen sie langsam bis zur Ecke des Ganges. Auf der anderen Seite war eine Nische, die noch mal ein bis zwei Mann Deckung geben konnte, ansonsten war keine weitere Deckung auszumachen.   
„Es geht los!“ rief Nitro, trat in die Mitte des Ganges und eröffnete das Feuer. Die Kugeln der SHIELD-Agenten prallten von seinem Schild ab. Laser war neben ihm, umgeben von Flammen. Während die SHIELD-Agenten ihr Feuer auf die beiden Star Rider konzentrierten, nutzten Wolf und Zap ihre Chance zu der Nische zu gelangen, um aus deren Deckung ebenfalls das Feuer zu eröffnen. Ice und Mac wechselten sich mit dem Feuer aus dem Gang ab, während Ishmaha ihre Kräfte kanalisierte. Einige Sekunden später hörte Nitro wie am anderen Ende des Ganges ein weiteres Feuergefecht begann. Die SHIELD-Agenten versuchten zu ihren Kameraden durch zu dringen. Ein Lichtblitz der von den SHIELD-Agenten in ihre Richtung zuckte und auf Nitros Schild zerstreut wurde, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Ihre Gegner verfügten offenbar über wenigstens eine Energiewaffe, aber das würde ihnen nicht viel helfen. Zwei weitere Lichtblitze schossen in ihre Richtung und es durchfuhr Nitro wie ein Schock. Lasers Schild konnte keine Energiestrahlen schmelzen. Doch es war bereits zu spät, einer der Strahlen durchschlug das Feuer das Laser umgab und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Der 2nd Commander der Star Riders glitt zu Boden und das Feuer um ihn herum war erloschen. Nur der Dampf, der von der Wand und dem Boden aufstieg zeugte von der Hitze die ihn Sekunden zuvor noch umgeben hatte. Zap reagierte sofort und zog ihren Ehemann in die Nische zu Wolf und sich. Nitro warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu während sie nach Lasers Puls tastete. Er sah die Erleichterung in ihren Augen und wußte schon bevor sie ihm zunickte, daß sein Stellvertreter noch am Leben war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie an seiner anderen Seite Ishmaha aus der Deckung trat. Nach einem Augenblick löste sich eine große, leuchtende Kugel aus ihrer Hand und bewegte sich auf die Barriere zu, hinter der sich die SHIELD-Agenten verschanzt hatten. Als sie die Barriere erreicht hatte explodierte die Kugel und riß eine große Bresche in die Deckung der SHIELD-Agenten. Auf einmal blitzten in den Reihen der SHIELD-Agenten Explosionen auf und Panik breitete sich unter ihnen aus. Nitro und sein Team stürmten vor, um Darkstar zu unterstützen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie die SHIELD-Agenten in ihrem Kreuzfeuer aufgerieben. Nitro nickte Darkstar kurz zu und stürmte mit seinen Leuten sofort den Gang hinunter um die anderen zu unterstützen, die ihnen immer noch den Rücken frei hielten. Doch es stellte sich als überflüssig heraus, die SHIELD-Agenten hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Zap und Laser zurück, um die sich inzwischen aller versammelt hatten.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte Nitro Zap, die über ihrem verletzten Mann kniete.  
„Es hat ihn ziemlich über erwischt und meine Kräfte sind verbraucht. Aber ich denke, daß er es bis zur Basis schafft.“   
Zu Nitros Überraschung setzte sich Laser mühsam auf, wobei er sich die rechte Schulter hielt.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Meine Kleine macht es wieder schlimmer als es ist.“ Scherzte er, aber man konnte hören das es ihm schwerfiel. Trotzdem brachte Nitro ein Lächeln zustande, während Laser von Zap einen bösen Blick erntete. Die blonde Frau, die gut zehn Zentimeter größer war als ihr Ehemann haßte es, wenn sie Kleine genannt wurde und hätte dafür jedem anderen alle Knochen im Leib gebrochen.   
„Für den Spruch sollte man dich hier liegen lassen, aber ich glaube das Nitro es mir übel nehmen würde, wenn ich ihm seinen Stellvertreter koste.“ Konterte Zap.  
Nitro wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, er wußte das Zap sich um Laser kümmern würde.   
„Gut, wie sieht es bei euch aus?“ fragte er und sein Blick wanderte zu Darkstar.  
„Ich habe Angel, Zero und Fireball verloren. Breeze wurde beim letzten Angriff leicht verletzt.“ Er nahm es mit nur einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und blickte Ishmaha an.  
„Wolf, Ice und Medusa sind leicht verletzt, aber noch voll einsatzfähig.“  
Nitro hoffte nur, daß sie nicht in noch weitere Gefechte verwickelt wurden, vier Verluste waren schon viel zuviel, von den Verletzten gar nicht zu reden. Außerdem mußten sie schnellstens hier raus. Die SHIELD-Agenten würden bald mit Verstärkung zurückkehren.   
„Zap, du kümmerst dich um Laser, Karen du bleibst bei Phoenix. Wir verschwinden jetzt von hier.“  
Scheinbar mühelos stand Zap mit Laser auf, sie hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt. Nitro wußte über was für Kräfte diese Frau verfügte. Sie hätte Laser auch mit einem Arm tragen können, aber das würde Laser kaum gefallen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und bewegten sich so schnell sie konnten durch die Gänge. Als sie fast aus der Basis raus waren, hörte Nitro die ersten Anzeichen für ihre Verfolger. Langsam aber sicher kamen sie näher und als sie nach draußen stürmten hatten die SHIELD-Agenten sie fast eingeholt. Er öffnete eine Frequenz seines Funkgerätes.   
„Stars von Team Leader. Feuerbefehl auf unsere Position. Rescue Team starten.“  
Dann stellte er das Gerät wieder auf Standby. Sie rannten weiter und waren schon einige hundert Meter von der SHIELD-Basis entfernt, als die ersten Raketen in dem Bereich einschlugen. Nitro konnte die Druckwelle in seinem Rücken spüren und der Lärm war fast ohrenbetäubend, dennoch waren sie weit genug entfernt um außerhalb des Gefahrenbereichs zu sein. Nitro riskierte einen Blick zurück und konnte erkennen, daß die SHIELD-Agenten ihnen nicht folgten. Der vorderste der Trupps hatte sich mitten im Bombardement der Star Rider Jäger befunden. Nitro ließ ihre Gruppe das Tempo drosseln und führte sie durch einige Baumgruppen zum Rückholpunkt. Sie hatten die Position noch nicht erreicht, als ihnen bereits der kräftige Wind und das Knattern der Rotoren entgegen schlug. Die Helikopter warteten bereits du die Truppe rannte geduckt auf sie zu und verteilte sich auf die drei Hubschrauber. Erleichterung durchströmte Nitro und er lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Jetzt wo die Spannung nachließ und das Adrenalin seine Wirkung verlor, überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er wußte, das die anderen sich ähnlich fühlten.

Die drei Helikopter stiegen gleichzeitig aus der kleinen Lichtung auf. Sie flogen in Richtung der Stadt davon. Auch die Jäger der Star Riders lösten sich aus den Zweikämpfen und zogen sich zurück, wobei sie den Helikoptern Geleitschutz gaben. Die SHIELD-Jäger verfolgten sie nicht. Vermutlich waren sie dem Kampf inzwischen genauso müde wie die Star Rider Piloten.


	18. Epilog

Endlich durfte er die Krankenstation wieder verlassen. Er hätte es auch kaum noch länger dort ausgehalten. Karen hatte ihn jeden Tag besucht, doch er wäre lieber mit ihr alleine gewesen und auf der Krankenstation war das unmöglich. Die Runner hatte sich bereits vor einer Woche verabschiedet und das Angebot der Star Riders abgelehnt noch etwas länger zu bleiben und sich zu erholen. Er mußte sich auch langsam wieder bei der Redaktion melden, sonst würde er vermutlich gefeuert werden, aber im Moment war ihm das völlig egal. Im Moment wünschte er sich nur, daß er wieder in seinem Quartier war. Zwar hatten sie SHIELD dieses Mal geschlagen, aber er fragte sich ob es das Wert gewesen war. Um ihn zu retten waren fünf Star Riders gestorben und Karen hatte ihren Vater verloren. Er bezweifelte, daß er das Leben von sechs guten Männern wert war. Sicherlich, sie hatten SHIELD bewiesen das sie nicht unbesiegbar waren und auch die Informationen über SHIELDs Bündnis waren einiges Wert, dennoch konnten die Star Riders SHIELD nicht allein besiegen. Für so eine Aufgabe brauchten sie auch Verbündete und das Problem war, daß SHIELD jetzt wußte wer hinter ihnen her war. Zwei Jägerpiloten, drei Agenten aus Seans Einheit und Ian. Es war wirklich nur ein Pyrrhussieg, oder? Aber wenn sie sich Verbündete suchen würden und alte Bande neu knüpfen, dann wären sie alle vielleicht nicht umsonst gestorben. Aber es wäre eine große Veränderung und eine ungeheure Herausforderung die sich den Star Riders entgegenstellen würde. Aber das spielt für ihn im Moment keine Rolle. Er hatte noch für einen Monat Einsatzverbot, also brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen, was er tun konnte. Er konnte im Moment eh nichts machen, da sie ihn nie die Erlaubnis geben würden. Er konnte sich nur ausruhen, allerdings war ausruhen das Letzte was er jetzt wollte. Er ließ die Tür zu seinem Quartier aufgleiten, trat ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Karen, was machst du denn hier?“ fragte er, überrascht die junge Frau in seinem Quartier zu sehen.  
„Ich habe doch noch ein Essen bei dir gut, außerdem dachte ich, daß ich vielleicht bei dir einziehen könnte, immerhin habe ich Zuhause nichts mehr. Was hältst du davon?“ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
„Sicher.“ entgegnete Sean und schloß sie in die Arme. Sie waren das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten wirklich allein und ungestört. Es war die Chance für einen neuen Anfang zusammen mit neuen Freunden.


End file.
